Mac & Stephen: Hard Lesson
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: [Mac & Stephen Series] Während sich Mac auf einer Dienstreise befindet um bei einem Fall zu helfen, nutzt Jason die Chance um Stephen ein wenig auf die Probe zu stellen und seine Fähigkeiten als Stiefvater zu testen. Und noch bevor Mac wieder zurück ist, bekommt sein Sohn die ersten ernsten Schwierigkeiten mit Dr. Connors... Warning: Spanking/Corporal punishment in chapters!
1. Wenn die Katze aus dem Haus ist

**Titel:** Hard Lesson

**Reihe:** mac&stephen

**Timeline:** Nach der Hochzeit...

**Rating:** P-16 Slash

**Genre:** Family/General/Drama/mm slash Romance

**Warning:** Spanking in Kapiteln!

**Disclaimer:**

Mir gehören die Charaktere: Dr. Stephen Connors, sowie seine Söhne Alex und David, außerdem Detective Mac Taylors Sohn Jason Taylor!

Detective Mac Taylor und alle anderen CSI Charaktere gehören natürlich auch nicht mir, sondern CBS und den Produzenten Bruckheimer/Zuiker!

Und Vanessa Marie Connors gehört der Vanessa ;)

**AN:** Hallo! Jetzt gibt es endlich noch mal was Neues von mir zu lesen! Ich hoffe ihr habt Spass an einer weiteren Mac & Stephen Story in der diesmal Jason mehr im Fokus steht. Viel Spass bei _Hard Lesson_!

* * *

MAC & STEPHEN: Hard Lesson!

Völlig übermüdet lenkte Stephen seinen Wagen um die nächste Kurve und bog in die Jefferson-Street ab. Mit der freien Hand schaltete er das Autoradio aus, setzte nach weiteren 60 Metern den Blinker und parkte vor der Garage ein. Der Motor erstarb. Seufzend stieg er aus dem BMW, knallte die Tür zu und öffnete dann den Kofferrraum um seinen Koffer heraus zunehmen. Der Kofferraumdeckel fiel ins Schloss und ein paar Sekunden später öffnete der Arzt die Eingangstür und betrat das Haus. Der Schlüsselbund landete auf dem Sekretär. Stephen stellte seinen Koffer ab und schlüpfte aus seinem Jackett, was er fein säuberlich an einen der Bügel der Gaderobe hängte. Er sah die Treppe hinauf, lauschte kurz, doch von den Kindern war nichts zu hören. Auch die kleine Schuhsammlung am Fuß der Wendeltreppe war komplett, mit Ausnahme von Mac, der vor zwei Tagen gemeinsam mit seinem Kollegen Danny Messer nach San Francisco aufgebrochen war.

Als Mac Taylor diesen speziellen Auftrag während eines fast einstündigen Telefonats mit seinem Vorgesetzten Brigham Sinclair aufgedrückt bekommen hatte, war der ranghohe Detective nicht sehr begeistert gewesen. Andererseits hatten Mac und Danny bereits im Vorfeld mit dem Tatverdächtigen hier in New York zu tun gehabt und so hatten die Kollegen an der Westküste um Unterstützung bei ihrem Fall gebeten. Taylor hatte natürlich nicht 'nein' gesagt, aber er war etwas bedrückt gewesen, weil er für eine ganze Woche von Stephen getrennt verbringen musste. Wenigstens musste er die fünf Stunden Flug nicht allein verbringen, dachte Stephen als er die warme Küche betrat und sich ein Glas Wasser einschenkte.

Er setzte sich seufzend auf einen der weißen Holzstühle, trank und dachte an seine anstrengende 48-Stunden-Schicht zurück, die ihm diesmal sehr viele Nerven gekostet hatte. Die ganze restliche Woche war anstrengend gewesen. Viele Kollegen hatten sich krank gemeldet und auch die Anzahl der Schwestern war etwas geschrumpft. So hatte Stephen öfters länger arbeiten müssen und dann noch diese Doppelschicht eingelegt. Nach zwei Operationen und vielen Untersuchungen hatte der Chefarzt dann endlich gegen 20 Uhr auf dem Parkplatz des Forest-Hills Hospital seinen Wagen aufgeschlossen und in sein verlängertes Wochenende gerast.

Er setzte sich auf dem Stuhl einmal herum und öffnete den Kühlschrank hinter sich. Ein kurzer prüfender Blick und erspähte eine halbe Pizza mit Thunfisch und Ananas, die ihm seine Kinder übrig gelassen hatten. Er rollte mit den Augen. Nur eine halbe Pizza? Na wenigstens haben sie die nicht auch noch aufgegessen... Der Arzt stellte den Backofen an und legte die kalte Pizza auf das Backblech auf dem Herd. Nach einem Gang ins Wohnzimmer um das Telefon auf entgangene Anrufe zu überprüfen, schrieb er seinem Ehemann eine kurze SMS und ging in den ersten Stock und klopfte an Davids Zimmertür.

Sein jüngster Sohn saß an seinem Schreibtisch und hatte seine Bücher und Hefte vor sich ausgebreitet. Er legte den Kugelschreiber beiseite und drehte sich zu seinem Vater um.

"Hey, Dad," begrüßte er Stephen etwas lustlos.

David wandte seinen Blick sofort wieder ab und begann den nächsten Absatz zu lesen, als Stephen den Raum durchquerte und sich neben ihn stellte. Der Mann lugte in das Spanischbuch und strich David einmal über die blonden Haare.

"Sind das schon Hausaufgaben an einem Freitag oder lernst du? Habt ihr eine Klausur nächste Woche?"

"Klausur," gab David preis ohne noch mal aufzusehen.

Jetzt sah Stephen etwas genervt aus. "Könntest du bitte in ganzen Sätzen antworten und mir nicht nur einzelne Wörter hinwerfen? Ich möchte ein paar mehr Informationen, bitte?"

"Was für Informationen denn," fauchte David jetzt laut zurück. "Klausur, Spanisch, Mittwoch! Reicht das?!"

Stephen bekam große Augen. Fassungslos sah er auf seinen Sohn hinab. "Was ist los mit dir," fragte er dann in einem ruhigen Ton, aber mit einem strafenden Blick. "Ich hatte doch nur was gefragt? Willst du die Woche wirklich so weiterlaufen lassen, David? Hat dir das Theater wegen dem Bier Vorgestern noch nicht gereicht?!"

Der sechzehnjährige Junge sah jetzt etwas geknickt aus, als er die Hände in seinen Schoß fallen ließ und sich an diesen besagten Mittwoch zurück erinnerte...

Er war den ganzen Dienstagnachmittag und Abend bei seinem Freund Michael gewesen. Die Eltern waren nicht da und so hatte Michael, dem es im Moment nicht so gut ging, ein paar Bier besorgt. Die Jungs hatten gequatscht und getrunken und dann hatte der angeheiterte David auch noch total die Zeit vergessen und war erst viel zu spät wieder zu Hause aufgetaucht. Sein Vater war auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, wegen seiner anstrengenden Schichten und hatte dann den Schlüssel in der Eingangstür gehört. Stephen war an die Decke gegangen, als er seinen Sohn leicht angetrunken und nach Bier riechend in der Lobby aufgefunden hatte - um ein Uhr in der Früh und mitten in der Woche!

Die Standpauke, die der Arzt seinem Jüngsten gehalten hatte, schwirrte immer noch in Davids Kopf herum. Auch die Strafe, die er am nächsten Tag über Stephens Knie erhalten hatte, würde ihm auf jeden Fall noch in Erinnerung bleiben.

Er hatte Glück gehabt, das wusste der Teenager! Sein Hintern tat trotzdem noch weh, wenn er sitzen musste und auch das Laufen war nicht sehr angenehm. Vorsichtig zupfte David an dem Kissen herum, was unter seinem Po und auf dem Stuhl lag und sah zu seinem Vater hinauf, der immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete.

"Entschuldige! Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich das alles bis Mittwoch drauf hab, Dad?"

Stephen stützte sich mit der rechten Hand auf der Tischplatte ab und hob das Buch vor seine Augen. Seufzend begann er zu lesen und rollte nach den ersten Absätzen schon mit den Augen. Spanisch war leider auch nicht wirklich seine Stärke und Grammatik schon gar nicht. Nachdenklich biss er sich auf die Lippe und legte das Buch wieder vor seinem Jungen ab.

"Da kann ich dir, glaub ich, nicht helfen... Mac könnte das jetzt," sagte er nachdenklich.

"Und der ist nicht hier," erwiderte David missmutig. "Toll! Das ist keine Hilfe, Dad!"

"Was ist denn mit Vanessa? Hast du sie schon gefragt? Deine Schwester ist ja ganz gut in Sprachen"

Nein, das hatte er nicht! David hatte keine Lust zu lernen. Ganz besonders, wenn er mit einem wunden Hintern auf diesem blöden Stuhl sitzen musste.

"Nein, Sir." gab er zurück.

"Dann schlage ich mal vor, dass du deine Schwester fragst, okay," sagte der Arzt und nahm seine Hand vom Tisch. Er drehte sich um und ging langsam zur Tür zurück. Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. "Ihr habt das doch alles in der Schule durchgenommen oder nicht? Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du da geschlafen hast, mein Junge?"

Frustriert ließ David seinen Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme fallen und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, was Stephen aber dazu brachte, noch einmal zu ihm zurück zu gehen und ihn am Kragen des roten Kapuzenpullovers zu packen.

"Was war das bitte?! ... Ich hab mich verhört, oder?"

"J-ja, ja du hast dich verhört!" _Scheiße!_

Davids Augen wurden groß vor Schreck und er wurde auf einmal ganz klein auf seinem Stuhl. Nervös spielte er an seinen Händen herum, während er versuchte, die Situation nicht noch schlimmer zu machen. Er wollte schließlich mit seinen Geschwistern auf diese Party Morgen. Von der ihr Vater noch nichts wusste. Stephen nickte und ließ ihn los.

"Hoffentlich, David! Sei froh, dass ich noch mal ein Auge zugedrückt habe am Mittwoch, okay? Das hätte für dich auch ganz anders ausgehen können."

"Ja, Sir," erwiderte David respektvoll und nickte. "Ich hab verstanden."

Stephen nickte ebenfalls. "Gut! Dann geh jetzt mal zu den anderen und frag wegen Spanisch bitte! Ich möchte nicht, dass die Klausur in die Hose geht..."

Schnell erhob er sich von seinem unbequemen Stuhl, nahm sein Buch und Heft und ging mit seinem Vater auf den Flur, wo Stephen kurz Jason, Vanessa und Alex sagte, dass er zu Hause war und sich umzog.

Dann lief er wieder die Treppe hinunter und schob die Pizza in den heißen Ofen. Während er hungrig auf sein Essen wartete, begann Stephen in einer Zeitschrift zu blättern, als er hastige Schritte hörte. Kaum fünf Sekunden später kamen seine Kinder in die Küche spaziert und Vanessa setzte sich ihrem Vater gegenüber.

Stephen lächelte freundlich. "Was ist, Prinzessin?"

Und sie lächelte zurück, was Stephen irgendwie mißtrauisch machte. Hinter ihr verhielt sich der Rest der Bande still und schien auf irgendetwas zu warten. Vanessa überlegte wie sie das Gespräch beginnen konnte und öffnete schließlich den Mund - ohne ein weiteres, unschuldiges Lächeln für ihren müden Vater aufzusetzen. "Daddy?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. "Jaaa?"

"Ich- also wir," stotterte seine Kleine vorsichtig. "Da ist so eine Party und wir-" Sie sah hilfesuchend hinter sich auf ihre beiden Brüder, die aber erstmal nichts dazu sagen wollten. Vanessa wandte sich wieder an ihren Vater. "Da ist eine Party! Die ist auch ganz in der Nähe... Dürfen wir da hin? Bitte, Daddy?"

"Wo ist die Party denn," fragte er, als er die Zeitschrift weglegte. "Kenne ich den Gastgeber? Ein paar mehr Informationen brauche ich schon, Leute!"

"Bei Michael zu Hause," sagte David jetzt schnell.

"Bei dem Michael wo du dich hast volllaufen lassen," stellte der Arzt trocken fest. Er warf kurz einen Blick hinter sich in den Backofen und stellte ihn dann aus, bevor er sich wieder an Vanessa wandte. Er seufzte.

"Und seine Eltern sind nicht da, nehme ich an?"

David zuckte die Schultern. "Ich glaub nicht... Ich weiss nicht genau!"

"Das möchte ich aber vorher wissen, David, okay? So was wie Dienstag Nacht möchte ich nämlich so schnell nicht noch mal erleben! Also Aufsichtspersonal? Ja oder nein? Kannst du das bitte vorher noch in Erfahrung bringen, bitte?" Der Mann stand auf und nahm einen Teller aus dem Schrank. "Die Party wird ja wohl nicht Morgen sein..."

Jetzt warfen sich seine Kinder nervöse Blicke zu. Nessi stieß Alex ihren Ellbogen in die Seite. "Sag doch auch mal was," zischte das Mädchen leise. "Du willst doch auch mit oder nicht?"

Als nach ein paar Sekunden immer noch keine Antwort zu ihm durchdrang, drehte Stephen interessiert und auch etwas mißtrauisch seinen Kopf nach hinten und musterte seine Sprößlinge mit einem intensiven Blick.

"Ist die Fete nächstes Wochenende, nachdem ihr die Spanischklausur geschrieben habt?"

"Nicht ganz, Dad," meldete sich jetzt auch Alex unsicher zu Wort.

"Wann denn bitte," stöhnte sein Vater. "Lasst euch doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Kann ich bitte mal eine vernünftige Antwort haben?"

"Äh, Morgen Abend," gab sein Ältester dann preis.

Stephen öffnete den Mund. "Morgen Abend?! Und ihr habt nicht mal drüber nachgedacht mir das etwas früher mitzuteilen?" Er ließ die Hand mit dem Teller sinken. "Ihr könnt mir doch nicht erst einen Tag vorher Bescheid sagen?!"

Der blonde David sah Alex verärgert an. "Siehst du, ich hab doch gesagt, wir sollen vorher fragen!"

"Dad, bitte," versuchte es Vanessa jetzt noch einmal. "Das ist doch hier ganz in der Nähe und wir bleiben auch nicht so lange, versprochen!"

Connors öffnete den Backofen und schob die Pizza auf seinen Teller, damit sie nicht noch dunkeler wurde. Er klappte die Tür wieder zu, stellte den Teller auf den Tisch und nahm sich Besteck aus der Schublade. Stephen ließ sich wieder müde auf seinen Stuhl sinken, bevor er seine Kinder erneut musterte.

"Also lange werdet ihr sowieso nicht bleiben, das steht fest! Deadline ist ein Uhr und keine Minute später, sonst setzt es was! Habt ihr verstanden?" Einstimmiges Nicken. Stephen fuhr unbeirrt mit seinen Bedingungen fort, während er die Pizza zerteilte. "David? Du rufst bei Michael an und fragst ob seine Eltern Morgen im Haus sind! Okay? Ich möchte das wissen!"

"Ja, mach ich," gab David schnell zurück. "Ich ruf ihn gleich an!"

"Okay, dann sag mir Bescheid und dann dürft ihr Morgen Abend gehen," teilte Stephen nickend mit. "Aber, meine Kleinen... Ich möchte nicht noch einmal so kurzfristig nach einer Party gefragt werden! Ist das klar? Ich fühle mich ein bißchen hintergangen und das sollte nicht sein! In Ordnung?"

"Ja, Dad, entschuldige," sagte Alex reumütig. "Kommt nicht wieder vor."

In diesem Moment hörte man noch einmal hastige Schritte auf der Treppe und nur drei Sekunden später sprang Jason die letzten Stufen hinunter. Kurz sah er in die offene Küche und nahm dann seine Schlüssel vom Sekretär. Während er sich stumm die Schuhe an zog, lehnte sich Stephen ein Stück nach rechts um an David vorbei einen Blick auf seinen Stiefsohn zu erhaschen. Doch dieser ließ sich nicht weiter stören. Als er seine Turnschuhe angezogen hatte, öffnete er die Haustür.

"Jason," rief der Arzt laut. "Wohin willst du?"

Macs Sohn ließ den Türknauf nicht los... "Auf ne Fete bei einem Freund in New York City! Bin um Mitternacht wieder da!"

Die anderen Jugendlichen starrten sich etwas fassungslos an. Waren sie hier etwa die Einzigen, die Bescheid sagen und um Erlaubnis fragen mussten? Hatte das Einzelkind wieder einen Sonderstatus? Die Gedanken wurden sehr schnell im Keim erstickt, als Stephen wütend die Hand auf den Tisch knallte und wieder auf stand. Er hatte noch keinen einzigen Bissen seiner Pizza gehabt und sie kühlte durch die anhaltenden Störungen immer weiter ab. Er warf einen Blick auf die Wanduhr, die bereits weit nach 21 Uhr anzeigte...

_Das gibt's doch nicht ..._ "Mach die Tür wieder zu und komm her, Jason," befahl er und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger neben den Tisch. "Sofort!"

Jason zuckte die Schultern. "Was ist denn?!"

"Jason! Ich sagte, du sollst her kommen!"

Nach der zweiten Aufforderung drückte der Teenager die Haustür dann doch wieder zu, ließ die Schultern hängen und marschierte durch die Lobby in die Küche. Dort drückte er sich an seinen Geschwistern vorbei bis er direkt vor Stephen stand, der die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und den Kopf schief legte.

"Du kannst deine Schuhe schön wieder ausziehen, denn du wirst auf keinen Fall auf irgendeine Fete gehen ohne mich vorher zu fragen," begann Stephen streng und deutete mit dem Finger auf ihn. "Und ich werde dich schon gar nicht spät abends mit Bus und Bahn nach New York City fahren lassen. Das kannst du schnell wieder vergessen!"

"Aber das-"

"Nein," fuhr Stephen ihn an. "Nur weil Mac eine Woche nicht da ist, wirst du nicht machen was du willst! Hättest du vorher gefragt, hätte ich es mir vielleicht überlegt! Aber nicht so!"

Der junge Taylor versuchte es noch einmal... "Stephen! Das ist die Fete des Jahres! Da sind auch welche aus unserer Klasse und-"

"Wer," fragte Connors neugierig.

"Miles Benedict," antwortete Jason gereizt.

"_Mein Miles_," fragte jetzt Vanessa irritiert. "Wieso hat er mich nicht gefragt, ob ich mit will?!"

Stephen seufzte. "Vanessa? Du bist jetzt nicht das Thema hier, okay?"

Er wandte sich wieder an Jason. "Selbst wenn der Papst persönlich eingeladen wäre, würde ich dich nicht - und ich denke dein Vater würde mir da zustimmen - nachts im Dunkeln und alleine nach New York City fahren lassen! Und wenn ich das Ganze sehr eng sehen würde, hattest du vor, dich rauszuschleichen ohne mir ein Sterbenswörtchen zu sagen, richtig?"

"Boh! Vergiss es," erwiderte Jason frustriert und wütend zurück. Als von Stephen keine Erwiderung kam, drehte sich der Junge enttäuscht um und lief durch die Lobby und die Treppe hinauf. Die Zimmertür knallte zu. Stephen atmete tief durch, setzte sich wieder und sah auf seine inzwischen abgekühlte Pizza, die vor ihm lag.

"Dad," fragte David unsicher. "Wir dürfen aber Morgen immer noch gehen, oder?"

"Ja, ihr dürft gehen," sagte der Mann müde.

Vanessa grinste. Sie erhob sich vom Stuhl, ging zu ihrem Vater und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Danke, Dad! Du bist der Beste!" Ihre Brüder grinsten übers ganze Gesicht.

"Wenigstens einer denkt das hier," gab der Arzt schmunzelnd zurück. Dann nahm er endlich einen ersten Bissen von seiner Pizza, während seine Kinder triumphierend in den ersten Stock verschwanden.

Nachdem die Pizza 20 Minuten später aufgegessen war, räumte Stephen die Spülmaschine ein, ging dann ins Wohnzimmer und schaute die Spätnachrichten, während er noch mal über Jason und die Party nachdachte. Natürlich würde er ihn nicht nach New York City lassen und schon gar nicht jetzt und im Dunkeln und zu Leuten, die er nicht kannte. Aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass seine Beziehung zu Jason unter diesem Verbot sehr leiden würde. Jason war eh schon etwas gereizt und provokant seit Mac auf dieser Dientsreise war. Er seufzte und stand wieder auf. Den Fernseher stellte er aus und spazierte wieder die Treppe hinauf, als ihm David entgegen kam, der sein Handy in der Hand hielt.

"Ehm... Also Michaels Eltern sind zuerst da und dann gehen die aber Essen," teilte David seinem Vater mit. "Keine Ahnung wann die wieder kommen."

Stephen trat in den Flur. "Ja, das ist okay! Kann ich euch Jason mitgeben?"

"Klar," sagte sein Sohn.

Als David wieder in sein Zimmer ging, wandte sich sein Vater um und wollte gerade an der Tür von seinem Stiefsohn klopfen, als Jason plötzlich vor ihm stand und mit den Augen rollte. "Was ist denn noch?!"

"Ich weiss, dass du sauer auf mich bist, okay," sagte der Arzt vorsichtig und legte eine Hand an den Türrahmen. "Aber du verstehst doch auch, dass du nicht einfach ohne zu fragen, abhauen kannst! Und schon gar nicht nach New York City, Jason!"

"Ja," knurrte der Junge sauer. "Hab ich jetzt Stubenarrest oder was?!"

Und in diesem Moment hätte Stephen sich am Liebsten umgedreht und das Angebot, was er ihm machen wollte, in den Mülleimer getreten! Doch er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen - Mac zu Liebe!

"Nein! Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag! Anstatt allein nach New York City zu fahren, gehst du einfach Morgen Abend mit deinen Geschwistern zu Michael auf die Party und ihr habt zusammen Spaß, bevor ihr die Spanischklausur schreiben müsst. Wie ist der Idee?"

Doch Jason Taylor ließ die Schultern hängen. "Ich wollte aber nicht zu einer dummen, kleinen Party in der Nachbarschaft, Stephen! Das ist doch total langweilig!"

"Entweder oder, Jason, okay? Fete oder keine Fete! So sieht es aus..."

"Du erpresst mich," erwiderte der siebzehnjährige Teenager.

"Wenn du das so siehst, dann bleib hier. Ich gebe dir hier einen Kompromiss und mehr kann ich nicht tun. Dein Vater würde dir das auch nicht erlauben, das weiss ich! Und jetzt möchte ich eine Antwort haben! Bist du an diesem Wochenende hier oder gehst du Morgen Abend aus? Entscheide dich!"

"Meinetwegen," erwiderte Jason immer noch sauer. "War's das?"

_Eins...zwei...drei...vier...fünf_, zählte der Mann in seinem Kopf um nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Jason war wirklich schwierig geworden in letzter Zeit und dass Mac jetzt nicht hier war, machte es nicht einfacher. Als er bei zehn angekommen war, warf er dem Teenager einen bösen Blick entgegen. "Gewöhn dir bitte einen anderen Ton an! Okay? Also, Fete? Ja oder nein?"

"Meinetwegen,"fauchte der Teenager immer noch sauer.

"Gut! Ich geh jetzt unter die Dusche und dann will ich in Ruhe fernsehn."

Nachdem sich Jason wieder in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte, ging Stephen in sein Schlafzimmer, holte ein Langarmshirt und eine bequeme, blaue Jeans aus dem Schrank und gönnte sich seine wohlverdiente, heiße Dusche.

Tbc...


	2. Saturday Night Party!

**AN:** Vielen Dank an alle Leser und Reviewer! Freut mich, dass ihr immer noch Spaß an meinen Stories habt und mir auch während dieser sehr langen Pause treu geblieben seid! Und jetzt hier das nächste Kapitel... Vanessa

* * *

Beinahe 24 Stunden später sass Jason mit Kopfhörern in den Ohren im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Er war fertig umgezogen, sogar die Schuhe hatte er schon an, doch große Lust mit seinen Geschwistern auf diese öde Party zu gehen, hatte er immer noch nicht. Nicht zuletzt lag das an seinem Stiefvater, der ihn gestern dabei erwischt hatte, wie er sich einfach ohne vorherige Absprache, zu einer angesagten Fete nach _New York City_ aufmachen wollte.

_Ob Stephen das Dad erzählen wird?_ Er sah auf seinen MP3-Player und drückte ein Lied weiter. Dann starrte er wieder die Wand an. _Vielleicht erzählt er es ihm auch nicht? Ach, soll er doch ..._

In diesem Moment klopfte es an seiner Tür und zwei Sekunden später machte Alex einen Schritt in das warme Zimmer. Auch Stephens Sohn war fertig für die Party und deutlich besser aufgelegt, als Jason, der sich jetzt die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren zupfte.

"Was ist," fragte er genervt.

Alex konnte sofort sehen, dass sein um ein Jahr älterer Stiefbruder ganz und gar nicht gut gelaunt war. Kurz überlegte er, ob es vielleicht besser wäre, die Tür wieder zu zuziehen und Jason einfach in Ruhe zu lassen, aber dann wäre er hier mit Stephen für die nächsten Stunden allein.

Ob das für beide so gut wäre? Der kleinste Funke konnte das Faß zum Überlaufen bringen und für Jason würde diese _Explosion_ dann garantiert schlimmer ausgehen als für Stephen!

"Wir wollen los," teilte Alex ihm mit. Er zuckte die Schultern. "Willst du jetzt mit oder nicht? Die anderen sind schon unten..."

Jason schaltete die Musik jetzt ganz aus und warf das kleine Gerät neben sich auf das gemachte Bett. Dann seufzte er, stand auf und schob beiläufig die angebrochene Flasche Fosters mit dem Fuß noch ein Stück weiter unter sein Bett. Die Bewegung und auch das Geräusch blieb Alex natürlich nicht verborgen. Neugierig machte er noch einen Schritt vorwärts und lugte unter das Bett, wo er das Bier erspähte. Mit großen Augen wandte er sich an seinen Stiefbruder.

"Spinnst du, Alter?!"

"Wieso denn," fragte der andere Teenager zurück. "Das ist ein Bier mehr nicht! Und es ist noch nicht mal leer... Also ein _halbes_ Bier!"

Alex seufzte. "Dad hat mir gerade beim Spülmaschineausräumen schon mal gesteckt, dass wir nichts trinken dürfen! Und mit _wir_ meinte er bestimmt uns _alle_, Jay!"

Macs Sohn bekam große Augen. Dann lachte er spöttisch. "Was?! Was für ein Blödsinn! Das ist ne Party und da trinkt man was!"

Der junge Connors seufzte wieder. Irgendwie nervte ihn das Ganze mit Jason jetzt schon und irgendwie würde er es jetzt besser finden, wenn er hier bleiben würde. Aber ... Jason hatte Stephen heute schon ein paar mal fast auf die Palme gebracht mit gewissen Äußerungen.

"KOMMT IHR JETZT," rief plötzlich Vanessa von unten hinauf. "SONST IST DIE PARTY VORBEI BEVOR WIR DA SIND!"

"JA, DOCH," brüllte Alexander zurück. Er wandte sich wieder an Jason Taylor, der sich jetzt seine Jacke schnappte und sich noch mal mit den Fingern durch das dunkelbraune Haar strich. "Hauch mich an!"

"Wieso?!"

"Tu es einfach," zischte Stephens Ältester leise.

Als Jason dann einen Schritt näher kam und ihm mit weitaufgerissenem Mund ins Gesicht hauchte, zog Alex eine etwas angewiderte Grimasse. "Oh, man! Mundspray! Nimm Mundspray und dann kau irgendwas. Vielleicht hilft das ja... Und dann: Halt dich einfach von Dad fern, wenn wir gleich raus gehen."

Nachdem sich Jason das Mundspray aus dem Badezimmer von David geborgt und einen Pfefferminzkaugummi eingeworfen hatte, hauchte er Alex noch einmal ins Gesicht und dieser nickte gequält.

"Könnte funktionieren! Okay, los!"

Als sie gemeinsam die Treppe hinunterkamen, warteten ihre Geschwister bereits voller Ungeduld in der Lobby neben der Treppe! David lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Haustür und Vanessa trank noch einen Schluck Pepsi. Als Nessi die zwei erblickte, stieß sie einen Seufzer aus und brachte die halb volle Dose zu ihrem Vater ins Wohnzimmer, der gerade einen gute Film gefunden hatte. David stieß sich von der Haustür ab und warf einen Blick zu seinem Dad hinüber.

"Wir sind weg, Dad! Bis später!"

"Moment noch," kam Stephens Anweisung zurück.

Während Jason schon die Augen verdrehte und die letzten beiden Stufen der Treppe hinabstieg um dann so schnell wie möglich das Haus zu verlassen und vor allem aus Stephens Reichweite zu kommen, kam der Arzt in die Lobby spaziert. Kurz musterte er die Jugendlichen und öffnete den Mund.

"Ich hab meine Meinung über die Deadline geändert," teilte er den Kindern mit.

Alex schluckte nervös. Vanessa und David sahen sich geschockt an und gerade als Vanessa protestierend den Mund öffnen wollte, ergriff ihr Vater wieder das Wort und hob dabei einen Zeigefinger in die Luft. "Ihr dürft bis zwei Uhr bei Michael bleiben au-"

"Jaaaa," riefen David und Alex voller Vorfreude wie aus einem Mund und grinsten ihren Vater an.

Dieser machte mit seiner Erklärung, die auch Jason überrascht hatte, weiter. "Auch weil Michaels Eltern eine gewisse Zeit da sein werden, okay?"

David fasste nach dem Türknauf... "Danke, Dad!"

Doch bevor sein blonder Sohn die Tür öffnen konnte, hielt sein Vater ihn noch mal davon ab. "Moment, David..."

Bei dem nächsten Satz, ließ Stephen seine Augen langsam von einem Kind zum anderen wandern.

"Ihr werdet alle nichts trinken! _Keinen. Einzigen. Schluck. Alkohol_! Für niemanden! Ist das klar, Leute?"

Jason riss entsetzt die Augen auf bei diesem Verbot und auch David ließ die Schultern hängen und versuchte es dann doch noch mal mit Betteln und seinem Welpenblick, den er so gut drauf hatte. Doch insgeheim wusste er, dass an dieser Anweisung nichts zu rütteln war.

"Oh, Dad, bitte...," flehte der sechzehnjährige blonde Junge leise. "Nur ein Bier, bitte!"

Doch sein Dad schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, David! Ich bleibe dabei! Und du, solltest dich schön daran halten, wenn du am Montag in der Schule sitzen willst! So eine Show wie Dienstag Nacht und Mittwoch Nachmittag möchte ich nämlich nicht noch einmal! Okay? Sind wir uns einig?"

Nicken. Doch er war enttäuscht. Maßlos enttäuscht. "Ja, okay!"

"Ihr dürft bis zwei Uhr bei Michael feiern oder eben bis er euch rauswirft und seid allerspätestens um halb drei wieder hier und im Bett," befahl der Arzt mit strenger Stimme. "Ihr kommt gemeinsam wieder her und niemand wird versehentlich da gelassen! Verstanden, Jungs?" Ein Blick zu seiner Tochter. "Und Mädchen?"

Sie grinste. "Ja, Dad!"

Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um ihren Vater, drückte ihn und Jason schob sich unauffällig an ihnen vorbei bis zur Haustür.

Als sich die kleine Truppe schließlich verabschiedet hatte und auf dem Weg zu Michael und der Fete war, holte sich Stephen ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, setzte sich wieder in sein Wohnzimmer und wählte dann die Handynummer von seinem Mann.

* * *

Während sie in gemäßigtem Tempo über die Jefferson-Street schlenderten, zog David eine offene Packung _Lucky Strike_ aus seiner Jackentasche. Schnell fingerte er eine Zigarette heraus, steckte sie in den Mund und zündete sie an. Nach einem langen Zug, verschwanden das Feuerzeug und die Packung wieder in der Tasche.

Alex warf seinem kleinen Bruder einen wissenden Blick zu. "Das konntest du jetzt nicht erwarten, oder?!"

David zuckte die Schultern. "Nein! Außerdem hab ich seit drei Tagen keine geraucht, weil ich Arrest hatte! Und aus dem Fenster qualmen hab ich mich dann irgendwie doch nicht getraut..."

Vanessa grinste. "Du hast Glück, dass Dad dich überhaupt hat mitgehen lassen, David! ... Gib mir auch eine!"

Demonstrativ hielt sie die Hand auf. David seufzte und zog dann nochmal die Packung hervor. Seine Schwester nahm eine Zigarette heraus und sie blieben kurz mitten auf dem Bürgersteig stehen, damit David sie anzünden konnte. Qualmend und quatschend zog das Quartett dann munter weiter in Richtung Michaels Party!

Als sie nach 15 Minuten Fußmarsch endlich durch das kleine Gartentor der Andersons traten, hatten Vanessa und ihr Bruder die Zigaretten aufgeraucht. Laute Musik hallte ihnen entgegen, als Michael sie sah und sofort zu ihnen hinüber kam.

"Hey ihr," grüßte er seine Gäste. "Gut, dass ihr da seid! Die Party muss ein bißchen in Schwung kommen..."

"Danke für die Einladung," sagte Nessi lächelnd und sah sich in dem Garten um. Riesig groß war der Platz nicht, aber es reichte. Sie erblickte nur fünf andere Schulkameraden, aber das war es bis jetzt. Sie sah wieder Michael an. "So viele sind ja noch nicht da oder ist der Rest drinnen auf dem Klo?"

Der Gastgeber schüttelte den Kopf. "Ne, da ist niemand, aber es ist ja auch noch relativ früh! Die Meisten kommen etwas später so gegen elf Uhr!"

"Okay," sagte David Schulter zuckend.

"Wie lang dürft ihr bleiben," fragte Michael, während er mit seinen Gästen über die Wiese spazierte und zu einem langen Tisch auf dem eine große Glasschüssel mit undefinierbarem, flüssigem Inhalt stand. Daneben war eine Armee von roten Plastikbechern gestapelt und ein 20-Liter-Faß Bier!

Jason starrte in die gut duftende Bowle mit Ananas- und Pfirsichstücken. Dann wandte er sich an Michael. "Wir dürfen bis zwei bleiben!"

"Wow," entgegnete Michael erstaunt. "Du auch, Vanessa?" Sie nickte. "Was ist mit eurem Vater passiert?! Ich dachte ihr müsst um Mitternacht schon wieder die Biege machen?"

"Ne, Gott sei Dank nicht," entgegnete Alex. "Er hat mal ein Auge zugedrückt... Aber-"

Als Michael den gierigen Blick von Jason bemerkte, nahm er einen der bunten Becher hoch und reichte ihn dem Jugen. "Hier, bedien dich, Jason! Ich hab ganz schön was reingekippt! Die ist echt gut!"

Der blonde David schüttelte den Kopf. "Ehm, wir dürfen nichts trinken, Michael! Leider..."

Geschockt öffnete der Gastgeber den Mund. "WAS? Eine Fete ohne was zu trinken?! Ach kommt schon, Leute! Dave?!"

Alex reichte seiner Schwester eine Dose Pepsi, die mit vielen anderen in einem Eiskübel vor sich hindümpelte. Daneben stand ein noch voller Kasten Wasser auf dem Boden. Auch Alex hätte natürlich Lust auf ein kaltes Bier oder diese verdammt gut riechende Bowle, aber der siebzehnjährige Junge wollte sich an das totale Alkoholverbot seines Vaters halten.

"Michael," antwortete David seufzend. "Kannst du dich noch an Dienstag erinnern?"

"Klar! Danke, dass du noch hier geblieben bist und mit mir den Kasten leergemacht hast..."

Vanessa riss etwas entsetzt die Augen auf, während sie ihren blonden Bruder am Ärmel des Pullovers hielt. "Was?! Ihr habt einen ganzen Kasten leer getrunken, David?! Während der Woche? Spinnst du? Du hast Glück, dass du noch lebst!"

David lachte. "Es war kein ganzer Kasten, Nessi! Nur der Rest!"

"Aber es hat dicke gereicht um Stephen auf 180 zu kriegen," lachte Jason schadenfroh und nahm dann wie selbstverständlich einen der Plastikbecher, den er dann mit einer Kelle Bowle füllte. Demonstrativ trank er einen Schluck und kaute dann auf den Dosenfrüchten herum, die den Alkohol aufgesaugt hatten. "Die ist echt gut, Michael!"

Er wurde angestarrt - von allen! "Was ist? Das merkt der doch in fünf Stunden nicht!"

_Hmm, eigentlich hat er ja Recht_, dachte David. Er ließ die Schultern sinken und warf dann seinem besten Freund einen Blick zu. "Okay, aber nur einen Becher, Michael! Sonst kriegen wir alle echt ein riesen Problem..."

Michael grinste erleichtert und schlang einen Arm um die Schulter seines Kumpels. "Na also! Es geht doch... Ist euer Vater immer noch so streng?"

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung," erwiderte Nessi leise.

Nachdem Michael Stephens Kindern je einen Becher Bowle eingeschenkt hatte, stießen sie gemeinsam an. Später trudelten nach und nach weitere Gäste ein und Jason und Alex halfen Michael beim Aufbau des Buffets.

Es wurden drei Schüsseln mit Salat auf den freien Tisch gestellt, daneben Chickenwings und Frikadellen und dampfend heiße Folienkartoffeln mit Quark! Dazu gab es noch Pommes und verschiedene Soßen. Sofort machten sich alle hungrig über das bereitgestellte Abendessen her.

Auch Jason befüllte sich ... seinen vierten Becher Bowle! Die Connors Kinder bemerkten den Alkoholkonsum ihres Stiefbruders nicht.

"Michael," rief Michaels Dad ihn dann gegen neun Uhr. "Kommst du mal kurz?"

"Ja, Dad," antwortete Davids bester Freund und joggte zu seinen Eltern hinüber, die etwas Abseits an dem kleinen Gartentor standen.

Die zwei Erwachsenen waren fertig angezogen und Michaels Mutter trug ihre guten Ohrringe und die Lederhandtasche um den Arm. Michael wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihnen, aber was genau gesprochen wurde, konnten David, Jason und die anderen nicht hören. Auch war die Musik viel zu laut...

Michael nickte ein paar mal sein Einverständnis und gestikulierte mit den Händen, so als ob er seine Mutter beschwichtigen wollte. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden drehten sich seine Eltern schließlich um und verließen durch das kleine Tor die Party!

Während ihre Brüder den Begrüßungsdrink bereits ausgetrunken hatten, nippte Vanessa etwas vorsichtiger an der schmackhaften und süßen Bowle. Sie hockte etwas Abseits auf einem der Gartenstühle, die überall herumstanden und unterhielt sich mit Jason, der mit seinem wiedermal leeren Becher herumspielte. Es war einigermaßen warm, so dass sie nur einen etwas dickeren Pullover trug.

"Ich hol mir noch was," sagte Jason plötzlich und stand auf.

"Ich glaub, das ist keine gute Idee, Jason... Du weisst, dass wir eigentlich gar nichts trinken dürfen?!"

Er seufzte. "Na und? Dein Dad soll sich nicht so anstellen!" Er grinste. "Er merkt das sowieso nicht, wenn wir erst in-" Ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr... "Erst in über vier Stunden wieder zu Hause sein sollen!"

_Er soll sich nicht so anstellen?_ Stephens Tochter rollte mit den Augen bei dieser Aussage! Sie wippte mit dem Fuß hin und her, während sie noch mal an ihrem halb vollen Drink nippte. "Jason, hör mal-"

Der Junge sah sie an. "Ist doch meine Sache, wenn ich mich betrinke, Nessi!"

Gerade als sie noch etwas erwidern wollte, drehte Macs Sohn sich um und spazierte gemütlich über den Rasen in Richtung der Bowleschüssel. Vanessa sah ihm hinterher.

"Und unsere Sache ist es, wenn _unser Dad_ wegen deinem _Bullshit_ total ausflippt und sich eine ganze Woche wegen jeder Kleinigkeit aufregen wird," rief sie laut genug, dass er sie sogar noch über die laute Musik hören konnte - hoffte sie zumindest.

Er blieb an der improvisierten Bar stehen, blickte sich kurz zu ihr um und befüllte seinen leeren Becher erneut mit Bowle. Dann kam Jason zu ihr zurück getrottet...

Er setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl schräg neben Vanessa und trank weiter. Sie seufzte. Dann holte sich Vanessa einen vollen Teller vom Buffet und begann zu essen, während sie überlegte, ob und was heute Nachmittag zu Hause zwischen Jason und ihrem Dad passiert sein konnte, dass sich Macs Sohn immer noch so abweisend und wütend verhielt. Das konnte doch nicht nur wegen dem New York City Party Verbot sein oder? Das Mädchen schob sich einen Chickenwing in den Mund und knabberte das zarte Fleisch vom Knochen ab.

"Willst du nichts essen," fragte sie Jason.

Er trank wieder einen Schluck aus dem Becher. "Ne..."

"Was ist heute passiert," fragte Nessi weiter und nahm sich ein Stück Weißbrot von dem Teller, das sie in den Ketchup tunkte. "Ich hab Dad und dich in der Küche reden gehört..."

"Wieso fragst du dann, wenn du es gehört hast?" Noch ein großer Schluck Bowle...

Vanessa zuckte die Schultern und kaute. "So genau hab ich ja nicht zugehört, aber Dad war sauer oder?"

"Er war sauer auf mich - Ich bin sauer auf ihn, Vanessa! Okay? War es das?"

"Wieso war er sauer auf dich," fragte plötzlich David hinter ihnen interessiert. "Weil du dich raus schleichen wolltest, richtig?"

Jason Taylor stöhnte laut und drehte sich genervt zu David um. Diese ganze Fragerei ging ihm total auf die Nerven! Der Junge wollte keine Fragen mehr beantworten, sondern einfach nur seinen Ärger und Frust gegenüber seinem Stiefvater mit diesem Zeug hier hinunterspülen. Schnell trank er noch mal bis der rote Plastikbecher nur noch halb voll war und versuchte sich dann der Fragerei seiner Halbgeschwister zu entziehen.

"Stephen hat mir gesagt, dass er es nicht mag, wenn ich ihn nicht in meine-" Jason versuchte sich an die richtigen Worte zu erinnern. Er sah David an. "_Freitagabendplanung_ mit einbeziehe! Und dann hat er noch gesagt, dass er mir die Regeln auch gerne noch mal verdeutlichen würde, wenn ich sie nicht verstanden hätte. ... Das hat er ein bißchen lauter gesagt! Das war es!"

Er zuckte die Schultern, so als ob Stephen und seine Anweisungen ihm scheißegal wären! Vanessa und David warfen sich nervöse und ungläubige Blicke zu. Irgendwie konnten sie nicht ganz verstehen, weshalb Jason jetzt schon wieder eine Regel brechen wollte. War der junge Taylor wirklich so dumm geworden? Andererseits hatte er den Arzt noch nie so richtig wütend erlebt oder?

Die Zeit verging...

"So, Leute, jetzt gibt es die harten Sachen," rief Michael plötzlich einmal durch den Garten. "Wer hat Lust auf Tequila?!"

Vanessa blickte nach vorn und sah Davids besten Freund mit einer großen Kiste in den Händen, die er vorsichtig auf dem Tisch mit dem Faß Bier abstellte. Was genau drin war, sah sie nicht... Aber das knallrote Hütchen der Flasche konnte man sehr gut erkennen. _Tequila? Echt jetzt?_

Während Vanessa noch überlegte, ob sich einer ihrer beiden großen Brüder vielleicht doch hinreißen lassen und seinen Arsch riskieren würde, war Jason bereits vom Stuhl gesprungen - mit einem in freudiger Erwartung machendem Gesicht! Sie schlug sich die Hand vor ihr Gesicht. _Oh man ..._

Als der schwarzhaarige Jason bei Michael an kam, hatte der bereits die durchsichtige Flasche Tequila aus der Kiste geholt und auf den Tisch gestellt. Während Anderson sich die Flasche etwas genauer an sah und noch mal den Alkoholgehalt checkte, vielleicht konnte man das Zeug ja doch irgendwie anzünden? ... Nahm Taylor einige der kleinen Schnappsgläser heraus. Zwei Salzstreuer und ein Netz frische Zitronen folgten, die ein anderer Gast schnell in Scheiben zerteilte.

Da das Bierfaß ja gerade in der Nähe war, zapfte sich Jason dann auch sein zweites Bier auf der Party! Während sich langsam eine kleine Menschentraube um die Bar bildete, die alle etwas von dem Agave Schnapps haben wollten, drückte Michael Jason die Flasche in die Hand.

"Hier! Fang schon mal an einzukippen! Ich hol noch eben was anderes aus dem Keller... und ein paar Chips!"

Jason nickte schnell. Er öffnete die schöne Flasche und begann den herumstehenden Partygästen je ein Glas einzuschenken. Die vollen Gläser wurden wieder auf den Tisch neben das Salz und die vielen Zitronenscheiben gestellt. Inzwischen hatten sich auch Vanessa und Alex zu Jason gestellt, David war auf der Toilette und die Geschwister sahen etwas erschrocken dabei zu wie ihr Stiefbruder eines der kleinen Gläser hoch nahm und in zwei Zügen aus trank.

Alexander tippte ihm auf die Schulter, während Taylor sein Glas wieder auffüllte. das klappte noch immer ganz gut, auch wenn der Achtzehnjährige bereits ein kleines bißchen alkoholisiert wirkte und etwas umherschwankte.

"Jay? Das ist echt keine gute Idee, glaub mir! Du, du hast bestimmt schon fünf Becher Bowle und zwei oder drei Bier intus und jetzt noch Tequila und auf Ex, ist nicht gerade das, was Dad unter _'Ihr trinkt keinen Tropfen Alkohol'_ versteht, Alter!"

"Hör doch mal mit Stephen, dem Spielverderber auf," knurrte Jason laut zurück. Doch er setzte sein Glas vorsichtig ab um auf Michael zu warten, den er aber bereits aus der Hintertür des Hauses kommen sah. "Er ist nicht hier, oder?"

Nessi rollte mit den Augen. War klar, dass der Satz jetzt kommen musste...

Unterdessen stieß auch wieder David zu ihnen, der Michael folgte und vier Chipstüten balancierte. Als sie an dem Tisch an kamen, holte Michael Anderson eine Packung Ping-Pong Bälle hinter seinem Rücken hervor und warf sie vor sich auf die Wiese.

"Erst trinken und dann spielen," sagte Michael grinsend.

Er nahm eine Scheibe Zitrone und rieb sich damit einmal über den Handrücken und die Stelle zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen. Die Zitronenscheiben wurden herumgereicht und die Gäste, die mittrinken wollten, machten es ihm nach.

Als nächstes streute er etwas Salz auf die eingeriebene Stelle, was an der Haut haftete. Die Zitronenscheibe behielt er in den Fingern. Schnell leckte er sich das Salz von der Haut und biss dann in die Zitrone, die er komplett in den Mund nahm, aussaugte und dann Kopf schüttelnd vor Ekel, das Stück Schale heraus nahm und auf den Tisch zurück legte.

Dann prostete er der kleinen Gruppe mit erhobenem Schnappsglas zu und exte den Tequila in einem entschlossenen Zug weg! Danach wurde direkt die nächste Runde ausgeschenkt und Jason war bei dieser Runde, wie auch bei den folgenden drei auch wieder dabei.

Fast vier Stunden später fühlte sich Jason Taylor irgendwie ziemlich müde. Er sass auf einem Stuhl direkt an der Bar und hatte wieder einen vollen Becher Bier vor sich - daneben einen neuen Tequila! Etwas weiter entfernt, aber so nah, dass sie ihn gut beobachten konnten, standen die drei Connors Kinder in einem Halbkreis auf der Wiese, während die Stereoanlage auf der Terrasse _The Killers_ mit _Run for Cover_ spielte.

"Der sieht ziemlich betrunken aus," meinte Alex. "Vielleicht sollten wir mal langsam gehen? Wie spät ist es denn?"

Vanessa sah auf ihre Uhr. "Oh Mist! Gleich viertel vor zwei!"

"Wieso," sagte David und zuckte die Schultern. "Das schaffen wir doch locker bis zur Deadline! Wir gehen doch nicht langsamer als vorher?"

Nessi zeigte grübelnd auf Jason, der sich versuchte aufrecht auf dem Stuhl zu halten. "Na ja, wir schaffen das schon, aber..."

"Er ist bestimmt nicht so schnell wie wir," beendete Alexander Connors den verhängnisvollen Satz seiner kleinen Schwester, während er Jason beobachtete. "Gut, dass der Stuhl Armlehnen hat!"

Vanessa seufzte. "Der ist total betrunken! Scheiße! Mac bringt ihn um!"

"_Dad_ bringt ihn um," sagten ihre beiden Brüder wie aus einem Mund.

"Wollt ihr gehen," rief Michael Anderson plötzlich und kam zu ihnen hinüber. Viele der Gäste waren bereits vorher gegangen. Die Connors und Jason waren mit die einzigen Nachzügler, doch man konnte Michael ansehen, dass er sie gerne noch etwas länger bewirtet hätte. "Wir spielen gleich noch Shocken!"

David sah ihn an. "Ehm, wir würden gerne noch bleiben, Michael, aber sieh dir mal Jason an? Der ist kurz vorm Umkippen! Wir-wir müssen sehen, dass wir ihn ins Bett kriegen ohne, dass unser Dad was merkt!"

"Ach, kommt schon," rief Anderson enttäuscht.

"Ja, wir sollten nicht noch länger bleiben," pflichtete Alex seinem Bruder schnell bei. "Dad war mit der Deadline schon verdammt großzügig heute, also sollten wir jetzt abzischen und seine Geduld nicht überstrapazieren!"

Die drei Geschwister gingen gemeinsam zu dem total betrunkenen Jason, der gerade mit der Hand nach seinem leeren Tequilaglas tastete. Vanessa schob das leere Glas von ihm weg, während Jason ins Leere fasste. Das Mädchen sah etwas ratlos, aber bestimmend ihre Brüder an.

"Ihr tragt ihn!"

David rollte mit den Augen. "Wir legen zusammen und rufen uns ein Taxi!"

"Die nehmen keine Betrunkenen mit, die ihnen in das Auto kotzen könnten, David," mischte sich jetzt Michael ein. "Hab ich mal versucht!"

"Siehst du," sagte Nessi Schulter zuckend. "Ihr tragt die Alkoholleiche..."

"Meinetwegen," gab David nickend zurück.

Er legte Jason eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte ihn etwas hin und her. Der alkoholisierte Junge hatte inzwischen die Arme auf den Tisch gelegt - genau in eine Bierpfütze - und den Kopf müde darauf gebettet. Ob die gute Lederjacke das überleben würde? David musterte ihn genauer. Jason hatte die Augen geschlossen. Schlief er jetzt etwa noch?

"Jason," sagte der blonde Junge laut. "Aufwachen! Wir gehen jetzt! Komm schon!"

Sie hörten ein erschöpftes und lautes Schnauben. Er schien wirklich zu schlafen. Dann nach ein paar Sekunden bewegte sich der Betrunkene langsam und hob den schweren Kopf. Müde blinzelte Jason in den hellen Vollmond hinauf und erkannte dann seine Stiefgeschwister und Michael, die etwas besorgt um ihn herumstanden.

"Wassss los?"

"Sprechen kann er noch," sagte Michael ungerührt. Irgendwie schien es ihm nichts auszumachen, dass sich einer seiner Gäste voll _abgeschossen_ hatte ... "Er hätte vielleicht zwischendurch etwas Wasser trinken sollen!"

Nessi verdrehte wieder die Augen. "Klasse, Michael! Das ist keine Hilfe, okay?"

"Ich kann euch leider nicht fahren," wollte er witzig sein, doch das war es nicht.

Jetzt hob Jason die rechte Hand und tastete seinen Pullover, die Jacke und die Hose ab. Besorgt sah David ihn an und noch ehe er ihn fragen konnte, was er suchte, schlug sich Jay mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

"Verdammt... Wo sind meine Schlssl...?"

Entschlossen packte ihn Alexander am linken Arm und zog ihn etwas unsanft auf die Füße. "Du hast kein Auto, Jason! Außerdem würden wir dich so nicht fahren lassen! Komm schon! ... David, hilf doch mal?"

"Ja, ist ja gut!"

Zusammen halfen ihm die beiden Connors Brüder langsam durch den Garten, verabschiedeten sich bei den anderen Gästen, die noch da waren und bei Michael und quetschten sich durch das kleine Gartentor hinaus in den Vorgarten und die Strasse!

Inzwischen war es zwei Uhr nachts und Vanessa überlegte fieberhaft ob sie es wirklich schaffen würden, um halb drei brav in ihren Betten zu liegen - ohne dass Stephen etwas von Jasons derben Alkoholmißbrauch bemerken würde.

Die ersten zwanzig bis dreißig Meter konnten sie Jason noch ganz gut in ihrer Mitte aufrecht halten. Dann wurde ihm schlecht. Das Quartett stoppte auf dem breiten Bürgersteig, als David merkte, dass sich Jason übergeben musste. Schnell war ein großer Baum gefunden, der mit anderen Bäumen alle 30 Meter gepflanzt war um die Strasse zu verschönern.

"Los zu dem Baum da," befahl David hektisch. "Er darf nicht in einen der Vorgärten kotzen oder mitten auf den Bürgersteig!"

"I-ich fühlll mich nich gut," stotterte der Betrunkene unsicher.

Als sie an dem Baum ankamen, schoben sie Jason so nah an den Stamm wie möglich und er hielt sich mit den zittrigen Händen an dem Stamm fest, um nicht zu fallen. Macs Sohn sah nach unten auf die Erde und das Gras. Dann begann er zu würgen.

"Boh, ist das eklig," sagte Nessi angewidert und hielt sich eine Hand vor Mund und Nase, während sie weg sah. "Ich weiss, warum ich das hasse!"

"Schön ist es nicht," stimmte ihr blonder Bruder zu, während er Jason stützte. "Aber danach geht es ihm besser! Ist bei mir auch immer so... Bis ich von Dad angeschrien werde, er mir eine Standpauke hält und er mi-"

"Wir wissen es," unterbrach ihn Alex etwas genervt.

Als sie einen Wagen hörten, der heranpreschte, riss Jason den Kopf nach oben und ließ verängstigt den Baum wieder los. Auch die anderen Jugendlichen ließen abrupt, in der Annahme es könnte ihr Vater sein, der nach ihnen suchen würde, Jasons Kleidung los und der Junge fiel hilflos wie ein Sack Kartoffeln zur Seite und auf den Grasstreifen und Bürgersteig! Ihm wurde Schwarz vor Augen und er verlor die Besinnung...

David öffnete den Mund und rief seinen Namen und auch Alex kniete sich sofort neben seinen Stiefbruder, der sich aber nicht rührte. Als Vanessa merkte, dass der ankommende graue BMW einfach an ihnen vorbei fuhr und es doch nicht Stephen war, der am Steuer sass, konnte auch sie wieder durchatmen.

"Scheiße," rief David mit einem prüfenden Blick auf Jason, während seine Schwester immer noch dem fliehenden Wagen hinterher sah. "Ist er ohnmächtig?"

Alex behielt die Nerven und schlug Taylor leicht auf die Wange, der immer noch die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich nicht bewegte. "Jason! Aufwachen! Komm schon, Alter! Wach auf!"

Er prüfte die Atmung und fühlte mit zwei Fingern an der Halsschlagader nach dem Puls, so wie es ihnen ihr Vater bereits einige Male in einem Erste-Hilfe-Kurs demonstriert hatte. Erleichtert gab Alex ihm dann nach ein paar Sekunden einen weiteren Klapps mit der flachen Hand auf die Wange.

"Lebt er noch," fragte Vanessa panisch und tastete bereits in ihrer Handtasche, die ihr Stephen mal in der Stadt für eine gute Note gekauft hatte, nach dem Handy.

Doch ihr Bruder Alex hielt sie mit einer groben Handbewegung von diesem verhängnisvollen Anruf ab...

"Vanessa, nicht! Nicht Dad anrufen! Dann sind wir und vor allem Jason geliefert!" Ein Blick auf Jason, dann zu seiner Schwester. "Er atmet, okay? Siehst du? Er kommt wieder zu sich... Keine Panik!"

Langsam bewegte sich Jason auf dem Stück Grasfläche auf die Seite. Alles drehte sich um ihn herum. Stöhnend stützte er sich auf die Unterarme und versuchte sich von alleine wieder aufzurichten, doch er war zu schwach und sank wieder in sich zusammen, wie ein Luftballon, dem man die Luft hinausgelassen hatte. Vorsichtig halfen ihm die beiden Brüder mit sanfter Gewalt wieder auf die Beine. Vanessa wirkte immer noch geschockt!

"Jason, alles okay mit dir," fragte David vorsichtig nach und warf kurz einen prüfenden Blick auf seinen Hinterkopf, ob er blutete oder sonst etwas zu sehen war. Doch nichts! Jason hatte Glück im Unglück gehabt! "Du bist nicht auf den Kopf geknallt! Die Wiese hat alles abgefedert! Wieviele Finger sind das?"

Der blonde Junge hielt ihm vier Finger vor die Augen, die Jason Gott sei Dank alle abzählen konnte.

"Ich will mich hinsetzen, Dave," gab der Betrunkene leise zurück.

Alexander stützte ihn wieder von links, während sein Bruder auf der rechten Seite von Jason lief. Er hatte seine schlappen Arme über die Schultern der Brüder gelegt und musste eigentlich nur seine Füße hochheben und wieder absetzen. Doch in seinem bedenklichen Zustand war das mittlerweile schon eine sehr große Herausforderung fur ihn...

"Geht jetzt nicht, wir müssen weiter, Jason," sagte Alex seufzend. "Komm schon! Weit ist es nicht mehr!"

"Ich will schlafn..."

"Kannst du ja gleich," erwiderte jetzt David energisch. "Wenn wir an Dad vorbei sind und er nichts mitbekommt!"

Vanessa lief voraus. Jason schwankte, trotz der Unterstützung wieder bedenklich! Auch konnte er seine Füße und Schritte nicht wirklich gut koordinieren. Was dazu führte, dass David und sein Bruder extrem langsam gehen mussten, damit Jason nicht wieder umfiel oder stolperte und sich womöglich noch ein oder zwei Knochen brach.

"Ist dir immer noch schlecht, Jay," fragte Alex leicht besorgt, während er ihn seitlich an sah.

Sein Stiefbruder sah einfach nur auf den Weg vor sich. "Jaaaaa... immr noch! Ich will ins Be-"

"Du kommst gleich ins Bett," sagte Nessi. Auch sie war besorgt, obwohl sie die Jüngste war... Sie wandte sich an ihre Brüder, während sie eine andere Strasse hinunter gingen. "Wie sollen wir ihn eigentlich ins Bett bringen, wenn Dad noch wach ist und auf uns wartet?"

Sie gingen weiter. David schüttelte den Kopf. "Meinst du echt, der sitzt in der Küche um zwei Uhr morgens, trinkt eine Tasse Kaffee und wartet, Nessi? Echt jetzt? Der liegt im Bett und schläft!"

"Glaub ich aber auch," pflichtete Alex seiner Schwester bei. "Dass er noch wach ist, meine ich! Der lässt uns doch nicht bis nach zwei ausgehen, auch wenn es in der Nachbarschaft ist und geht dann ins Bett ohne zu kontrollieren, ob wir pünktlich wieder auf der Matte stehen! Überleg doch mal, David! Er war doch am Dienstag auch noch wach und hat auf dich gewartet oder?"

David zuckte die Schultern. "Das...war was anderes! Am nächsten Tag war Schule!"

"Ja und deswegen war er auch so sauer," lachte Nessi laut. "Obwohl du nicht total betrunken warst, so wie der hier!"

Jetzt lachte auch Alex... "Dass jemand mal betrunkener ist als David hätte ich nicht gedacht!"

"Ach, halt die Klappe," sagte David beleidigt, als sie endlich nach beinahe 30 Minuten und ohne weitere Komplikationen in die Jefferson-Street einbogen.

"Und dass du sogar dem Tequila wiederstehen konntest," ärgerte Alex ihn weiter und grinste. "Hab gedacht du wirst schwach bei dem Anblick der Flasche..."

David stoppte so abrupt, dass auch Alex notgedrungen anhalten musste. Jason wurde einfach festgehalten, damit er nicht über seine eigenen Füße stolperte. Stephens jüngster Sohn öffnete den Mund. "Ich muss doch nicht immer was trinken! Ich kann auch verzichten, okay?"

Nessi grinste gehässig. "Wenn Daddy droht, dich zu vierteilen vielleicht... Dann ja! Gib mal das Mundspray und die Kaugummis..."

Nachdem das Spray und die Kaugummis die Runde gemacht hatten und sich alle sicher waren, dass Stephen bei keinem von ihnen den einen Becher Bowle riechen würde, wurde allen bewusst, dass sie nach nur ein paar Metern zu Hause sein würden. Das Haus war schon in Sichtweite!

Also stoppten sie noch ein letztes Mal und besprachen das weitere Vorgehen. Vanessa würde als erste hineingehen und nach sehen wo Stephen war. Und dann würde sie ihn so weit ablenken, wenn es sein musste, dass der Rest sich in die erste Etage schleichen konnte. Sie würden Jason in sein Zimmer und ins Bett stecken und beten, dass ihm nicht noch mal so schlecht werden würde, dass er brechen musste. Dann müsste es nur noch Morgen werden! Fertig! So war die _Theorie_ ...

* * *

Gemeinsam schlichen sie an die Haustür heran. Bereits von Weitem hatten sie erkannt, dass in der Lobby und auch im Wohnzimmer noch Licht brannte. Vanessa warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in das Fenster direkt neben der Tür, doch da die weißen, fast blickdichten Vorhänge vorgezogen waren, konnte sie nur den Lichtschein erkennen. Schnell zog sie ihren Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche, drehte sich dann zu ihren Brüdern und Jason um, der immer noch ziemlich kraftlos in den Armen von David und Alex hing und hielt einen Finger vor ihre Lippen. _Kein Wort!_

Sie öffnete die weiße Haustür, spähte in die hell erleuchtete Lobby und sah sofort, dass die Küche am anderen Ende stockdunkel war. Der zweite vorsichtige Blick ging nach links und sie blieb sofort stehen, als sie bemerkte, dass die Schiebetür des Wohnzimmers nur einen Spalt geöffnet war.

Langsam betrat Stephens Tocher das Haus und machte sofort eine schnelle und auffordernde Bewegung mit der rechten Hand zu ihren Brüdern, die Jason hinter sich her zogen. Sie sollten sich beeilen! Wenn Stephen jetzt aus dem Zimmer kommen würde, wären sie geliefert - und ganz besonders Jason Taylor! Die Eingangstür wurde zugedrückt...

"Seid ihr wieder da," rief Stephen plötzlich mit müder Stimme.

Nessi schluckte, blieb kurz stehen und ging dann relativ gelassen zu der Schiebetür hinüber, damit ihr Vater nicht auf den Gedanken kam, hinaus zu kommen. Noch einmal sah sie hinter sich und als ihre Brüder und Jason die Wendeltreppe erreicht hatten und bereits einen Schritt nach oben machten, drehte sich das Mädchen wieder um. Sie schob die rechte Tür ein kleines Stückchen weiter auf, so dass sie mühelos hindurchpasste, aber nicht so weit, dass ihr Vater einen guten Blick hinauswerfen konnte.

Stephen Connors lag auf dem rechten Sofa! Eine Decke über seinen Beinen und ein dickes Kissen unter dem Kopf. Der Fernseher flimmerte vor sich hin... Vanessa konnte auf dem Couchtisch eine Flasche Bier und das Telefon sehen.

_Hat bestimmt die ganze Nacht ferngesehen und mit Mac telefoniert_, dachte Vanessa. _Das sollte ich mit mal mit Beth erlauben! Dann wär was los!_ Sie betrat das warme Wohnzimmer, lächelte dann und stellte sich schräg vor das Sofa, so dass sie hoffte, seinen Blick in die Lobby komplett zu versperren.

"Hi, Dad! Wir sind wieder da!"

Stephen seufzte müde. Er zwinkerte und rieb sich mit den Fingern über die Stirn und die Augen, während er versuchte sich an das schummerige Licht zu gewöhnen. Eigentlich hatte er partou nicht einschlafen wollen, sondern wollte auf die Kinder warten, aber dann war es nun mal doch passiert. Er legte seine Hände auf die Decke und seinen Bauch.

"Das seh ich, Prinzessin," erwiderte er dann leise. "Wie war die Party? Habt ihr euch alle benommen? Wie spät ist es eigentlich?!"

Er hörte Geräusche auf der Treppe... Doch seine Tochter interagierte sofort!

"Zwanzig nach zwei, Dad! Die Party war gut! Michael war froh, dass wir alle da waren!"

Er grübelte kurz, griff nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Videotext ein, wo er die genaue Uhrzeit ablesen konnte. Seine Kleine hatte Recht! Es war genau zwanzig Minuten nach zwei morgens... "Schön, dass es euch gefallen hat, Liebes! Auch wenn ihr nichts trinken durftet..."

Jetzt fühlte Vanessa sich etwas unwohl in ihrer Haut. Musste er diesen Satz jetzt echt bringen? Warum? Hatte er irgendetwas bemerkt? Hatte er vielleicht Jason beim Reinkommen gehört? Sie wurde unsicher und lächelte dann wieder. Der Mann musterte sie etwas eingehender, als er Geräusche aus dem ersten Stock hörte.

"Ist wirklich alles okay, Vanessa," fragte er dann, warf die Decke zur Seite und setzte sich auf. "Sind deine Brüder und Jason schon im Bett?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Ja, klar ist alles okay! Wieso nicht, Daddy? ... Ich geh jetzt auch mal ins Bett! Es ist ja schon so spät."

Ihr Vater stützte die Ellbogen auf seine Knie und legte die Handflächen über sein Gesicht. Er schien wirklich sehr müde zu sein. Doch Vanessa wollte ihn erstmal noch hier unten lassen. Denn irgendwie konnte sie sich denken, dass ihre Brüder da oben Probleme hatten, den betrunkenen Jason sicher ins Bett zu bekommen. Gerade als Stephen Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, nahm seine fünfzehnjährige Tochter die Fernsehzeitung vom Tisch.

"Jetzt läuft ein guter Film, Dad! Fünftes Programm," teilte sie ihm nickend mit. "Ein alter Western mit John Wayne!"

Er sah sie von unten herauf an. "Eigentlich bin ich schon zu müde..."

"Ach, Dad! Der Film ist wirklich gut! Den hab ich mit Alex mal gesehen!"

Stephen schaltete auf den entsprechenden Kanal um und ließ sich dann wieder mit dem Rücken in das Sofa sinken. Dann starrte er auf den Bildschirm und verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, dass seine liebe, aber gerissene Tochter ihn von dem ablenken wollte, was über ihm vor sich ging.

Nessi verabschiedete sich, schob die Schiebetür ganz zu und ließ ihn dann mit _John Wayne_ allein.

Als Vanessa ins erste Obergeschoß kam, zog sie sich die Schuhe aus, brachte sie in ihr Zimmer und schlich dann nur auf Socken wieder über den Flur und zu Jasons Zimmer. Leer! Die Decke des Bettes war aufgeschlagen, doch von Jason fehlte jede Spur! Stirnrunzelnd ging sie zum Badezimmer und drückte die Klinke herunter. Nichts passierte. Nessi klopfte so leise wie möglich an die verschlossene Tür.

"Ich bin's," flüsterte sie.

Als das Mädchen zwei Sekunden später in das geräumige Zimmer trat, stieg ihr schon der Geruch von Erbrochenem in die Nase. Das Licht war an. Alex hatte ihr die Tür geöffnet, die er jetzt auch wieder abgeschlossen hatte. Ihr Bruder David kniete mit Jason vor der Toillettenschüssel, in die sich der Sohn des Detectives übergab. Er hatte den Rand der Kloschüssel mit beiden Händen umklammert und keuchte wehleidig wie ein kleines Kind in das Porzellan hinein.

"Wo ist der Chef," fragte Alex seine Schwester.

"Dad ist immer noch im Wohnzimmer und guckt jetzt einen hoffentlich _total spannenden_ Western!" Dann stoppte sie kurz. "Der war schon total müde, Alex! Ich glaube sehr lange wird der nicht mehr da unten bleiben und sich Cowboys angucken wollen..."

Jason übergab sich wieder. Alex drehte sich zum Waschbecken, nahm ein kleines Handtuch vom Stapel und hielt es unter den kalten, laufenden Hahn bis es eingeweicht war. Dann faltete er es einmal in der Mitte und reichte es David, der es dem kreidebleichen Jason vorsichtig auf die Stirn legte und dort festhielt.

"Er muss ins Bett," stellte Vanessa unverblümt fest. "Ist alles draußen?!"

David sah sie an. "Woher soll ich das bitte wissen, Vanessa?"

"Weil eigentlich du immer derjenige bist, der das Badezimmer nach einer Party in Beschlag nimmt, Bruder," erinnerte ihn Alex an seine vielen Saufgelage, die dann leider fast immer ordentlich schief gegangen waren - jedenfalls der Schluß! Nur wenige Male hatte der Arzt seinen blonden Sohn nicht kotzend über dem Klo erwischt. Aber da war Stephen auch mit Mac in der Stadt unterwegs gewesen und hatte nichts bemerkt.

"Es-eees dreht sich alles," jammerte Jason plötzlich weinerlich. "Ich will ins Bett!"

"Gute Idee," stimmte Alex ihm zu.

Zusammen mit David half er Jason wieder auf die Füße. Die Klinke wurde heruntergedrückt und alle vier Teenager erstarrten vor Schreck! War Stephen schon auf dem Weg ins Bett? Oder hatte er nach ihnen sehen und _Gute Nacht_ sagen wollen und die leeren Betten vorgefunden?

Nessi starrte auf die verschlossene Tür. Es war so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

Alex bekam riesige Augen. "Ich glaub der Western war scheiße..."

"Ich glaub auch," hauchte sie so leise wie möglich.

Es klopfte. "Wer ist da drin?"

Die Jugendlichen warfen sich panische Blicke zu. Dann platzte es aus David und Vanessa heraus. "WIR!"

"Wer ist 'wir' bitte," hakte der Arzt verwirrt nach. "Vanessa und David?!"

"Ja, Dad," antwortete David ohne nach zu denken.

"Was macht ihr zusammen im Badezimmer um diese Zeit," fragte der Arzt weiter. Er war verwirrt und irgendwie glaubte er auch, dass etwas vor sich ging von dem er nichts wissen sollte. "Macht ihr mal auf, David?"

"Eh, David hatte ein Problem und er wollte das mit mir unter vier Augen besprechen ohne dass jemand stört, Dad," log Vanessa schnell weiter. Sie sah auf Jason hinab, der krampfhaft versuchte sich nicht noch mal zu übergeben. Ganz besonders nicht, da Stephen direkt vor der Tür stand... "W-wir gehen gleich ins Bett, okay?"

"Wo sind Jason und Alex, Vanessa," fragte der Arzt weiter. "Schlafen die schon? Dann war die Party ja wirklich richtig toll oder?"

"J-ja-ja die schlafen schon, Daddy," antwortete sie. _Bitte geh endlich ins Bett, Dad..._

Stille. Dann ... "Na gut, Kleines! Bis Morgen! Schlaft gut!"

Erleichtert sah Vanessa ihre Brüder an. Sie hob ihren Zeigefinger an die Lippen, dass alle noch still sein sollten, lehnte sich dann mit dem rechten Ohr an die geschlossene Badezimmertür und horchte. Schritte. Dann wurde eine Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen!

Sie entriegelte die Tür und machte dann eine auffordernde Bewegung mit der Hand. "Los! Schnell!"

Vanessa wartete bis ihre Brüder mit Jason direkt vor ihr waren, dann öffnete sie die Tür und lief auf den Flur hinaus, nur um sich dann wieder umzudrehen und ihren Brüdern zu helfen.

Als wenige Sekunden später alle vier aus dem Bad heraus waren und David die Tür zu zog, räusperte sich jemand am Ende des Flures. Alex sah Stephen als Erster!

Sein Vater stand mit einer schwarzen Jogginghose und einem grauen Langarmshirt bekleidet mit einem müden und ziemlich wütenden Gesichtsausdruck vor der geschlossenen Schlafzimmertür, die er nur zum Schein geöffnet und wieder geschlossen hatte. Die letzten vier Minuten hatte er hier draußen gestanden und gewartet bis die Kinder endlich aus dem Badezimmer kommen würden.

"Oh oh," machte David grinsend, während er versuchte Jason auf den Beinen zu halten, der immer schwächer zu werden schien. "Hi, Dad! Wir wollten gerade schlafen gehen!"

"Lass diesen Scheiß, David! ... Was ist mit Jason passiert, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Er-er hat," stotterte Nessi vorsichtig, obwohl ihr bewusst war, dass ihr Vater natürlich ganz genau wusste, was mit seinem Stiefsohn los war. Alex beendete den Satz für seine Schwester. "Er hat getrunken, Dad! Leider viel zu viel und wir haben das nicht wirklich mitgekriegt. Tut mir leid..."

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf, während er zu den Kindern hinüberspazierte. Dort versuchte er Jason etwas genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er war blass, schwach und roch ziemlich stark nach Alkohol! Der Arzt schüttelte sauer den Kopf und legte dann zwei Finger und Jasons Kinn um seinen Kopf oben zu halten und in seine Augen zu sehen.

"Jason," rief er ihn etwas lauter. "Hörst du mich? Und siehst du mich auch?"

"Stephen," machte der Betrunkene müde. "Kann ich in mein Bett?"

Connors starrte ihn an. "Nein! Du schläfst auf der Terrasse, mein Junge, damit du das Bett nicht vollkotzt!"

Jetzt sah nicht nur Jason irritiert aus, sondern auch David und Alex. Prompt begann David seinen Stiefbruder am Arm in Richtung Treppe zu zerren, als Alexander ihn Augenrollend wieder davon abhielt. Er hatte den Witz seines Vaters verstanden...

"Dave? Dad hat einen Witz gemacht! Hör auf an Jason rumzuzerren, man!"

Der Arzt machte ein paar Schritte zurück und öffnete wieder das Bad. „Zurück ins Bad mit ihm, David."

Dann sah der Arzt seinen ältesten an „Hol mir bitte meinen Koffer von unten und du Nessi holst ein Glas Wasser und einen Löffel."

Alle Kinder hatten ihre Anweisungen und taten jetzt gut daran, diese auszuführen. Stephen folgte David und Jason ins Bad. Der blonde Junge setzte seinen Stiefbruder auf die geschlossene Toilette und Jason hatte sichtlich Mühe, nicht hinunterzufallen. Stephen kniete sich vor seinen Stiefsohn und sah ihn müde und finster an

„Wie viel hast du getrunken, Jason?"

„Kei…keine Ahnung…viel", der Arzt seufzte und sah dann zu David.

„Weißt du wie viel?" Der Junge zuckte die Schulten und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Hat er sich schon übergeben?"

„Ja, schon einige Male."

Stephen nickte und sah dann wieder seinen Stiefsohn an „Ist dir noch schlecht, Jason?"

Dieser nickte gequält und verzog dann das Gesicht „Ab…aber ich will nicht mehr kozzen, Stevvven. Das tut so weh!"

„Die Wahl lasse ich dir aber nicht, mein Junge", sagte der Arzt mehr für sich und keine Sekunde später kam Alex mit dem Arztkoffer seines Vaters durch die Tür. Auch Vanessa war mittlerweile wieder zurück und hatte das Glas Wasser in der Hand.

„Jungs, zieht ihn bis auf die Unterhose und das T-Shirt aus und du Vanessa hol aus Jasons Schrank eine Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt."

Die zweite Runde Anweisungen, die Stephen jetzt in den letzten fünf Minuten gegeben hatte und wieder folgten alle Kinder ihrem Vater. Stephen ging zu seinem Koffer und öffnete diesen, um jetzt nach Medikamenten zu suchen, während die Jungs anfingen, ihren Stiefbruder von seinen Klamotten zu befreien.

„Wasss macht ihr da?", lallte Jason und versuchte sich zu wehren. Doch er war viel zu betrunken, um gegen Alex und David anzukommen.

David wusste genau, was sein Vater vor hatte und sein Stiefbruder tat ihm jetzt schon leid. Auch er kam schon des Öfteren betrunken nach Hause und wenn Stephen Angst hatte, dass sein Sohn deutlich zu viel getrunken hatte – und zwar so viel, dass er kurz vor einer Alkoholvergiftung stand – hatte er ihn auf dieselbe Art ausgenüchtert wie er jetzt mit Jason vorhatte.

Stephen würde den Jungen gleich unter die kalte Dusche stellen, um den Kreislauf anzuregen und ihm dann ein Mittel geben, mit dem er sich übergeben würde, damit auch wirklich alles an Alkohol aus seinem Magen gelangen würde und nichts mehr in sein Blut kommen könnte. David hasste das und irgendwie war er froh, dass er da jetzt gleich nicht durchmusste. Mittlerweile hatten die beiden Jungs ihren Stiefbruder bis auf die Unterhose und das T-Shirt entkleidet.

„Jason, ab unter die Dusche", befahl Stephen jetzt und hoffte, dass der sich fügen würde.

„Ich will aber nicht duschen."

„Das dauert auch nicht lange und jetzt komm!"

Doch der Junge machte keine Anstalten, sondern sah seinen Stiefvater nur betrunken an. Stephen seufzte. Mit der Reaktion hatte er irgendwie gerechnet. Er kannte es nicht anders von David. Ohne Jason groß vorzuwarnen, packte er diesen am Kragen und zerrte ihn in die Duschkabine. Dann öffnete er den Hahn und stellte das kalte Wasser an.

Als Jason realisierte, was mit ihm passierte, versuchte er sich zu wehren, doch er hatte keine Chance gegen den Arzt. Erbarmungslos prasselte das kalte Wasser auf ihn herab und Stephen musste keine große Kraft aufwenden, um den betrunkenen Jungen unter dem Strahl zu halten.

„Lass mich, Stephen! Du bist so ein Arsch!", schrie der Junge und schlug um sich. Der Mann wurde nass, doch hielt seinen Stiefsohn weiter erbarmungslos unter der Dusche.

„Hör auf dich zu wehren, Jason!", schimpfte der Arzt jetzt, denn das Wasser der Dusche war schon gefühlt im ganzen Bad verteilt.

Stephen sah auf seine Uhr. Eine Minute würde er den Jungen noch unter dem Strahl lassen, dann war er sich sicher, dass der Kreislauf so weit angeregt war.

„Ich hasse dich, Stephen! Du kannst mich mal!", schrie Jason jetzt verzweifelt, der mittlerweile merkte, dass er sich nicht gegen seinen Stiefvater wehren konnte.

Er prustet und wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht, das immer weiter erbarmungslos auf ihn hinunter prasselte. Plötzlich war das Wasser weg und Stephen zog Jason wieder aus der Dusche und in sein Gesicht.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du sauer bist, mein Junge", begann dieser jetzt mit kalter Stimme „Aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht, mich zu beschimpfen und respektlos mir gegenüber zu werden."

Jason war dem Arzt jetzt sehr nahe und er konnte deutlich seine Alkoholfahne riechen.

„Ich habe nicht zu viel getrunken und mich gegen die Regel gestellt und wenn dein Vater hier von erfährt, wird der sicher nicht begeistert sein. Also, wenn du willst, dass ich vielleicht nicht ganz so ins Detail bei deinem Vater gehe und dir ein paar Pluspunkte verschaffe, dann hörst du jetzt auf, respektlos mir gegenüber zu sein und fügst dich! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Der Junge nickte. Zu mehr war er nicht fähig. Stephen ließ ihn los und jetzt stand der Junge zitternd vor Kälte vor ihm. Seine Geschwister standen stumm im Raum und warteten auf weitere Anweisungen. Diese ließen nicht lange auf sich warten.

„Macht ihn trocken und helft ihm beim Anziehen!" Dann sah er auf seine Tochter „Nimm dir ein paar Handtücher und versuch das Bad wieder trocken zu bekommen."

Während alle ihren Anweisungen folgten, ging Stephen zum Waschbecken und nahm den Löffel, den seine Tochter ihm vorhin gebracht hatte. Er öffnete ein braunes Fläschchen und kippte ihn bis zum Rand mit einer Flüssigkeit voll. Dann drehte er sich zu seinen Kindern um. Gerade halfen David und Alex ihm in die Jogginghose, während Jason mittlerweile vor Verzweiflung weinte.

Stephen kam auf die Jungs zu. Vorsichtig balancierte er den Löffel. „Jason, ich helfe dir jetzt beim Kotzen."

„Nein", jammerte der Junge und wich einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten. „Ich will nicht mehr kotzen, bitte!"

„Die Wahl hast du jetzt nicht mehr, Jason", verkündete Stephen streng „Und jetzt mach den Mund auf."

Ängstlich sah der Junge seinen Steifvater an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

David, der ihn immer noch am Arm hielt, damit er nicht umfällt, flüsterte ihm jetzt ins Ohr „Komm schon, Mann, mach keinen Stress. Du wirst es eh nehmen müssen. Dad wird dir keine Wahl lassen."

„Hör auf David, Jason! Wenn ich diesen Löffel gleich weglegen muss, wirst du noch heute Abend ein riesen Problem mit mir bekommen."

Kurz überlegte der Junge und wog seine Möglichkeiten ab. Dann öffnete er schluchzend den Mund und Stephen schob ihm den Löffel hinein.

„Nicht ausspucken!", ermahnte er ihn und der Junge würgte die Flüssigkeit hinunter.

Vanessa verzog das Gesicht. Wie sie dieses Zeug hasste. Immer wenn sie krank war und sich mal wieder weigerte zu kotzen, zwang ihr Vater es ihr rein und so hatte sie keine Chance mehr nicht zu kotzen. Sie wusste, dass Jason sich gleich richtig übergeben würde.

„Du solltest noch schnell was trinken", gab sie ihm den Tipp und reichte ihm das Glas gefüllt mit Wasser. „Setz dich schon mal neben das Klo, gleich geht es los."

Jason hörte auf seine Schwester und setzte sich jetzt geschwächt und immer noch zitternd neben das Klo. Stephen beobachtet jetzt seinen Stiefsohn genau. Dabei räumte er seinen Koffer wieder zusammen. Während er die ganzen Handtücher zusammenräumte und in den Wäschekorb schmiss, fing Jason an schneller zu atmen und Stephen war sich sicher, dass es gleich losgehen würde. Als der Junge sich dann über die Toilette beugte und sich erbrach, trat Stephen hinter ihn und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

Jason kam das Kotzen schlimmer vor als vorhin, denn durch das Mittel war es irgendwie stärker.

„Schhhh," beruhigte Stephen ihn und strich ihm über den Rücken. „Gleich ist alles raus."

Nach fünf Minuten war alles vorbei und Jason hockte geschwächt neben dem Klo.

„Ok Jungs, helft mir jetzt, euren Bruder in sein Zimmer zu bringen und dann geht ihr auch schlafen."

Vanessa sah dabei zu, wie ihre Brüder Jason in sein Zimmer verfrachteten. Dann bekam sie Anweisung einen Eimer zu holen, den sie ihm dicht an das Bett stellte. David öffnete das Fenster einen Spalt um über Nacht frische Luft hinein zu lassen und Stephen half Alex dabei, Jason seine Schlafsachen anzuziehen. Vorsichtig legte Stephen den Jungen auf die Seite und deckte ihn zu, so dass er nicht frieren würde.

Jason atmete schwer. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen versuchte er Stephen, der sich jetzt in seinen halb nassen Klamotten mit dem Schreibtischstuhl ganz nah an das Bett gesetzt hatte, in den Anweisungen zu folgen, die der Arzt ihm gab. Er hörte wie Vanessa ins Bett geschickt wurde. Alex sollte in die Küche gehen und ein Glas, eine Flasche Wasser und eine Aspirin mitbringen.

"Jason, hier steht der Eimer," teilte der Mann ihm mit und tippte mit dem Finger auf dem Rand des Plastikeimers herum, so dass Jason den Kopf hob und über die Bettkante lugte. "Hier direkt neben dem Bett! Und ich rate dir ihn zu treffen, denn wenn nicht, wirst du diese Nacht noch alleine das verdammte Bett komplett abziehen, neu überziehen und die Wäsche in den Keller bringen und später waschen! Ist das klar, mein Freund?"

"Okay," brachte Jason nur hervor und warf sich wieder auf die Matratze.

Dann betrat Alex wieder das Zimmer. Er befüllte das Glas und warf eine auflösbare Kopfschmerztablette hinein. Jason schloss für einen Moment die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder.

"Es dreht sich alles," jammerte er etwas verzweifelt. "Was ist mit meinem Bett loooos?"

Alex lachte leise und sein Vater ließ sich gegen die Rückenlehne fallen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als die Tablette sich aufgelöst hatte, reichte Alex Jason das halb volle Glas und der Junge trank es komplett aus.

"Jason," sprach Stephen ihn dann an, ohne jedoch seine Augen zu öffnen. "Meinst du, ich kann ins Bett gehen und noch ein paar Stunden schlafen, ohne dass ich mir Sorgen machen muss? Oder brauchst du einen Aufpasser?"

David und Alex betrachteten Jason ganz genau, denn sie wussten, wann ihr Vater einen Witz machte und wann nicht! Jetzt war Stephen ganz und gar nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt und die Sache war ihm todernst. Wenn es Jason so schlecht gehen würde, dass er doch noch mal kotzen musste und dann vielleicht nicht schnell genug war, konnte er womöglich ersticken, wenn es niemand bemerkte.

"Mir geht's beschissn..."

Der Arzt stand auf, schob den Stuhl unter den Tisch und gab seinen Jungs einen Wink mit der Hand, sie sollen nach draußen gehen.

Er selbst beugte sich noch mal mit einem prüfenden Blick über Jasons leichenblasses Gesicht, zog die Decke ein Stückchen höher und ließ ihn dann in seinem Elend allein. Die Zimmertür lehnte er nur an.

Auf dem Flur traf er auf seine beiden Söhne, die sich scheinbar brav an die Abmachung, keinen Alkohol zu trinken, gehalten hatten. Der Arzt stellte sich zu ihnen, zwei Meter von Jasons Zimmer entfernt und musterte sie eindringlich.

"Falls ihr diese Nacht etwas hören solltet, was sich komisch anhört, dann geht bitte bei ihm gucken, okay? Und wenn ihr nicht klar kommt, dann weckt mich!"

"Klar, Dad," erwiderte Alex nickend.

"Geht's ihm wirklich so mies," fragte David besorgt. "Er sieht echt scheiße aus!"

Connors nickte. "Ja! Es geht ihm wirklich nicht gut! ... Ihr habt keine Ahnung was er alles getrunken hat, oder?"

Der Arzt hatte die Frage zwar vorher schon mal gestellt, aber...

"Die Bowle auf jeden Fall," sagte der blonde Junge plötzlich. "Und Bier!"

Stephen rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Also hast du ihn doch gesehen, ja?"

"Ehm," sagte David zögerlich. "Nicht so richtig, Dad... Es waren ja einige Leute da!"

"Tequila hat er noch gehabt," setzte Alexander noch einen drauf. Irgendwie sagte ihm sein Gewissen, dass er hierbei nicht lügen durfte.

"Oh, man," seufzte der Erwachsene und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die kurzen Haare. "Tequila?! Auf den Kater kann er sich schon mal freuen!"

Daran, dass sie Taylor gerade verraten hatten, dachten die beiden Brüder jetzt nicht mehr.

"Dad," meinte Alexander plötzlich leise. "Er-also... Er ist vorhin auf dem Bürgersteig umgekippt..."

"Was," fragte der Mann erstaunt. "War er bewusstlos, Alex?"

Nicken. "Ganz kurz, ja... Ich hab ihn aber schnell wieder wachgekriegt. Er hat sich auch nicht weh getan."

"Wie kurz? Zehn Sekunden oder fünf Minuten?!"

"Nur eine halbe Minute oder so...," half David seinem großen Bruder. "Wirklich! Er war ganz schnell wieder wach, Dad!"

"Mein Gott, David," schimpfte der Vater mit lauter Stimme. "Wieso sagt ihr mir das nicht sofort?"

David sah nervös aus. "Ehm, wir-wir hatten ja noch nicht die Chance d-"

Doch Stephen winkte mit einer erhobenen Hand ab. "Ist er auf den Kopf gefallen? Hat er euch erkannt, als er wieder wach war?"

Seine Kinder verneinten die erste und bejahten die zweite Frage.

Connors versuchte seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten. "Ins Bett jetzt und zwar alle!"

Er deutete mit dem Finger auf seine Söhne und wandte sich um, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren. Er war enttäuscht und sauer, dass sie ihn so lange im Dunkeln gelassen hatten.

Stephen ließ die zwei Teenager auf dem Flur stehen und ging in sein Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen. Auch für ihn wurde es langsam Zeit sich endlich hinzulegen und noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. Die feuchten Klamotten legte er fein säuberlich auf die Stuhllehne.

Nachdem er im Badezimmer gewesen war, sah Stephen noch ein letztes Mal nach Jason, der auf der Seite lag und unruhig atmete. Der Arzt musterte ihn jetzt etwas genauer, ohne ihn noch mal zu wecken.

Nachdem was seine Söhne ihm berichtet hatten, konnte Stephen eine Gehirnerschütterung sofort ausschließen und er war froh darüber. Doch leider konnte der Arzt nicht wirklich viel mehr gegen den unruhigen Schlaf tun - da musste Jason jetzt allein durch!

Eine Art Wunderpille gegen alle Katerbeschwerden auf einen Schlag, die sofort half und man im Nu wieder auf den Beinen war, gab es nicht!

Stephen verließ das Zimmer wieder und ließ sich in seinem Schlafzimmer auf das leere Bett sinken. Er löschte das Licht, legte sich auf seine Seite des leeren Ehebettes und zog die Decke über sich.

Während er überlegte, ob er in ein paar Stunden Mac anrufen und ihm schon jetzt von den _Verfehlungen_ seines Sohnes berichten sollte, sank er langsam in seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf. Inzwischen war es halb vier morgens ...

Tbc ...


	3. Just kill me now

**AN:** [An meine 'anonymen' Reviewer wie Vicky: Ihr müsst Reviews nicht doppelt schreiben und posten! Anonyme Reviews muss ich erst 'annehmen', wenn ich das nächste Mal wieder online bin und dann werden die auch angezeigt ;) Aber das kann eben schon mal ein paar Stunden dauern! Also macht euch bitte nicht die Arbeit und schreibt alles zwei Mal :)] Danke an alle Reviewer und hier ist das nächste Kapitel!

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später wachte Jason mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen wieder auf. Er merkte, dass er auf der Seite lag - Arme und Beine lugten unter der Decke hervor und hingen von Bett herunter halb in der Luft. Frierend zog er die Beine wieder in die warmen Laken zurück. Als er die müden Augen nach ein paar Sekunden endlich öffnete, erkannte er, dass es bereits hell war. Blind tastete er auf seinem Nachttisch herum, bis er sein Handy zu fassen bekam und einen Blick auf die Uhrzeit werfen konnte. In Gedanken rollte er mit den Augen. _Sieben Uhr?! Erst sieben Uhr?... _

Er legte das Telefon wieder weg und trank gierig einen Schluck Wasser aus der Flasche. Die Nacht war verdammt kurz gewesen und er fühlte sich so elend wie noch nie! Viel geschlafen hatte der junge Taylor nicht. Die Übelkeit hatte leider die Oberhand gewonnen und er hatte sich noch ganze zwei Mal übergeben müssen. _Oh oh... _

Schnell lugte er über die Bettkante und in den Eimer hinein, doch seine aufkommende Panik war unbegründet. Die Drohung von Stephen hatte Wirkung gezeigt und Jason hatte es irgendwie geschafft sich nicht in das Bett oder gar _neben_ den Plastikeimer und auf den Teppich zu übergeben. _Boh, stinkt das... _Er rümpfte die Nase. Doch anstatt sich zu erheben und den blöden Eimer im Klo auszuleeren und mal durchzuspülen, damit der widerliche Gestank weg war, schloss der Teenager einfach wieder müde die Augen und warf sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes wo er den Eimer nicht sehen konnte.

Nach zwei Stunden war Stephen wach und hatte sich im Badezimmer verbarrikadiert! Nachdem er ins Bett gegangen war, hatte er noch ein wenig über Jason nachdenken müssen. Der Junge hatte ihn ziemlich dreist hintergangen an diesem Abend!

Wahrscheinlich aus Trotz, weil er nicht auf diese mega wichtige Fete nach New York City gedurft hatte. _Allein! Nach New York City... Allein... Und dann nachts wieder mit der Bahn hier her zurück?_ Wo es in der U-Bahn von kriminellen und gestörten Menschen nur so wimmelte? _No way!_ Nie im Leben hätte Stephen ihm das durchgehen lassen!

Und er war sich vollkommen sicher, dass Mac seinem Sohn das auch nicht gestattet hätte! Vielleicht wenn sie zu viert gegangen wären und so auf sich aufpassen konnten? Ja, dann schon! Aber nicht allein! Grübelnd quetschte er die Seifentube auf seine nasse Hand, schäumte sich ein, warf die Tube auf den Boden und stellte das heiße Wasser in der Dusche wieder an.

Als er fertig geduscht hatte, kämmte sich Stephen die noch nassen Haare zu recht, putzte sich die Zähne und zog sich im Badezimmer Socken, Unterhose, blaue Jeans, dazu ein weißes T-Shirt und einen dünneren hellgrauen Pullover an. Er machte sein Bett, lüftete das Schlafzimmer und öffnete dann Jasons Tür.

Nase rümpfend machte der Arzt ein paar Schritte zu dem Bett und dem schlafenden Jungen hinüber, sah in den Eimer, den er dann an sich nahm und ausspülte. Stephen stellte den Eimer wieder vor das Bett, betrachtete Jason mit einem prüfenden Blick, ob er noch atmete, schloss die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg in das Erdgeschoss.

Unten angekommen schloss er die Haustür auf, nahm sich die Zeitung von der Fußmatte und ging in die Küche, wo er die Hintertür aufschloss und dann Kaffee machte. Stephen begann den Tisch für erstmal nur vier Personen zu decken, da Jason wahrscheinlich etwas länger im Bett bleiben würde. Er schaltete das Radio an und setzte sich dann mit seinem heißen Kaffee auf seinen Stuhl und begann die _New York Times_ durchzublättern. Als wenig später das Telefon klingelte, legte Stephen sein Brötchen wieder auf den Teller zurück, sprang auf und lief ins Wohnzimmer um den Anruf schnell entgegen zu nehmen. Es war Mac...

"Hey, Schatz," begrüßte Stephen ihn, während er zurück in die Küche lief und die Schiebetür zudrückte. Er setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und schlug die Beine übereinander. "Hmmm... Na ja, hier ist es leider nicht ganz so harmonisch!"

_"Wieso,"_ fragte Mac in San Francisco interessiert. _"Was ist passiert?"_

Connors nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. "Dein Sohn ist passiert! Ich hätte dich später eh angerufen..."

Stille. _"Was hat Jason gemacht?"_

"Er wollte sich am Freitag auf eine Party in New York City schleichen, Mac! Ohne das mit mir zu besprechen oder um Erlaubnis zu fragen!"

_"Wie bitte,"_ fragte der Polizist fassungslos.

Stephen konnte sehr genau hören, dass Mac sauer wurde. Dieser Vorfall gefiel ihm gar nicht, doch leider war das ja noch längst nicht alles, was geschehen war... "Ja, das ist die erste Sache, die passiert ist..."

_"Noch was,"_ fragte Mac verwirrt. _"Sag mir nicht, dass er trotzdem gegangen ist und dann Scheiße gebaut hat? ... Musstest du ihn vom Department abholen? Ist er verhaftet worden?"_

Der Arzt rieb sich müde mit der freien Hand über das Gesicht und die Augen. Dann seufzte er. "Du weisst doch, dass ich immer versuche für Jason ein guter Stiefvater zu sein?"

_"Stephen? ... Du 'bist' ein guter Stiefvater! Hör auf an dir zu zweifeln!"_

"Ich habe gestern Abend auch versucht ein guter Vater zu sein," sprach der Arzt in Rätseln. "Meine Kinder waren auf eine Party bei Michael eingeladen und ich habe deinem Sohn den Vorschlag gemacht, dass er entweder hier zu Hause sitzen und sich langweilen kann oder aber mit geht und ein bißchen Spass hat!"

_"Mhm,"_ machte Taylor nachdenklich. _"Hier in der Nachbarschaft? Nur ein paar Straßen weiter? Und was ist dann passiert?"_

Stephen holte Luft. "Er hat sich ordentlich die Kante gegeben, obwohl ich Alkohol für diesen Abend und jedem Kind verboten hatte! Jetzt liegt er oben und schläft seinen Rausch aus."

_"Oh, man..."_

"Das kannst du laut sagen, Liebling! Der war noch betrunkener als David in seinen besten Zeiten!"

_"Okay, ich werd mit ihm reden, wenn ich zurück bin! Allerdings wird das ja noch bis Donnerstag dauern."_

Stephen überlegte. "Soll ich das mit dem Alkohol regeln? Er hat ja mich hintergangen und nicht dich!"

_"Ja, mach das,"_ erwiderte der Polizist nachdenklich. _"Wenn ich zurück bin, werde ich ihm noch mal verdeutlichen, dass er dich und deine Ansagen zu respektieren hat, auch wenn ich nicht da bin!"_

"Ich hab überlegt, ihn Morgen trotzdem in die Schule zu schicken, weil die Jungs ja am Mittwoch Spanisch schreiben und Morgen ist noch eine Spanischstunde..."

_"Ja, ich bin dafür,"_ stimmte Mac ihm zu. _"Er ist selbst Schuld, wenn es ihm schlecht geht und wenn wir ihn jetzt schwänzen lassen, wird er sich das merken!"_

Stephen trank einen Schluck Kaffee... "Der wird sich was ganz anderes merken, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin! Da hast du mein Wort drauf, Mac!"

_"Na hoffentlich! ... Nimm ihm auf jeden Fall das Kabel vom Fernseher und das Handy weg, bis ich wieder da bin!"_

"Okay, ist notiert! ... Wie läuft es denn bei euch so? Gibt es schon Fortschritte in eurem Fall?"

_"Ich vermiss dich! Hab ich dir das schon gesagt, Hase?"_

Der Arzt lächelte jetzt... "Nein, ich glaube noch nicht..."

Die beiden Männer lachten und sprachen die letzten Minuten über Macs Arbeit und dass der Cop, wenn es gut laufen würde, vielleicht sogar doch etwas früher nach Hause kommen konnte, was Stephen natürlich sehr recht war.

Nachdem sie aufgelegt hatte, fühlte Stephen sich ein bißchen wohler in seiner Haut. Zu wissen, dass sein Mann ihm voll zur Seite stand und Rückendeckung gab, würde das kommende Gespräch mit Jason hoffentlich viel einfacher machen.

Während er noch darüber nachdachte, ob er ihn nachher wecken oder einfach weiter schlafen lassen wollte, wurde im ersten Stock eine Tür geöffnet. Und dann eine zweite Tür! Schritte!

Zwei Personen kamen die Treppe hinunter und schon betraten Vanessa und Alex im Schlafanzug und Bademantel die Küche. Stephen fasste hinter sich und hob die Kaffeekanne von der Anrichte, während seine Kinder sich setzten. Alex auf die andere Seite neben Stephen und Nessi gegenüber von ihrem Bruder.

"Morgen! ... Wieso seid ihr schon wach," fragte er verdutzt.

"Morgen, Dad," sagte Alex und hielt seine leere Tasse über den Tisch. "Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und wollte Kaffee!"

Jetzt hielt Vanessa ihm ihre Tasse vor die Nase. "Mich hat das blöde Telefon geweckt!"

Sie kippte etwas Milch hinein, rührte um und trank einen kleinen Schluck. Ihr Vater stellte die Kanne wieder weg und Alex belegte sich ein Brötchen. Stephen kratzte sich am Kopf. "Ja, entschuldige, das war Mac, der wissen wollte ob alles okay ist!"

Alex kaute. "Die Schnappsleiche schläft noch! Ich hab grad mal geguckt... Und ich meine Jason und nicht David, weil wir... ja nichts trinken durften und wir uns ja dran gehalten haben! ... Dad!"

Vanessa verdrehte in Gedanken die Augen und gab dann Alex unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß einen minimalen Tritt gegen das Knie.

"Ja und ich bin froh, dass ihr euch dran gehalten habt, Alex," sagte der Mann nickend. "Und auch meine Deadline wurde eingehalten! Wirklich gut, Kinder!"

Seine Tochter, die so früh und direkt nach dem Aufstehen noch keinen Hunger hatte, schluckte etwas nervös. _Oh nein, ein Lob... _

Zwar hatten sie nur ein Glas Bowle getrunken, aber ein Verbot von ihrem Vater war ein Verbot und Punkt! Und keines von seinen Kindern hatte sich daran gehalten. Was dachte sich Alex bitte bei diesem blöden Kommentar? Musste er Stephen das mit dem Alkohol jetzt noch mal extra auf die Nase binden oder was?

"Wann habt ihr Morgen Spanisch, Alex," fragte der Arzt dann zielgerichtet.

"Ehm, in der sechsten Stunde," gab er zurück und biss dann wieder in sein Käsebrötchen.

Stephen nickte. "Okay, dann wird Jason auf jeden Fall mit euch in die Schule gehen müssen und den ganzen Unterricht mitmachen!"

Alex fing sofort an zu lachen, doch sein Vater fand das überhaupt nicht witzig. Mit einem wütenden Blick brachte er seinen Sohn wieder zum Schweigen. "Hör auf zu lachen, Alex! Ich weiss echt nicht, was daran so lustig ist?!"

"Entschuldige, Dad," erwiderte sein siebzehnjähriger Sohn leise. Erst suchten seine Augen die Tischkante, dann blickte er Stephen von unten herauf an. "Ich weiss, dass das nicht witzig ist."

"Nein, ist es nicht," stimmte der Arzt ihm streng zu. Dann hob er einen Finger. "Keiner von euch wird heute in sein Zimmer gehen und mit ihm sprechen! Ist das klar?"

"Ja, Sir," bejahte sein Sohn sofort mit Respekt. Wollte sein Vater Jason wirklich komplett von ihnen abschotten und in seinem Zimmer einsperren? Das war schon etwas grausam... Andererseits hatte sich der Junge fast totgesoffen auf der Party! "Wir lassen ihn in Ruhe!"

Stephen sah auf seine Tochter... "Verstanden, Kleines?"

"Dad? Ist das nicht doch ein bißchen hart," fragte Nessi vorsichtig. "Ich meine, er lebt ja noch!"

Ihr gegenüber öffnete Alex den Mund, nur um ihn dann schockiert wieder zu zuklappen. Stephen hingegen beugte sich ein gefährliches Stückchen über den Tisch zu seiner einzigen Tochter und durchbohrte sie mit einem strengen Blick! "Ich denke es wäre gesünder für dich, wenn du mir die Bestrafung überlässt, Vanessa Marie Connors! Haben wir uns verstanden? Oder müssen wir das noch mal unter vier Augen besprechen?"

Er warf einen kurzen Blick neben sich auf Alex. "Muss ich deinen Bruder kurz raus schicken?"

Es war still in der Küche... Dann nickte Vanessa ergeben. "Nein, Dad! Müssen wir nicht! Ich sag gleich David Bescheid, wenn der wach ist!"

"Das ist eine gute Antwort," erwiderte der Mann nickend. Er war immer noch etwas müde und war froh, dass er Heute und Morgen dank seiner Doppelschichten frei hatte. Er trank noch mal an seinem Kaffee und schenkte sich nach, nur um sich dann den Sportteil seiner Zeitung vorzunehmen.

Nach dem Frühstück räumte Stephen die Spülmaschine aus, stellte sein benutzte Geschirr und das von Alex und Vanessa hinein und goss dann die Pflanzen und Blumen hinter dem Haus und im Vorgarten. Danach nahm er sich das Wohnzimmer vor, wischte Staub auf diversen Möbeln, der Stereoanlage und dem Fernseher und putzte anschließend den schönen Holzfussboden.

Danach putzte er die Gästetoillette und räumte im Keller ein bißchen auf. Stephen ging wieder in die Küche und schrieb einen langen Einkaufszettel für die kommende Woche, den er dann zusammen mit einem Kugelschreiber gut sichtbar für den Rest der Familie neben dem Kühlschrank plazierte.

Als er mit der Hausarbeit im Erdgeschoss so weit fertig war, holte er sich sein Notebook und ein paar Akten aus dem Schlafzimmer in die Küche. Der Arzt setzte sich mit seinem dritten Kaffee und einem Wasser wieder an den Tisch, schob die Ärmel seines grauen Pullovers nach oben und begann konzentriert einige Patientenakten und OP-Pläne durchzusehen und sich für die Arbeit am Dienstag auf den neusten Stand zu bringen.

* * *

Um fast zwölf Uhr mittags war Stephen auch damit so weit fertig und er räumte noch schnell die Küche auf, bevor er sich dann wieder mit seinem Koffer auf den Weg nach oben machte! Den Arztkoffer stellte er in den leeren Flur an die Wand.

Erst klopfte er bei seinem Sohn David, der jetzt auch aufgestanden war und sich angezogen hatte. Er sass auf dem gemachten Bett und spielte mit seiner Playstation irgendein _Ballerspiel_, wie Stephen sofort bemerkte. Großen Hunger schien der Junge noch nicht zu haben. Als David seinen Vater abwartend im Türrahmen stehen sah, pausierte er das Spiel...

"Morgen, Dad!"

Stephen seufzte. "Guten Morgen, mein Sohn! Hast du... gestern Nachmittag auch die ganze Zeit vor dem Ding verbracht oder hast du, Vanessa wegen Spanisch aufgesucht so wie ich es dir gesagt hatte?"

"Eh, ja?"

"Ja, was," hakte Stephen nach.

"Ich hab sie wegen Spanisch gefragt, Dad!"

Augenrollen. "Und, David? Konnte sie dir helfen?"

"Ja, ich hab's jetzt begriffen," meinte der Junge Schulter zuckend.

Stephen kratzte sich im Haar. "Und du hast dich auf deinen Hintern gesetzt und schön gelernt, ja?"

"Ich hab mich nicht immer hingesetzt, Dad, aber ich hab gelernt, okay?!"

"Hoffentlich," flüsterte Stephen mehr zu sich selbst und drehte sich um. "Dass heute keiner von euch zu Jason darf, weisst du?"

"Ja, Dad," antwortete David leise und drückte dann wieder die _X-Taste_ des schwarzen Controllers um weiter zu spielen. Sein Vater warf ihm noch mal einen Blick zu und ließ ihn dann allein.

Zurück auf dem Flur, machte Stephen wieder drei Schritte zu Jasons Zimmer und klopfte leise. Nichts! Er öffnete die Tür und trat in das abgedunkelte Zimmer seines Stiefsohnes. Mit langen Schritten marschierte Stephen zu dem einzigen Fenster und zog das Rollo nach oben. Licht durchflutete das Zimmer...

Der Mann drehte sich wieder um. Jason lag immer noch auf der Seite und in seinem Bett. Der Plastikeimer war leer geblieben. Stephen beugte sich ein Stück über seinen schlafenden Patienten, starrte ihn ein paar Sekunden lang an, doch auch jetzt bewegte Jason sich nicht. Vorsichtig setzte sich der Arzt auf die Bettkante und stellte den Koffer auf den Teppich.

"Jason," sagte er leise. "Jason!"

Der achtzehnjährige Junge schnaufte müde, bevor er dann seine Augen öffnete und vorsichtig blinzelte. Schnell streckte er einen nackten Arm über sein Gesicht um sich von der Helligkeit wieder abzuschirmen. "Wieso ist das so hell?!"

"Es ist _Tag_, Jason," klärte Stephen ihn auf. "Wie geht's uns heute?"

Ein paar Sekunden kam keine befriedigende Antwort - nur ein leises Grummeln war zu hören.

"Nicht so gut," stöhnte Jason dann. Vorsichtig setzte er sich in seinem Bett auf und drückte seine Hände auf sein Gesicht in die er hineinschnaufte. "Ich hab Kopfschmerzen und mir ist immer noch ein bißchen schlecht..."

"Ach wirklich? Wie kommt das denn bloß?" Der Arzt sah kurz genervt an die Decke des Zimmers.

"Keine Ahnung..."

Sofort sah Stephen wieder den Jungen mit einem gezielten, wütenden Blick an. "Treib es nicht auf die Spitze, Mr Taylor! Verstanden?"

_Oh, man ... _Der Junge nahm die Hände wieder weg und sah Stephen jetzt das erste mal richtig in die Augen. "Tschuldigung... Ich weiss, woher das kommt und ich weiss, dass ich daran Schuld bin."

"Aha," machte Stephen laut und grinste dann. "Soll ich dir was verraten? Das weiss ich auch! Ich weiss, dass nur du daran Schuld bist! Denn nur du hast es gewagt, mein Verbot zu hintergehen und dich so dermaßen voll laufen zu lassen, dass du auf dem Nach-Hause-Weg auch noch zusammengeklappt bist und ohnmächtig warst!"

Jetzt machte Jason vor Panik riesige Augen! "Warte mal, ich war ... ohnmächtig?" _Scheiße! Dad tötet mich, wenn er wieder kommt... _

Stephen nickte knapp. "Ohhh ja! Beinahe eine Minute! Sei also froh, dass Alex bei dir war und dich so schnell wieder wach bekommen hat! Ansonsten würdest du jetzt auf der Intensivstation im Krankenhaus liegen mit sehr vielen Schläuchen und Nadeln in Armen, Mund und Nase!"

Er ließ das Gesagte erstmal sacken und öffnete seinen Koffer. Der Mann nahm eine Packung Tabletten heraus, pulte eine davon aus der Silberfolie und füllte dann das Glas Wasser auf dem Nachttisch wieder auf. Er gab Jason beides in die Hand, der immer noch sprachlos war.

"Schlucken und trinken!"

Jason würgte brav die Tablette hinunter und Stephen atmete auf. Gott sei Dank waren die Jungs etwas pflegeleichter als Vanessa was Medizin an ging. Es war wieder einen Moment still, bevor Jason das leere Glas an Stephen zurück gab und seine Worte wieder fand. Hilflos ließ er sich in die Kissen zurückfallen...

"Wenn Dad das erfährt, bin ich Hackfleisch," flüsterte er leise.

"Ich werde das regeln, Jason," sagte der Erwachsene dann leise.

"Was," fragte der Teenager verwirrt.

"Dass du dich fast totgesoffen hast, regele ich! ... Und deinen Regelbruch, den du begangen hast und deine Respektlosigkeit mir gegenüber am Freitagabend, regele auch ich mit dir!"

Jason setzte sich wieder auf und schluckte nervös. "Was?!"

Stephen erhob sich vom Bett und nahm seinen Koffer vom Boden. "Dad weiss schon Bescheid und ich hab sein 'Okay'!"

"Aber-" Er dachte wieder kurz nach. "Reicht es noch nicht, dass ich dem _Kater des Todes_ ausgesetzt bin?!"

Stephen schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Nein! Hier hast du nicht mit zureden und nichts zu entscheiden! Du hast dich in Gefahr gebracht und das werden dein Vater und ich nicht noch mal zu lassen! Verstanden?"

Stephen hob mahnend einen Finger und ging dann zur Tür, die er öffnete. Dann drehte er sich noch mal um.

"Du bleibst für heute in deinem Zimmer! Nur auf die Toillette und in die Küche, wenn du Hunger hast, aber sonst nirgendwoanders hin! Schon gar nicht nach draußen! Es gibt keine Gespräche mit Alexander, Vanessa oder David und auch keine Telefonate oder E-Mails... Ach so! Gib mir dein Handy bitte?"

Während Jason total perplex von den vielen Anweisungen immer kleiner zu werden schien, ging Stephen wieder in das Zimmer und zu dem Fernseher, der auf der Kommode stand. Jason beobachtete Stephen kurz, aber als sich ihre Blicke trafen, sah sich Jason sofort um und nahm sein Mobiltelefon vom Boden neben dem Bett.

Unterdessen stöpselte Stephen das Stromkabel des TV-Gerätes von der Steckdose.

Jason rollte mit den Augen. "Was soll das jetzt?!"

"Das Kabel und dein Handy kommen so lange weg, bis Dad wieder da ist," teilte der Arzt ihm mit. "Das ist ein Teil der Strafe deines Vaters! Wie es dann bei ihm weiter geht weiss ich nicht! Okay? ... Morgen kommst du nach der Schule sofort nach Hause, machst Hausaufgaben und lernst für Spanisch am Mittwoch und zwar so lange wie ich es dir sage!"

Langsam begann Jason Stephen zu verstehen und es gefiel ihm nicht... "Heisst das, du bist Morgen nach der Schule hier?"

"Sehr gut erkannt," gab der Mann nickend zurück, nahm das Handy an sich und ging wieder zur Tür hinüber. "Deine Missetaten werden Morgen im Wohnzimmer besprochen und du wirst von mir bestraft! Was Mac tun wird, wenn der am Donnerstag oder aber vielleicht schon am Mittwoch nach Hause kommt, ist ganz allein seine Sache!"

Jetzt zeigte Stephen mit dem Zeigefinger der rechten Hand auf sich selbst. Ein strenger Blick zu Jason. "Und ich werde ihm garantiert nicht reinreden!"

"Scheiße," seufzte der Junge besorgt. "Ich bin voll am Arsch!"

Er ließ sich wieder auf das Bett sinken und legte sich hin. Stephen sagte nichts mehr, sondern betrat den Flur, wo er sich umdrehte und die Zimmertür hinter sich schloß.

Schnell marschierte er in das Schlafzimmer, wo er das Handy und das Kabel in den Kleiderschrank und in einen leeren Karton legte und diesen sicher einschloß.

Tbc ...


	4. Problemlösungen

**AN:** Danke an alle Reviewer! Und hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spaß :)

* * *

Am Montag Mittag in der Schule saßen alle in der großen Pause an einem Tisch in der Cafeteria und aßen zusammen! Auch Vanessas beste Freundin Beth Kingsley war dabei und stocherte in ihren Ravioli herum. Die Kinder hatten bereits 6 Schulstunden hinter sich gebracht, inklusive Spanisch, wo sie noch jede Menge Stoff für die Klausur am Mittwoch wiederholt hatten.

Jetzt war nur noch eine Doppelstunde Geographie übrig und während alle anderen die Nudeln verspeisten, hatte Alex sein Heft und das Heft von David vor sich um den Rest Hausaufgaben abzuschreiben, die er irgendwie nicht verstanden hatte.

David spähte zu seinem Bruder hinüber und tippte dann mit dem Finger auf dem Blatt herum. "Hier! Das noch!"

"Oh ja, stimmt," machte Alex nur, während er schnell weiter schrieb. "Danke! Du rettest mir den Arsch!"

David lachte leise. "Ja, ich glaub auch! Wenn du die Hausaufgaben heute schon wieder nicht oder nur halb hast, gibt's einen Tadel, den Dad unterschreiben muss."

"Das brauch ich nicht," meinte Alex, während er schnell weiter schrieb. "Und ich glaube, er auch nicht! Der hat _dich_ ja schon zwischen gehabt am Mittwoch und ich denke, auf noch ein Kind, kann er in nächster Zeit erstmal verzichten..."

Gegenüber kaute Jason seinen Beilangensalat und versuchte seine Nerven zu beruhigen, während er bereits daran dachte, dass Stephen ihn in knapp drei Stunden zu Hause erwarten würde. Gestern nachdem der Arzt sein Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte, war der restliche Tag ziemlich eintönig und langweilig zu Ende gegangen. Da Jason sozusagen Stubenarrest hatte, war er nur zu einem späten Frühstück gegen Mittag unten in der Küche gewesen und hatte sich dann etwas mit nach oben genommen.

Stephen war nicht da gewesen. Aber er hatte einen kleinen Zettel geschrieben, den er mitten auf dem Tisch hatte liegen lassen. _Bin Laufen! Bitte lernt noch ein bißchen für Spanisch! Bis nachher, Dad._ Dann hatte er Stephen ein letztes Mal am Abend des Tages wieder gesehen, als er ihm sein Abendessen gebracht hatte. Heute Morgen als die Kinder aufgestanden waren, hatte der Arzt noch tief und fest geschlafen.

Der junge Taylor seufzte, stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab und stützte seinen Kopf auf die Hand. Den restlichen Sonntag hatte er dann in der ersten Etage verbracht - allein mit seinen Büchern hatte er versucht noch ein wenig zu lernen.

Leider waren die Nachwirkungen des Alkoholkonsums und vor allem des Tequilas immer noch so stark gewesen, dass er sich nicht wirklich hatte konzentrieren können. Also hatte er seine Bücher in den Rucksack gesteckt und anstatt zu lernen, lieber auf seinem Bett gesessen und vor sich hin gegrübelt.

Wie würde das heute nach der Schule ablaufen? Wie streng würde Stephen mit ihm sein? War Stephen strenger als sein eigener Vater?

"Jason," rief Vanessa ihn plötzlich leise. "Erde an Jason!"

Er nahm seine Hand weg und sah sie an. "Was?"

"Alles okay," fragte seine Stiefschwester beunruhigt. "Du warst total abwesend! Ist dir etwa immer noch schlecht? Hast du Kopfschmerzen?"

"Ne," erwiderte Jason und schob mit einer Hand seinen halb vollen Teller weg. "Ich hab nur schon an später gedacht, wenn wir nach Hause kommen..."

Nessi sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wieso?"

"Na ja... Ich hab eine Verabredung mit eurem Dad we-"

"Ach du scheiße," platzte es aus David heraus. "Wann? Heute? ... Okay! Ich werd ihn fragen, ob ich weg und zu Michael kann..."

Jetzt hatte auch Alex aufgehört zu schreiben - er war eh fertig mit den Hausaufgaben und legte die Hefte und den Stift weg. Interessiert beugte er sich ein Stück über den Tisch und zwinkerte seinem Stiefbruder zu. "Na dann viel Spass, Jason! Du tust mir jetzt schon leid, Alter!"

Beth verstand erstmal nichts. "Was ist denn los? Bin ich die einzige, die das jetzt nicht versteht oder?"

"Oh man, Beth," sagte Vanessa Kopf schüttelnd. "Jason hat am Samstag auf der Party bei Michael, zu der du ja nicht mitgekommen bist, weil du krank warst, viel zu viel getrunken, obwohl wir komplettes Alkoholverbot hatten. Und als wir zurückgekommen sind, haben wir versucht ihn ungesehen ins Bett zu bringen, was aber leider aufgeflogen ist."

"Und jetzt hat Jason heute das Vergnügen mit Dr Connors," erklärte Alex noch mal extra und überlegte kurz, bevor er Jason direkt an sah. "Zum ersten Mal, oder?"

Jason Taylor grummelte leise und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken, während David in die Runde blickte und dann einen Finger hob. "Na ja, nicht wirklich das aller erste Mal, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere..." Er beugte sich zu seinen Geschwistern hinüber. "Wisst ihr noch, als Mac wieder zu spät von der Arbeit gekommen ist und wir alle schon dachten, er hätte einen anderen Typen? Da war Jason doch total wütend auf Dad und ist laut geworden."

"Und den Stuhl umgestoßen und nicht wieder aufgehoben, hat er auch noch," erinnerte sich Vanessa grinsend zurück.

David fuhr fort und sah Beth an. "Und da hat sich Dad ihn geschnappt und die sind bestimmt zehn Minuten im Wohnzimmer verschwunden!"

Jason rollte mit den Augen und dann mischte sich auch noch Alex flüsternd ein. "Ja aber da hat er es doch nur mit der Hand gekriegt oder?! Das gilt nicht!"

"Das gilt nicht," fauchte Macs Sohn jetzt zischend. "Das hat scheiße weh getan, Alex!"

David lachte. "Eben! Wenn dir das schon so weh getan hat, dann-"

"Ja, ja, ist okay," wimmelte Jason frustriert ab. "Und jetzt sagt mir die Wahrheit! Das wird übel, oder?"

"Ja," sagten alle drei Connors Kinder wie aus einem Mund.

"Ich hab's gewusst," jammerte Jason leise, bevor er sich dann wieder an seine Stiefgeschwister wandte. " Also! Wie läuft es ab bei Stephen? An was sollte ich mich unbedingt halten, um nicht sofort zu verkacken!"

Inzwischen hatten alle aufgegessen und Vanessa stellte die Tabletts sorgfältig ineinander und schob den kleinen Turm an das Ende ihres Tisches. Das Mädchen wandte sich wieder an den etwas hilflosen Jason, der überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was ihn gleich mit Stephen erwarten würde.

"Lass ihn auf jeden Fall immer ausreden! Genauso wie Mac, kann Daddy es nicht ausstehen, mitten im Satz unterbrochen zu werden!"

Alex grinste leicht. "Lass ihn nicht warten! Wenn er dir sagt, dass du etwas tun sollst, dann tu es sofort! Das ist gesünder für dich! Er verliert sehr schnell die Beherrschung, wenn man ihn zu sehr reizt!"

Taylor seufzte. "Ja! Das hab ich vorgestern Nacht schon gemerkt als ich den blöden Saft nicht nehmen und nicht duschen wollte..."

"Wieso duschen," fragte Beth nach. Sie verstand überhaupt nichts.

"Ich war so betrunken, dass Stephen mich unter die eiskalte Dusche gestellt hat, Beth!" Dann fiel Jason etwas ein. "Moment? Hab ich... Hab ich wirklich zu ihm gesagt 'Ich hasse dich'?!"

Am Tisch wurde es plötzlich still. David öffnete nach ein paar Sekunden wieder den Mund und warf seinem Stiefbruder einen beruhigenden und versöhnlichen Blick zu. "Keine Sorge! Dad weiss, dass du das nicht so gemeint hast, Jay! Glaub mir! Er ist nicht sauer deswegen!"

"Oh mein Gott! Ich werd mich... Ich werd mich trotzdem entschuldigen. Ich hab das wirklich nicht so gemeint, Leute! Ich war wütend und mir war kalt und ich war total nass und ich war wütend und müde und-"

"Und betrunken," setzte Alex noch einen drauf! "Total betrunken!"

"Ist okay, Jason," sagte jetzt Nessi, die die Panik und Traurigkeit in der Stimme ihres Stiefbruders hören konnte. "Er weiss das! Wirklich!"

"Na hoffentlich..."

David zuckte die Schultern, als die Schulglocke läutete und die siebte Stunde einläutete. "Sei einfach kooperativ, respektvoll und kein Arsch! Dann müsste alles glatt laufen und er lässt dich weiter leben..."

David stand auf und nahm seine Schulsachen an sich. Die Anderen stellten die Stühle an den Tisch heran und folgten ihm und den anderen Schülern der Forst-Hills High School durch die Cafeteria zum Ausgang.

"Versuch einfach Dad nicht zu verärgern," gab ihm Alex den heißen Tipp.

Beth schob den Stapel Tabletts in den vorgesehenen Container und ging dann neben Vanessa und Jason her durch den breiten Flur zu den Treppen hinüber. Dort verabschiedete sich Vanessa von ihren Brüdern, doch Beth wandte sich noch mal an Jason, der irgendwie immer noch wie ein angefahrenes Reh aussah, was man von der Strasse zerren wollte, damit es nicht noch mal überfahren wurde.

"Ehm, Jason? Viel Glück nachher..."

Er ließ die Schultern hängen. "Danke, Beth!"

Sie lächelte kurz und David machte eine schnelle Bewegung mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Kehle, während er den nervösen Jason dabei leicht angrinste. _Du bist so gut wie tot!_

Taylor verdrehte wieder die Augen bei dieser mitfühlenden Geste und winkte dann Nessi und Beth kurz zum Abschied zu, bevor er sich seinen Brüdern anschloss und sie die Treppe hinauf jagten, um pünktlich bei ihren Schließfächern und dann im Geographieraum zu sein.

* * *

Während es heute Morgen noch geregnet hatte und der Himmel so wolkenverhangen gewesen war, dass man bereits bei dem ersten Blick aus dem Fenster, hätte wieder ins Bett kriechen können, war es jetzt neun Stunden später gegen halb vier Uhr wieder sonnig und relativ warm geworden.

Als sie zu Fuß auf dem Weg von der Bushaltestelle und in die Jefferson-Street waren, war Jason noch viel nervöser geworden, als vorhin in der Schulcafeteria. Jeder Schritt war eine Qual und er wünschte sich jetzt, dass er auf der Party von Michael nichts getrunken und sich an das Verbot von Stephen gehalten hätte. Doch jetzt war es leider etwas zu spät für Reue und Einsicht!

Während Jason sich gekonnt zurück fallen ließ und auf dem Gehweg, der zum Haus führte stehen blieb, spazierten seine Stiefgeschwister an ihm vorbei und David kramte seinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche. Die Tür sprang auf! David betrat das Haus und Vanessa drehte sich zu Jason um und gab ihm einen Wink mit der Hand.

"Jetzt komm schon, Jay! Du kannst es eh nicht verhindern! Und es wird ganz bestimmt nicht besser, wenn du hier draußen rum stehst und Daddy dich reinholen muss!"

Taylor ließ die Schultern hängen. "Ja, ich komme."

Nachdem auch er das Haus betreten hatte, zog Jason die Turnschuhe aus und stellte sie neben die anderen Schuhe an die Gaderobe. Die Jacke kam an einen der Haken und den Rucksack ließ er neben der Treppe stehen. Er ging Richtung David und Alex, die in der Küche am Kühlschrank standen, warf beiläufig einen Blick in das Wohnzimmer und entdeckte Stephen in Jeans und Hemd auf dem Sofa sitzend.

Der Arzt telefonierte und machte sich konzentriert irgendwelche Notizen. Er schien ausgeschlafen und Top fit zu sein, was Jasons Herzschlag nur noch mehr beschleunigte und ihn noch nervöser werden ließ, wenn er daran dachte, was ihn gleich erwarten würde. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, hob Jason kurz seine Hand zum Gruß, was Stephen erwiderte und sich aber dann schnell wieder seinem Telefonat widmete, das wichtig zu sein schien. _Bestimmt wegen der Arbeit diese Woche..._

In der Küche tranken David und Alex am Tisch ein Glas Cola und Jason ließ sich auf einen der freien, weißen Stühle sinken. Müde stützte er sich mit den Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und schob sein Gesicht in seine Hände, so dass er nichts mehr sehen konnte.

"Hey, ich will auch was," rief Vanessa als sie in die Küche kam.

Alex griff nach der Flasche hinter sich. "Wie heißt das Zauberwort?"

"Blödmann," sagte das Mädchen mit den dunklen Haaren.

"Nein, das ist es nicht," zankte Alex seine kleine Schwester weiter. Vanessa trat auf ihn zu und wollte ihm gerade wütend die Flasche aus der Hand reißen als sie hörten, wie Stephen das Telefonat beendete.

"Gib die Cola her, Alex," fauchte Nessi leise, als sie einen prüfenden Blick hinter sich warf. Von ihrem Vater war noch nichts zu sehen... Alex füllte ein neues Glas und gab es seiner Schwester mit einem Grinsen in die Hand. Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Danke!"

Nur einen Moment später kam Stephen aus dem Wohnzimmer, durch die Lobby und in die Küche spaziert. In der offenen Tür blieb er stehen und spielte mit dem Zettel in seiner Hand herum.

"Und wie war die Schule," fragte er. "Habt ihr noch Tipps für die Spanischklausur Übermorgen bekommen?"

Alexander sah ihn an. "Tipps nicht wirklich! Wir sollen einfach die Sachen wiederholen, die wir die letzten Wochen gemacht haben..." Er zuckte die Schultern und trank weiter an seiner Cola.

Stephen nickte. "Okay! Gegessen habt ihr ja denke ich! Dann verschwindet jetzt nach oben und macht Hausaufgaben!"

David erhob sich als erster. "Ja, Dad! ... Ehm? Kann ich danach vielleicht zu Michael rüber? ... Bitte?!"

"Die wollten das übrig gebliebene Bier von Samstag Nacht vernichten," feixte Alex lachend. "Wetten?"

Nessi lachte leise. Jetzt sah Stephen erst Alex an und dann David mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue! "Nein, das werden sie ganz bestimmt nicht! Oder, mein Sohn?"

David bekam große Augen. "Nein! Nein, wirklich nicht! Das hat der bestimmt am Sonntag alleine getrunken!"

Der Arzt seufzte. "Okay, du kannst nach den Hausaufgaben gehen! Aber du bist zum Abendessen spätestens wieder hier, David! Sieben Uhr!"

"Dad? Kann ich nicht bei Michael ausnahmsweise essen? Sonst haben wir doch nur zwei Stunden Zeit?"

Connors seufzte. "Ausnahmsweise! ... Du bist um zehn Uhr wieder hier, David! Und wenn ich zehn Uhr sage, dann meine ich _zehn Uhr_ und zwar _Punkt_ zehn und keine Minute später! Keinen Alkohol! Und wenn du dich daran nicht hälst, kriegst du heute vor dem Schlafengehen noch was drauf und zwar ordentlich! Alles klar?"

"Ja, okay," erwiderte der blonde Junge nickend. "Ich bin pünktlich!"

Der Arzt nickte. "Ist diese Woche noch etwas, wofür ihr lernen müsst? Außer Spanisch meine ich?"

"Nö," antwortete David schnell.

"Gut, dann los," sagte der Mann und machte eine Handbewegung in die Lobby. Zügig standen alle Kinder auf, nahmen ihr Glas Cola und gingen an ihm vorbei. Als Jason als letzter die Küche verlassen wollte, hielt Stephen ihn noch mal auf. "Jason?"

Taylor drehte sich um. "Ja?"

"Alle Hausaufgaben für Morgen machst du jetzt," teilte Stephen ihm mit. "Wenn irgendwas unklar ist, überleg nicht zu lange dran rum, sondern komm her und frag mich! Den Rest machst du Morgen nach der Schule! Ich hab keine große Lust erst heute Abend um neun Uhr mit dir im Wohnzimmer zu sitzen! In Ordnung? Also halt dich ran, bitte!"

Nicken. "Ja, verstanden! ... Ich glaub, ich kann dich nachher für Bio gebrauchen..."

"Okay, gut," sagte sein Stiefvater und zuckte die Schultern. "Dann fang mit den Fächern an, die du kannst und dann hol mich später!"

Jason nickte einverstanden. Er verließ die Küche, nahm in der Lobby seinen schwarzen Rucksack vom Boden und joggte nach oben um wie alle anderen mit den Hausaufgaben zu beginnen.

Als er allein in der Küche war, stellte Stephen die Kaffeemaschine an und überlegte dann, was er sich und den Kindern heute Abend zu essen machen wollte und ob er noch etwas einkaufen musste. Ein paar Lebensmittel fehlten dann tatsächlich noch, wie der Arzt bemerkte. Also stieg er notgedrungen in sein Auto und raste zum nächsten Supermarkt! Im Wagen seufzte er frustriert, als er bereits an der ersten Ampel bremsen musste.

_Ich werde drei rote Kreuze machen, wenn Mac wieder da ist... Alleine mit der Kindererziehung, Haushalt und den ganzen Doppelschichten war es diese Woche doch etwas anstrengend!_

* * *

Nach etwa einer Stunde tippte Stephen in der Küche auf der Tastatur seines Notebooks herum, trank an seinem Kaffee und bediente sich an den Keksen, die er noch gekauft hatte. Plötzlich hörte er eine Tür im ersten Stock und hastige Schritte. Stephen sah auf und Jason kam mit einem Buch, Stift und seinem Heft um die Ecke und in die Küche. Als Stephen ihn sah, klappte er mit zwei Fingern den Computer zu, hob ihn an und stellte ihn an die Wand, so dass der Tisch frei war.

"Tut mir leid, aber ich versteh das wirklich nicht," sagte der Junge seufzend, als er sich dem Arzt gegenüber setzte und seine Schulsachen ausbreitete.

"Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass ich versuche dir zu helfen! Worum geht es denn?"

Während Jason in dem Buch herumblätterte, hörte Stephen eine weitere Tür! David kam die Treppe hinunter, zog sich die Schuhe an und nahm seine Jacke von dem Gaderobenhaken. Er kam in die Küche gelaufen, wo er sich einen Schokoriegel aus dem Schrank holte und dann kurz Jason über die Schulter sah.

"Ich bin weg, Dad," sagte er und packte den Riegel aus.

Stephen sah ihn an. "Zehn Uhr, mein Kleiner! Denk dran!"

"Ja, ja," machte David kauend.

Als Jason die richtige Seite und Stelle in seinem Biologiebuch gefunden hatte, schob er es über den Tisch zu Stephen hinüber, tippte auf einen Absatz, der mit Fotos ausgeschmückt war und grinste dann gehässig. "Ja, ja, heisst Leck mich am Arsch, Stephen..."

Ein böser Blick von David und auch sein Vater rollte in Gedanken mit den Augen, als er antwortete.

"Ich denke, das meint er nicht so, Jason! Denn wenn er es so meinen würde, würde ich ihm sagen, zieh dich wieder aus und verschwinde nach oben! Denn das wars dann erstmal mit Besuchen bei Michael für die nächste Woche! Okay, David?"

Sein Sohn starrte Stephen an. "Nein, das mein ich nicht so!"

"Gut! Dann bis später," erwiderte der Mann schmunzelnd und David verließ kauend und ziemlich schnell das Haus um zu seinem besten Freund zu gehen.

Wieder allein, nahm Stephen das Biologiebuch an sich, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, schlug ein Bein über das andere und begann die Seite, die Jason ihm herausgesucht hatte, konzentriert durch zu lesen. Jason nahm sich unterdessen einen der Kekse aus der kleinen Schüssel.

"Genetik," las der Arzt laut vor.

"Ja, leider," sagte Taylor seufzend und rollte mit den Augen. Müde von dem langen Schultag und den Hausaufgaben, die er bereits gemacht hatte, streckte er seine Arme auf der Tischplatte aus und legte seinen Kopf darauf. "Ich hab das schon letzte Woche nicht kapiert..."

Stephen warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Setzt du dich bitte richtig hin und schenkst mir ein bißchen Aufmerksamkeit bitte?"

"Ja, entschuldige..." Jason hob seinen Kopf an und zog seine Arme von dem Tisch zurück. Dann lehnte er sich wieder ein Stück über den Tisch. "Ich hasse Montage einfach!"

"Ich mag sie manchmal auch nicht, aber es muss leider einen Tag nach dem Wochenende geben oder?!"

Diesen Witz fand Jason nicht besonders komisch... "Sehr lustig!"

Stephen seufzte. "Okay, gut! Also keine Witze mehr für heute... Genetik ist ein interessantes Thema, Jason! Das müssen alle Menschen können, die beruflich etwas mit Biologie machen wollen. Also wer zum Beispiel?!"

"Forscher oder Leute, die im Labor arbeiten," sagte Macs Sohn nachdenklich und sah an die Decke. "Tierärzte ... und ..."

Connors wartete einen Moment und zeigte dann auf sich selbst. "Ärzte! Normale Ärzte für Menschen! Ich musste das während meines Medizinstudiums auch lernen, obwohl ich es jetzt fast gar nicht mehr brauche!"

"Ja, stimmt," sagte Jason leise. Er dachte eine Sekunde nach. "War es schwierig? Das Studium?"

Stephen ließ das Buch sinken. "Ja, das wars! Und es hat sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen, obwohl ich mich rangehalten habe und nicht faul war!"

"Hmm," machte sein Gegenüber nachdenklich. "Wie lange hast du gebraucht?"

"Acht Jahre," erwiderte der Mann schnell. "Das ist der normale Studiengang und teilt sich in Unterricht mit dem Supervisor und der Arbeit im Krankenhaus! Also ein theoretischer Teil und ein praktischer Teil! Erst vier Jahre Grundstudium! Dann hast du entweder den Bachelor der Wissenschaft oder den Bachelor der Geisteswissenschaften... Danach sind dann noch mal vier Jahre fällig, aber dann bist du Doktor der Medizin!"

Jason öffnete überrascht den Mund. "Wow! Ich wusste ja, dass das ein schwieriges Studium ist, aber dass es so lange dauert?!"

"Mhm," machte Stephen, während er sich den nächsten Absatz in dem Buch an sah.

"Hast du irgendwann mal gedacht 'Ich schmeiß jetzt hin', weil es zu schwer war?"

"Jason? Sollen wir nicht mal hier weiter machen?"

"Ehm, ja, sorry," gab der Junge grinsend zurück.

Stephen sah wieder auf. "Von wem stammt die Evolutionstheorie?"

"Charles Darwin," antwortete der Junge sofort.

Nicken. "Sehr gut! ... Der biologische Teilbereich der Genetik befasst sich neben der Weitergabe von Genen auch mit?" Er sah Jason an, der kurz nachdachte und dann aber auf die richtige Antwort kam. "Mit der Ausprägung von Merkmalen!"

"Das ist korrekt, Mr Taylor," lobte der Mann nickend, während er weiter las. Dann nach ein paar Sekunden, legte er das Biologiebuch auf seinem Bein ab und warf dem Teenager einen Blick zu, der sich weitere Notizen auf seinem Blatt gemacht hatte. "Das ist eigentlich nur auswendig lernen, Jason!"

"Aber diese ganzen Fremdwörter sind so schwierig," beklagte sich sein Stiefsohn seufzend. "Ich kann mir das irgendwie nicht richtig merken, Stephen!"

"Ich hab Alex letztens den Tipp gegeben Karteikarten zu benutzen! Das ist zwar ein bißchen Schreibarbeit, aber während du das alles in Stichpunkten aufschreibst, kannst du es dir bestimmt besser merken." Der Arzt überlegte kurz. "Warte mal? Sind das wirklich Hausaufgaben oder schreibt ihr eine Klausur mit dem Thema?"

_Oh ..._ "Keine- Also keine große Klausur aber eine _kleine_ Klausur?"

Stephen runzelte die Stirn. Dann legte er das Buch vor sich auf den Tisch und faltete die Hände darüber, während er Jason mit einem ernsten Blick musterte. Dann öffnete er den Mund. "Jason? Es gibt keine _kleinen_ Klausuren! Entweder es ist eine Klausur, die über zwei Stunden oder länger geht oder aber ein Test? Also was ist es jetzt?"

"Ein Test," berichtete der Teenager ihm seufzend.

"Wann schreibt ihr den," fragte der Arzt weiter. "Diese Woche noch?"

"Am Mittwoch, Sir!"

Der Arzt riss überrascht die Augen auf! "Am Mittwoch? _Diesen_ Mittwoch, wo ihr schon Spanisch schreibt? ... Übermorgen?"

"Ja, Sir..."

_BÄHM!_ Stephen hatte seine Hand auf den Tisch geknallt und starrte jetzt kurz an die Zimmerdecke der Küche. "David, du verdammter kleiner-"

Er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern atmete einmal tief durch, um sich nicht zu sehr über seinen Sohn aufzuregen. Doch zweifelsohne hatte dieser ihn vor einer halben Stunde um den kleinen Finger gewickelt und ihm wissentlich nicht mitgeteilt, dass sie am Mittwoch eben nicht nur Spanisch sondern auch noch Biologie schreiben würden.

Hätte der Arzt das gewusst, hätte er David heute nicht wieder ausgehen lassen, sondern ihn zum Lernen verdonnert. Stephen wusste ganz genau, dass sein Jüngster ein paar Schwierigkeiten mit dem Fach Biologie hatte und Genetik, war nicht wirklich eines der einfachsten Themen.

"Oh man, jetzt hab ich was gesagt," flüsterte Jason geknickt.

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. "Schon gut, Jason! Du hast ja wenigstens um Hilfe beim Lernen gebeten und hast dich nicht für den ganzen Tag bis spät Abends verabschiedet wie mein Sohn! Der kriegt nachher noch ein Problem mit mir! Darauf kannst du dich verlassen!" _Und ich hab ihn auch noch eine Deadline bis zehn Uhr gegeben...Hätte ich das vorher gewusst!_

Natürlich sagten die Kinder ihrem Vater nicht jedes Mal Bescheid, wenn ein Test an stand, aber bei Fächern wie Biologie, wo alle drei Kinder Probleme und Nachholbedarf hatten, wollte der praktische Arzt auf jeden Fall vorher wissen, wann und vor allem _was_ geschrieben wurde.

"Jason? Wieso hast du nicht schon früher gefragt, ob ich dir in Bio helfen kann?"

"Na ja... Am Donnerstag hab ich irgendwie noch gedacht, ich krieg das hin und dann kam das Wochenende und..." Er zuckte unschlüssig die Schultern. "Dann kam das Wochenende!"

"Dann kam das _Wochenend-Saufgelage_," wiederholte Stephen und drehte sich ein Stück um, damit er auf die Wanduhr sehen konnte. Es war kurz nach halb sechs. "Okay! Du nimmst jetzt dein Zeug und gehst nach oben! Du schreibst dir Karteikarten, so wie ich es dir gesagt habe und lernst für eine halbe Stunde! Also beeil dich bitte!"

Stephen kratzte sich am Kopf. "Du hast dann den ganzen morgigen Tag zum Auswendiglernen und ich bin vielleicht schon gegen fünf Uhr wieder von der Arbeit zurück weil ich sehr früh anfangen und schon heute Nacht wieder aufstehen muss. Wenn du dann noch mal Hilfe brauchst, helf ich dir! Also nach der Schule auch wieder direkt nach Hause! Okay?" Jason nickte stumm, aber er war froh, dass Stephen ihm helfen wollte. Der Arzt fuhr fort. "Du lässt gleich alles oben liegen und wir treffen uns im Wohnzimmer!"

_Verdammt! Er wird das wirklich nicht weiter aufschieben... Scheisse!_ Doch Jason nickte. Es blieb ihm ja auch nichts anderes übrig. "Ja, ist okay!"

Der Erwachsene klappte das Buch zu und reichte es seinem Stiefsohn, der auf stand und seine Schulsachen an sich nahm. Jason schob den Stuhl an den Tisch und rannte dann ohne noch ein Wort an Stephen zu richten, in den ersten Stock und in Davids Zimmer um sich ein paar Karteikarten aus gelber Pappe zu besorgen.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Das nächste Kapitel dauert jetzt etwas, weil ich erstmal in Urlaub bin :D Habt ein bißchen Geduld!


	5. Nicht noch einmal

**AN:** Da bin ich wieder und es geht weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel, was spanking enthält! Viel Spass!

* * *

Später gegen halb sieben war Stephen bei seinem Stiefsohn gewesen und hatte ihn für Bio abgefragt. Jetzt hockte Jason schweigend, in schwarzer Trainingshose und Kapuzenpullover auf dem linken Sofa im Wohnzimmer und betrachtete nervös den Teppich zu seinen Schuhen. Er hatte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Polster abgestützt, während er versuchte nicht wieder aufzuspringen und in sein Zimmer zu flüchten. Seit ein paar Minuten sass er jetzt schon hier. Und wartete darauf, dass sein Stiefvater endlich das Wort ergreifen würde.

Die Schiebetür war geschlossen und die anderen Kinder hatten Anweisung in ihren Zimmern zu bleiben und Musik zu hören. Stephen hatte es sich auf dem anderen Sofa gegenüber bequem gemacht. Ein kaltes Glas Mineralwasser stand vor ihm und daneben lag eine Zeitung. Er trug immer noch die Anziehsachen von heute Morgen. Nur die Ärmel seines Hemdes hatte er aufgeknöpft und nach oben und über die Ellbogen gekrempelt. Er wirkte ziemlich gelassen auf Jason, so dass dieser sich immer unwohler in seiner Haut fühlte und nicht wusste, wie er sich jetzt am Besten verhalten sollte. Nach einer weiteren Minute des Schweigens, ergriff Connors dann endlich das Wort und rückte auf seinem Sofa nach vorn.

"Soll ich dir sagen, was mich am Meisten an der ganzen Sache vom Wochenende geärgert hat," begann er das Gespräch mit leiser Stimme. Jetzt sah Jason ihn das erste Mal an. Stephen stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf seinen Knien ab. "Dass du dir überhaupt keine Gedanken darüber gemacht hast, was du deinem Körper mit dem ganzen Alkohol an tust!"

"Ich war sauer," sagte Jason in genau der selben leisen Stimme. "Ich war wütend, dass du mich nicht nach New York City gelassen hast, obwohl ich fast erwachsen bin und auf mich aufpassen kann..."

Der Arzt seufzte. "Die Stadt ist nicht sicher; Jason! Und schon gar nicht bei Nacht und wenn du völlig allein unterwegs bist." Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Du weisst doch, was Dad beruflich macht oder?"

Taylor machte ein fragendes Gesicht. "Ja?"

"Und," fragte Stephen nach. "Er hat jeden Tag mit seinem Team zu tun, oder nicht?"

"Ja, das ... hat er," antwortete Jason zustimmend. Natürlich wusste er worauf Stephen hinaus wollte, aber irgendwann musste doch dieses _Bemuttern_ endlich aufhören oder? Er öffnete wieder den Mund. "Ich weiss, dass New York gefährlich sein kann, Stephen! Aber diese Party wäre auch nicht mitten in der Stadt gewesen, sondern ein bißchen mehr... außerhalb."

"Wo denn genau, Jason," fragte der Arzt jetzt neugierig nach.

Nervös biss sich der Teenager auf der Unterlippe herum. Warum hatte er jetzt damit angefangen?! Er räusperte sich nervös. "Ehm, also an-an der Freiheitsstatur?!"

"Was? An der Freiheitsstatur? Spinnst du denn," rief der Arzt frustriert. "Was sollte das denn werden bitte?! Irgendeine ominöse _Geheimparty_, wo man nur mit einem _beschissenen Passwort_ Zutritt bekommt und die dann von den Cops um Mitternacht aufgelöst wird oder was? Jason verdammt!"

Der Junge fummelte nervös an seinen Fingern herum. So wie Stephen das jetzt zusammengefasst hatte, hörte es sich nicht mehr so nach Spass an, wie vorher! Der Mann dachte kurz nach und sprach seinen Stiefsohn dann wieder an. "Das hättest du Dad auch alles verschwiegen oder? Oder hättest du ihm die Wahrheit gesagt, wenn er dich Auge in Auge gefragt hätte?"

"Das weiss ich nicht," sagte Taylor ehrlich.

"Das heisst, du dachtest, mit mir kannst du es versuchen, ja," traf Stephen wieder einen wunden Punkt! "Du hättest mich total verarscht, ja? Unfassbar ehrlich!" Er hob einen Finger hoch und sein Blick wurde strenger. "Das wird aufhören, mein Junge! Das sag ich dir!" Jason öffnete den Mund, doch Stephen brachte ihn mit einer Geste zum Schweigen.

"Wenn dein Vater nicht hier ist, Jason... Dann habe ich das Kommando! Ich sage, was getan oder auch nicht getan wird! Punkt! ... Und schon gar nicht gehst du spät abends auf eine Party an der Freiheitsstatur, ohne mich um Erlaubnis zu fragen!"

"Du hättest doch sowieso _'Nein'_ gesagt," fauchte Jason laut.

"Ja, natürlich! Weil Teenager da nichts verloren haben," versuchte es der Arzt noch einmal. "Und Dad hätte das auch nicht erlaubt, Jason! Der hätte dir den_ Vogel_ gezeigt und dich allein schon für den _Versuch..._ in dein Zimmer geschickt für den Rest des Tages und den nächsten Tag!"

Der Junge rollte mit den Augen. "Kann sein..."

"Es kann nicht nur so sein! Es _ist_ so!"

Jason war still und dachte nach. Er ließ sich mit dem Rücken in das dicke Sofapolster fallen und seufzte leise, während der Arzt das Glas Wasser nahm und einen Schluck trank. Der Junge hatte sein eigenes Wasser noch nicht angerührt. Stephen setzte das halb volle Glas wieder auf dem Tisch ab. Er sah wieder zu dem Jungen hinüber, der es geschafft hatte sich in nur drei Tagen, einen Haufen Ärger einzubrocken.

"Jason? Die ganze Idee mit der unerlaubten Party war falsch, okay," sagte Stephen streng. "Und dann biete ich dir einen Kompromiss an, nämlich mit deinen Geschwistern mit zu gehen und bis zwei Uhr nachts wegzubleiben und zu feiern und du nutzt das schamlos aus und besäufst dich! Warum?!"

"Eine Party ohne Alkohol in der Nachbarschaft! Toll!"

Langsam machte sich auf beiden Seiten enorme Frustration breit... Auch der Arzt verlor jetzt die Geduld, die er bis jetzt noch mit dem Jungen gehabt hatte und warf die Hände in die Luft bevor er lauter wurde.

"Okay! Vergiss es! Ich werde mit Mac reden, wenn der wieder hier ist und dann wirst du, Jason, ein komplettes Partyverbot bekommen! Und zwar für eine sehr lange Zeit! Verstanden?"

"WAS?! DAS IST DOCH VOLL UNFAIR!" Jetzt sprang der Junge vom Sofa auf. "NUR WEIL ICH EINMAL EINEN AUSRUTSCHER HATTE?! SPINNST DU?"

Stephen stand auf... und deutete mit dem Finger auf den 18-Jährigen. "Setz dich sofort wieder hin, mein Freund und schrei hier nicht rum!"

Nichts passierte. Jason funkelte Stephen wütend an und Stephen spürte die enorme Anspannung, die von dem Jungen aus ging. Eigentlich war Jason sehr umgänglich und auch mit Stephen hatte es nie größere Probleme gegeben. Aber jetzt sah es für Stephen so aus, als ob Jason ihm gleich an den Hals springen wollte...

"Du setzt dich jetzt sofort wieder auf deinen Hintern, junger Mann," befahl der Arzt und legte so viel Authorität in seine Stimme wie möglich. "Sonst werden die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten, die schmerzhaftesten in deinem ganzen Leben. Das schwöre ich dir! Danach sprechen wir dann weiter und dann... wirst du bestraft! Also setz dich hin und zwar jetzt, bevor ich die Geduld verliere!"

Immer noch entschlossen wenigstens ein bißchen zu rebellieren, bewegte Jason sich erstmal nicht. Keinen Zentimeter! Stephen sah kurz auf den Tisch, dann atmete er tief durch und machte einen großen Schritt zur Seite. Als Jason die Bewegung registrierte, wich die Anspannung aus seinem Körper und er wollte zurückweichen, doch hatte prompt das Sofa in den Beinen. Und dann stand Stephen auch schon so dicht vor ihm, dass Jason das Rasierwasser riechen konnte. Doch anstatt jetzt zu kuschen und sich tausendmal zu entschuldigen, ging der Junge wieder in den Angriff über...

"Was ist denn mit David," fragte er mit zittriger aber gereizter Stimme.

Die linke Hand des Arztes schoss nach vorn und mit den Fingern umschloss Stephen den Kragen von Jasons Pullover so fest, dass er sich nicht losreißen konnte.

"Was soll mit David sein," hakte der Mann nach.

"Ich meine, der-der-" Erst jetzt bemerkte er den braunen, gefalteten Ledergürtel, den Stephen in der rechten Hand hielt. Jason hatte ihn das Gespräch über nicht bemerkt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die ganze Zeit griffbereit hinter Stephen auf dem Sofa gelegen... Jason versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. "Ich meine, der kommt doch fast jede Woche betrunken hier an, oder nicht?! Und bei dem flippst du nie so aus, dass er Partyverbot kriegt! Spätestens nach zwei Wochen kann der wieder gehen, wohin er will!"

"Erstens Jason, muss ich mich überhaupt nicht bei dir rechtfertigen dafür was ich mit meinem Sohn tue oder wie ich ihn bestrafe, okay," zischte der Arzt sauer. "Und zweitens war David noch nie so dermaßen blau, dass er umgekippt ist und ohnmächtig auf der Strasse gelegen hat, so wie du! Also hör mit diesem Vergleich auf!"

"Ich seh es aber so," meinte der Teenager leise. Er sah wieder auf den Gürtel. "Ich setz mich hin."

Stephen ließ ihn los und Jason plumpste auf das Sofapolster zurück. Mit einem letzten mahnenden Blick, drehte der Arzt sich um und ging wieder zu dem anderen Sofa hinüber, wo er den Gürtel einfach auf die Lehne fallen ließ und sich auch wieder setzte.

"Wenn ich David irgendwann mal bewusstlos auf der Strasse finde, wird der sich wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein! So viel dazu, okay?" Er faltete die Hände zusammen. "Also noch mal! Du wirst nicht auf irgendwelche Partys nach New York City oder nach Manhatten gehen! Alleine! Nachts! Und ohne zu wissen, wer alles da ist und was dort getrieben wird! In Ordnung?"

"Ich bin doch aber fast schon erwachsen, Stephen!"

"Das was du Samstagabend beziehungsweise nachts, getan hast, war ganz sicher nicht sehr erwachsen, Jason! Das war das genaue Gegenteil! Du hast getrunken, weil du sauer auf mich warst! Und das ist sehr kindisch, wenn du mich fragst. Aber mehr nicht!" Der Teenager ließ die Schultern hängen. Er war müde von diesem ganzen Gerede... "Du bist noch keine 21, Jason! Dein Vater hat immer noch die Aufsichtspflicht oder aber ich, wenn er nicht da ist, so wie jetzt. Und du hast keinen Job und kannst keine Miete zahlen, oder? Deshalb lebst du hier bei uns!"

Der Junge seufzte. "Nein, Sir! Ich hab keinen Job."

"Und so lange du hier bei uns lebst, wirst du das tun was wir dir sagen! Wir wollen ganz bestimmt nur dein Bestes und ich will auch kein Spielverderber sein! ... Alles was dein Vater und ich tun, dir sagen oder auch verbieten, dient nur deinem Schutz und Wohlergehen, glaub mir das!"

"Aber wenn du die Schnauze voll hast, weil dich alles hier nervt und du unbedingt weg willst, können wir dich nicht aufhalten." Er hob die Hände und ließ sie wieder fallen. "Wie wärs, wenn wir noch drei Tage warten bis Mac nach Hause kommt und ihn fragen, was er von der ganzen _'Ich bin ja schon so erwachsen und kann schon alleine für mich sorgen-Sache'_ hält?"

_Oh nein, bitte nicht... _Taylor versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und atmete hinein.

"Jason? Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr auf der Party von Michael trinkt, weil ich ganz genau wusste, was Michael Anderson da auffahren wird und ihr euch eben _nicht_ beherrschen könnt. Und ich hatte auf das nächste alkoholisierte Kind, was nachts über der Kloschüssel hängt, wirklich keine Lust, okay?"

Stille.

"Hast du David mal gefragt, wie Mittwochnachmittag für ihn so gelaufen ist," fragte Stephen mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. "Oder hast du ihn auf der Party irgendwann mal für längere Zeit sitzen sehen?"

Wieder ein unsicheres Kopfschütteln...

"Siehst du? Frag dich mal warum! Ich mache keine halben Sachen, Mr. Taylor! Und jezt werde ich ganz sicher nicht auf einmal damit anfangen. Wenn ich ein Verbot ausspreche, erwarte ich, dass es eingehalten wird und zwar von _allen_ Kindern! ... Ganz egal wie wütend du auf mich bist! Hast du das verstanden?"

"Ja, ich hab dich verstanden. Es tut mir leid, Stephen," entschuldigte sich Jason dann mit leiser Stimme. "Und es tut mir auch leid, dass ich ... _'Ich hasse dich'_ gesagt habe a-am Samstag. Das wollt ich nicht, aber ich war so wütend und-"

"Ist schon gut," beruhigte ihn der Arzt leise. "Ich weiss doch, dass du das nicht so gemeint hast."

"Hab ich wirklich nicht," wiederholte der Junge. Dann lächelte er etwas. "Du machst dich nicht schlecht als böser Stiefvater! Ehrlich!"

Stephen lachte laut. "Als böser Stiefvater?!" Er stand wieder vom Sofa auf, umrundete es einmal und blieb dann dahinter stehen. Dann gab er Jason einen Wink mit dem Kopf. "Komm her?"

Ohne irgendwie Zeit zu schinden kam Jason langsam zu Stephen hinüber und blieb wieder vor ihm stehen. Der Mann sah ihn an, nahm ihn dann bei den Schultern, doch anstatt etwas zu sagen, umarmte Stephen seinen Stiefsohn liebevoll und hielt ihn fest. Jason, der zuerst etwas überrascht war, drückte sich an ihn, so dass er den langsamen Herzschlag fühlen konnte. Dann war es einen kurzen Moment still, bis Stephen ihm sanft den Rücken streichelte und den Mund öffnete.

"Tut gut zu hören, dass man ein guter _'böser'_ Stiefvater ist. Danke!"

Jason drückte sein Gesicht in den dünnen Stoff von Stephens Hemd. "Kein Problem!"

Der Mann lächelte wieder verschmitzt. "Mal sehen, ob du das in 20 Minuten auch noch so siehst, Jason...Komm!"

Stephen drückte sich von dem Jungen weg und machte einen Schritt zurück. "Na los!"

Während sich Jason an die Sofalehne heranstellte, hob Stephen den Gürtel auf und faltete ihn noch mal in der Mitte. Etwas nervös drückte Jason dann die Daumen seitlich in den Gummibund der Trainingshose und schob sie mitsamt Shorts herunter bis sie an den Kniekehlen hängen blieb.

Zitternd vor Anspannung nahm er sich ein dickes Kissen, woran er sich festhalten konnte und beugte sich mit dem Oberkörper über die weiche Lehne des Sofas. Sein Herz raste, als er das Kinn auf das Kissen drückte und die Augen schloss. Er spürte wie Stephen seinen Pullover ein Stück nach oben schob...

"Wann war das letzte Mal? Und ich meine keinen Klapps mit der Hand, Jason?"

Der Junge überlegte kurz... "So vor vier Wochen, glaub ich..."

"Und warum," fragte der Arzt weiter und streichelte Jason sanft über den Pullover und den Rücken.

"Ehm... Ich hab in der Schule einen Tadel bekommen, Sir! Ich hatte die Hausaufgaben zum dritten Mal ... vergessen."

Stephen hob eine Augenbraue. "_Vergessen_ oder einfach nicht gemacht, Jason?"

"Nicht gemacht, Sir..."

"Und wirst du die Aufgaben noch mal _vergessen_ in nächster Zeit?"

"Nein, Sir! Werde ich bestimmt nicht," antwortete er sofort.

Stephen seufzte. "Und wirst du, dich noch mal so voll laufen lassen auf einer Party, dass du umkippst? Oder wirst du mich noch mal belügen?"

Kopfschütteln. "Nein! Nein, werd ich nicht, Sir!"

"Gut! Das wollte ich hören," erwiderte der Arzt nickend.

Stephen nahm die rechte Hand weg und legte Jason stattdessen seine linke Hand behutsam, aber mit etwas Druck auf den Rücken. Dann holte er mit der Rechten weit nach hinten aus und schlug das erste Mal so hart zu wie er konnte. Überrascht durch den plötzlichen Schmerz, zischte Jason laut und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Kissen. Auch der zweite Schlag ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. _Klatsch! Klatsch! Klatsch! ..._

Nach dem zehnten Hieb mit der flachen Hand breitete sich eine gewisse Hitze auf seinem nackten Hinterteil aus. Jason begann schneller und hektischer zu atmen und hob schließlich doch sein Gesicht wieder aus dem schützenden Kissen, um nicht zu ersticken. Der Schmerz wurde immer intensiver und quälender...

Am Anfang hatte der Junge noch vorgehabt, die Schläge zu zählen, aber jetzt nach einiger Zeit, war das schier unmöglich geworden. Jason biss die Zähne aufeinander, um bloß nicht los zu schreien. Als Stephen ihm dann einen extra harten Schlag verpasste, konnte er es sich gerade so verkneifen, los zu brüllen. Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass sein Stiefvater eine so starke Hand hat.

Bisher war es ja nur ein einziges Mal vorgekommen, dass er von Stephen bestraft worden war und das waren nur an die 15 Schläge gewesen, so weit sich Jason erinnern konnte. Aber hier und jetzt zeigte der Arzt ihm gerade sehr deutlich, dass er keinerlei Ungehorsam und keine Rebellion mehr duldete.

Nach ein paar Minuten griff Stephen nach dem Gürtel neben sich. Er atmete tief durch und hob dann den Gürtel über seinen Kopf. Als das Leder auf die nackte Haut traf, schreckte Jason mit einem lauten Aufschrei nach vorne. "Ah! Scheiße..."

Doch Stephen ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken. Er gab ihm direkt noch einen um seinen Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen! 5...10! Der Schmerz wurde größer. Und das Brennen immer intensiver. Wieder krachte das Leder auf seine Pobacken und Jason presste wieder sein halbes Gesicht in das Sofakissen hinein. Doch den Schmerz ausblenden konnte er nicht. 20. 23. _Ich habs verdient. Ich habs so was von verdient._ ...

Wieder zuckte Jason zusammen, als ihn der nächste Hieb traf. 30 ... 35. Er schniefte und begann dann doch laut zu schluchzen, weil der Schmerz nicht enden wollte. In seinem Kopf sah er den besorgten Blick von Stephen, als er ihn Sonntag Morgen auf dem Flur gesehen hatte - kraftlos und total betrunken zwischen Alex und David hängend. Ein paar Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht. Ein weiterer, fester Schlag brachte Jason dazu, wirklich los zu weinen und seine Finger in das Kissen unter sich zu krallen. Dann plötzlich kam nichts mehr. Es war still.

Jason hörte wie sein Stiefvater den Gürtel in den Schrank zurück hängte und die Tür schloss. Sanft streichelte der Mann dann Jasons Rücken und half ihm sich aufzurichten.

"Ist alles okay," fragte er besorgt, während er Jasons Gesicht kurz musterte. Er sah geschafft aus. Und er hatte geweint...

Stephen half ihm ganz vorsichtig beim Anziehen und nahm Jason dann noch mal in den Arm. Liebevoll drückte er den Jungen an sich, streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf und Rücken und versuchte ihn weiter zu beruhigen.

"Du weisst, dass ich das überhaupt nicht gerne mache, hm," fragte der Mann leise. "Genauso wie Dad! Der hat da auch keinen Spass dran, Jason!"

Taylor nickte in Stephens Hemd hinein. "Mhm..."

Stephen grinste leicht. "Gut! Dann schlage ich jetzt vor, dass du dich benimmst und einfach für die nächste Zeit ein braver Teenager bist und auf uns hörst! Einverstanden?"

Macs Sohn drückte sich von ihm weg. "Ist klar!"

"Gut," bedankte sich der Arzt nickend. Dann strich er ihm noch mal durch das dichte, dunkele Haar. "Geh nach oben und ruh dich aus. Ich komm später nach. Ich brauch ein paar Minuten für mich!"

"Eh, ja!" Jason ging an Stephen vorbei. Dann öffnete er die Schiebetür, doch drehte sich noch mal mit einem traurigen Blick zu ihm um. "Steve? ... Kannst du vielleicht bei Dad ein bißchen... Ich meine, wenn er wieder kommt, dann..."

Der Arzt seufzte. "Eigentlich hast du das nicht verdient, Jason!"

"Ja, aber er wird doch schon an die Decke gehen, wegen dem Alkohol! Ich war doch drauf und dran dich zu verarschen wegen der Party! Bitte Stephen?"

"Ich denke drüber nach, okay?"

Jetzt lächelte Jason wieder. "Danke!"

Stephen schüttelte den Kopf, aber grinste dann auch. Sein Stiefsohn wandte sich ab, betrat die Lobby und ging dann sehr langsam und vorsichtig die Wendeltreppe hinauf in die erste Etage. Unten im Wohnzimmer stützte sich Stephen mit den Händen auf der Sofalehne ab, während er noch mal tief durchatmete.

Dann nahm er die beiden Wassergläser vom Tisch, brachte sie in die Küche und sah mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck auf die Wanduhr neben dem Kühlschrank. Er war kurz nach halb acht Uhr. Schnell belegte er sich ein Sandwich, deckte es mit Folie ab und schob es in den Kühlschrank für später. Jetzt hatte er irgendwie noch keinen großen Hunger. Stattdessen nahm sich der Arzt eine eiskalte Dose Pepsi aus dem Kühlschrank, öffnete sie, schaltete das Radio an und setzte sich für die nächste halbe Stunde allein an den Küchentisch.

* * *

Etwas später dann, hatte Stephen nach Vanessa und Alex gesehen und ihnen mitgeteilt, dass sie wieder aus ihren Zimmern durften. Jetzt sass er auf Jasons Stuhl in seinem Zimmer, hatte die besockten Füße gemütlich auf seiner Bettkante abgelegt und blätterte in einem Automagazin. Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden.

Jason lag auf dem Bauch, hatte sich das Kopfkissen unter die Brust geschoben und sah sich ebenfalls ein Automagazin an. Auf seinem wunden Hinterteil lag ein dünnes Küchenhandtuch und ein Ice-Pack aus dem Kühlfach und darüber die warme, dunkelblaue Bettdecke!

Jason biss noch mal von seinem Sandwich ab, was Stephen ihm vorhin in der Küche gemacht hatte und blätterte eine Seite weiter. Kauend betrachtete er die Sport- und Freizeitwagen, die auf den vielen bunten Seiten angepriesen wurden.

"Was ist mit dem," fragte er dann Stephen. "Der schwarze hier!"

Jason drehte das Magazin einmal herum und der Mann beugte sich ein Stück nach vorn, um die Zeitung mit zwei Fingern zu greifen. Er zog sie zu sich und ließ seine grünen Augen über die Fotos wandern, bis er das Auto gefunden hatte.

"Der Dodge Challenger," fragte Stephen mit erhobener Augenbraue etwas überrascht.

"Ja, wieso," fragte der Junge zurück.

Jason reckte sich ein Stück auf dem Bett nach vorne, als das Brennen spürbar stärker wurde. Sofort presste er die Lippen aufeinander und hielt wieder still, während Stephen den Artikel zu dem Wagen durch las. Nach ein paar Sekunden ließ Stephen die Zeitschrift auf seine Beine sinken und sah Jason an.

"Du weisst, dass das ein Oldtimer ist?"

Taylor machte ein Gesicht und nickte stumm. Der Arzt fuhr fort. "Die sind sauteuer, Jason und fressen ziemlich viel Benzin! Noch dazu fallen die bei jedem kleinen Hubbel auf der Strasse fast auseinander! Ich weiss wirklich nicht, ob Dad da mitmachen wird!"

"Ach, man," jammerte der Teenager leise und ließ seinen Kopf auf das weiche Kisssen fallen, während er Stephen weiterhin im Blick hatte. Kurz überlegte er. "Und wenn du mir hilfst ihn zu überreden? ... Du magst doch auch alte Autos?!"

Der Erwachsene lächelte leicht und warf Jason wieder das Magazin auf das Bett zurück. "Wer mag keine alten, schönen Autos," fragte er zurück und sah auf die Wanduhr. Es war zehn Minuten vor zehn. Stephen nahm seine Füße von der Bettkante und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe. Dann klappte er sein Magazin zu. "Aber ich seh sie mir nur gerne an und will nicht damit in der Gegend rumkurven. Außerdem sind die meisten _Oldies_ so lang, dass du keinen vernünftigen Parkplatz bekommst!"

"Ich will aber nicht so ne langweilige Familienkiste," beklagte sich der Junge.

"So wie ich oder dein Vater," fragte der Mann schmunzelnd.

Stephen erhob sich und stellte den Stuhl wieder an den Schreibtisch gegenüber von Jasons Bett heran. Als er wieder zu Jason kam, hatte dieser sich bereits einen neueren Sportwagen auf einer anderen Seite heraus gesucht.

"Jason? Ich geh jetzt mal runter um auf David zu warten, ja," sagte Connors, während er Jason liebevoll über den Kopf streichelte. "Wie wär's wenn du einfach überall einen Zettel rein machst und dann gucken wir uns deine Wünsche nächste Woche zusammen mit Mac an, hm?"

"Ja, gut! ... Stephen? Muss ich Morgen unbedingt in die Schule? Ich meine... es tut _echt_ weh! Und wenn ich den ganzen Tag auf diesem harten Stuhl sitzen muss, wird es bestimmt nicht besser..."

Sein Stiefvater grinste leicht und beugte sich nah an Jasons Kopf heran. Dann flüsterte er leise. "Das ist ja auch Sinn der Sache, Jason! Eine Strafe soll weh tun! Hm? ... Habt ihr Morgen Sport?"

"Nein!"

"Dann gibt's auch keine Krankmeldung von mir!"

"Schmerzmittel? Tabletten? Ich würd auch diesen widerlichen Saft von Samstag Nacht nehmen, wenn es hilft..."

Doch Stephen schüttelte den Kopf. "Definitiv _nein_! Ich habe vorhin noch mal kurz mit Dad telefoniert und der hat gesagt, dass du ganz genau wusstest, was du da treibst, also musst du mit den Konsequenzen leben."

"Das tu ich ja," gab Jason verwirrt zurück. "Heisst das wirklich _Nein_?!"

"Ganz genau das heisst es, mein Junge! Nein, niet, non... Nada! Creo que to tenemos claro! Senior?"

"Si! Muchas gracias ... Ehm, ich hab gedacht, du kannst kein Spanisch?"

Stephen zuckte die Schultern. "Nicht so gut, aber das, was mir weiter hilft, kann ich!"

"Claro!" Dann grummelte Jason etwas in sein Kopfkissen hinein, was Stephen nicht verstand und so wünschte Stephen ihm eine _Gute Nacht_ und verließ das Zimmer. Nachdem er kurz bei Alex und Vanessa gewesen war, spazierte der Arzt wieder in das Erdgeschoss und die Küche.

* * *

David versuchte noch einen Schritt schneller zu gehen, doch irgendwie wusste er, dass ihm das jetzt auch nichts mehr bringen würde. Also begann er zu laufen! Über die nächste Kreuzung ohne nach links oder rechts zu sehen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in der ihn mehrere Autos überholt hatten, machte er einen Schlenker nach rechts und bog in die menschenleere Jefferson-Street ein. Kurz warf er einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. _Fuck!_ Er verdrehte die Augen und rannte dann schneller bis er endlich das weiße Haus sehen konnte.

Um Punkt zehn Uhr dann schob David seinen Schlüssel in das Türschloss und öffnete. Als er sie wieder von innen zudrückte, hörte er die laute Stimme seines Vaters hinter sich.

"David? In die Küche! Sofort!"

Der blonde Connors erstarrte augenblicklich! _Was? Es ist doch zehn Uhr und nicht später... _Schnell sah er auf seine Armbanduhr, doch es war gerade mal eine Minute nach zehn durch, also hatte er seine Deadline eingehalten. Was war los?

David streifte sich seine Jacke von den Schultern, während er gezielt und zügig die vier Schritte Richtung Küche machte. Ein Lichtschein kam durch den Spalt der Schiebetür hindurch. Vorsichtig schob er die weißen Türen ganz auseinander und sah prompt seinen Vater mit einer Zeitung am Tisch sitzen. Stephen betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang, bevor er dann mißbilligend den Kopf schüttelte und mit der rechten Hand in die Lobby zeigte.

"Komm rein und mach die Tür zu!"

"Was hab ich denn gemacht," fragte David sofort irritiert und kam in die Küche. Sofort drehte er sich um und zog die Türen zu, damit niemand etwas hören konnte. Als er sich wieder zu seinem Vater umwandte, ging der Junge in den Verteidigungsmodus über. "I-ich bin doch pünktlich, Dad!"

"Überleg mal..."

Stephen rutschte auf dem Stuhl nach vorn und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch, während er seinen Sohn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Jetzt wurde David nervös und Stephen sah, wie er nach dachte. Als nach ein paar Sekunden immer noch keine Antwort kam, wurde der Blick des Mannes strenger.

"David? Was haben wir vereinbart, was Klausuren und andere _Leistungsnachweise_ in der Schule betrifft?"

"Ich hab doch für Spanisch gelernt," rief der Teenager etwas sauer und warf seine Jacke auf die Rückenlehne des erst besten Stuhles.

Doch sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich rede hier nicht von Spanisch!"

"Von was denn da-... Oh!"

Jetzt wurde David heiß. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er an den Biologietest dachte, den die Jungs am Mittwoch schreiben würden. Und Mittwoch war leider schon Übermorgen. Irgendwie hatte er für diesen Test noch nichts getan und sich eher auf die Klausur in Spanisch konzentriert. Was wahrscheinlich auch nicht so viel bringen würde, wie er jetzt glaubte.

Betreten sah er auf die Bodenfliesen vor sich und wartete nur darauf, dass Stephen explodieren würde.

"David! Ich warte," drang plötzlich Stephens Stimme zu ihm durch.

Ein zaghafter, vorsichtiger Blick nach oben und dann wusste David, dass er hier nicht mit einer Standpauke davon kommen würde. Er schluckte, als er in das wütende Gesicht seines Vaters blickte. "Biologie! Wir-wir schreiben einen Biologietest am Mittwoch!"

"Hast du dafür schon gelernt, mein Sohn," fragte Stephen weiter, obwohl er die Antwort irgendwie bereits kannte...

"Dad? Das ist nur ein Test, okay," versuchte der Junge es jetzt weiter und begann mit den Händen zu gestikulieren. "Ich wollte Morgen lernen!"

"Ich fass es nicht!" Der ältere Connors seufzte laut auf. "_Das_... war die falsche Antwort, mein Kleiner! Morgen?! Spinnst du eigentlich? Man lernt nicht nur einen Tag vorher, David! Schon gar nicht, wenn man in einem Fach nicht wirklich gut ist, so wie du! Okay? Du kannst doch nicht erst Morgen über den Büchern sitzen!"

Bei dem letzten Satz war Stephens Stimme dann doch etwas lauter geworden und David drehte sich genervt weg - was ein Fehler war. "David, hier spielt die Musik!" Der Junge ließ die Schultern hängen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem verärgerten Vater zu.

"Weisst du wenigstens das Thema für den Biologietest," hakte Stephen mit genervter Stimme nach. "Über was schreibt ihr Übermorgen?"

Der Junge schluckte unsicher. "Genetik," kam sofort die richtige Antwort.

Stephen Connors lehnte sich wieder in den Stuhl hinein, sah kurz nach links auf den Nachbarstuhl und schüttelte wieder den Kopf, als er weiter sprach. "Du hast mich doch heute Nachmittag hier mit Jason gesehen? Bevor du zu Michael los gezogen bist?! Da hättest du dich ganz gut anschließen und mit lernen können! Ist Michael dir wichtiger als die Schule und deine gute Ausbildung?"

"Och, Dad..."

"Nein, David," bestand Stephen auf seine Meinung und hob einen warnenden Finger. "In _diesem Haushalt_ kommt Schule an erster Stelle und nichts anderes oder _jemand_ wird vorgezogen! Ich dachte, das habe ich euch schon vor längerer Zeit klar gemacht! War ich bei dir zu undeutlich?"

Sein Sohn ließ die Schultern hängen. _Okay, ganz egal was ich jetzt zu ihm sage, es ist auf jeden Fall immer falsch... Er hat mich!_ "Ich weiss es nicht!"

"Ich möchte, dass ihr die Schule ernst nehmt, okay? Deine Noten sind für deine Ausbildung, ganz egal was du machen willst, enorm wichtig, David! Es wird dich niemand mit einem schlechten Zeugnis einstellen. Klar, wenn du Busfahrer werden willst, dann ist Biologie natürlich nicht so wichtig," sagte der Arzt ernst. "Aber mit diesem Fach kannst du andere wichtige Fächer ausgleichen! Ich verlange bei Gott nicht, dass ihr in jedem Fach ein A oder ein B habt. Aber ich erwarte vollen Einsatz von meinen Kindern und dass ihr es richtig versucht."

David wäre jetzt am Liebsten nach oben verschwunden. Er hasste nichts so sehr, als dass sein Vater sauer auf ihn war... und das auch noch zu recht! Stephen sprach weiter, ohne eine Erwiderung von seinem Sohn zu erwarten.

"Was ich nicht ausstehen kann, ist wenn euch Schule total egal ist. Schwänzen, Ungehorsam, Respektlosigkeit und Faulheit, David! Und du, mein Junge, bist öfters _sehr_ faul oder nicht?"

"Jaaaa," seufzte sein Sohn laut.

Dann drehte er sich wieder von Stephen weg. Der Mann zählte kurz still in seinem Kopf bis fünf und sprach David dann wieder an, ohne lauter zu werden als nötig.

"Du nimmst Morgen deine Biosachen mit in die Schule! Ich habe bei Alex gelesen, dass ihr eine Freistunde habt, weil Chemie ausfällt?" David nickte stumm und Stephen fuhr mit seinen Instruktionen für den morgigen Tag fort. "Das heisst für dich, dass du in dieser Freistunde schön für den Biologietest lernen wirst und zwar die komplette Stunde! Ich glaube, es gibt irgendwo ganz bestimmt einen Raum, wo du alleine sein und ungestört lernen kannst! Und wenn ihr nach Hause kommt, wirst du wieder lernen! In deinem Zimmer und ohne Ablenkung! Wenn ich von der Arbeit komme, so gegen 18 Uhr wahrscheinlich, frag ich dich ab!"

Der junge Connors, der an der geschlossenen Schiebetür lehnte, konnte es nicht glauben! Jetzt sollte er auch noch in seiner Freistunde lernen? Es hieß doch _Freistunde_ und nicht _Lernstunde_ oder?

"David, sind wir uns einig?"

"Ja, ich," stammelte der Fünfzehnjährige nickend. "Ich versuch es!"

"Wenn das in die Hose geht, mein Freund, dann war es das erstmal mit deinen vielen Freiheiten, die du hier genießt! Alles klar," drohte der Arzt jetzt mit strenger, lauter Stimme. "Du hast jetzt nur noch einen einzigen Tag um richtig zu lernen und dich anzustrengen. Denk dran!"

"Ja, Sir..."

Stephen schob schweigend seine Zeitung bis an die Wand. Mit dem Finger lockte er den Teenager dann still zu sich und deutete auf die Kopfseite des Küchentisches, während er mit der linken Hand neben sich und auf die Sitzfläche des anderen Stuhls griff. David ging die zwei Schritte zu der angewiesenen Stelle mitten im Raum und knöpfte seine Jeans auf, nicht ohne die Hand seines Vaters aus den Augen zu lassen.

Als der Gürtel zum Vorschein kam, den der Arzt die ganze Zeit dort bereit gelegt hatte, schob David seine Jeans über die Beine, doch hielt dann sofort inne.

"Dad? Übertreibst du jetzt nicht ein kleines bißchen? Ich hab doch nicht geschwänzt oder so was!"

Der Arzt ließ den Ledergürtel, mit dem er auch vor ein paar Stunden Jason bestraft hatte, sinken. Seine Augen wurden schmal und er hob wieder einen warnenden Finger vor Davids Gesicht.

"Ich übertreibe? ... Mein lieber Sohn? Warst du es nicht, der mich heute und hier in der Küche wegen dem Biologietest angelogen hat? Hast du nicht gesagt, ihr schreibt diese Woche nur Spanisch? Hör bitte gefälligst auf, das alles schön zu reden und so zu tun als ob das nur ein Kavaliersdelikt wär! Und jetzt mach weiter, ich möchte ins Bett!"

Natürlich wusste David ganz genau, wie ernst sein Vater das Thema _Schule_ nahm, aber ... _Warum muss er immer aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machen?_ Schweigend drückte David seine schwarze Shorts herunter und stützte sich auf dem Küchentisch mit beiden Händen ab. Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete er auf den ersten Schlag mit dem Leder, der nicht lange auf sich warten ließ!

Bei seinem Sohn verzichtete Stephen ganz bewusst auf eine Aufwärmrunde mit der Hand, denn David hatte sich bei diesem kurzen und knappen Gespräch nicht gerade einsichtig verhalten. Und David wusste eigentlich ganz genau, dass er nicht der fleißigste Schüler der Welt war...

Wieder und wieder traf das Leder die nackte Haut und es gab ein lautes, klatschendes Geräusch! David versuchte ganz ruhig zu atmen und presste leicht den Mund zu, um keinen lauteren Ton von sich zu geben und so seine Geschwister zu wecken.

Nach zehn Schlägen öffnete der Junge wieder den Mund und keuchte laut. Vorsichtig atmete er dann tief durch - ein und wieder aus... Nur so lange bis der Gürtel erneut hart hinunter klatschte und ihn abermals zwang die Lippen aufeinander zu pressen. _16\. Klatsch! 17._ Stephen holte ein weiteres Mal aus und traf beide Pobacken mit voller Kraft! Sein Sohn keuchte laut. Als Stephen ihm dann die letzten Beiden gab, fing David sogar an leise zu schluchzen. Doch jetzt war es vorbei.

Schnell legte der Mann den Gürtel auf dem Tisch ab und streichelte seinem Sohn liebevoll über den zitternden Rücken, während David langsam wieder zu Atem kam. Der Junge packte sofort mit kalten Fingern seine Shorts und zog sie vorsichtig über seinen lädierten Hintern, während sein Vater das Eisfach des Kühlschrankes öffnete und ein Ice-Pack hervorholte. Er nahm ein Küchenhandtuch aus dem oberen Schrank, ging dann mit seinem Sohn aus der Küche und in die erste Etage.

David tappste in sein Zimmer, wo er die Jalousie herunter ließ, das Bett auf schlug und sich dann im Stehen ziemlich umständlich aus der Jeans befreite. Er hörte wie sein Vater sich im Bad die Hände wusch.

Als Stephen ein paar Minuten später zu ihm zurück kam, lag David bereits auf dem Bauch und auf seiner Matratze. Das Ice-Pack und Handtuch lagen neben dem Bett. Tief atmete er in sein Kopfkissen und spürte dann wie sich sein Vater auf die Bettkante setzte und etwas auf dem Boden abstellte. _Klick-Klack! _Der Arzt hatte seinen Koffer geöffnet und nahm eingepackte Handschuhe und eine große Dose Wundsalbe aus einem der Fächer, die er aufschraubte.

David öffnete jetzt ein Auge und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er die durchsichtige Tüte aufriss und die Latexhandschuhe herausnahm. Schnell schlüpfte er hinein, gab etwas Salbe auf die Finger und begann behutsam die wunden Stellen auf Davids Hinterteil einzureiben. Dieser zuckte ein paar Mal zusammen und jammerte ein wenig, aber ansonsten verhielt sein Sohn sich äußerst still.

Als Stephen fertig war, brachte er den Müll schnell nach unten in die rote Tonne, seinen Koffer wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer und setzte sich dann noch einen Moment zu seinem Sohn auf das Bett, wo er ihm die nackten Beine zu deckte und dann das kalte Ice-Pack mitsamt Handtuch sanft auf Davids Po deponierte. David zischte leise und zuckte wieder mit dem ganzen Körper zusammen. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Stephen.

"Dad? Kann ich vielleicht ... bei dir schlafen heute Nacht?"

"Ja, kannst du," sagte Stephen nachdenklich. "Aber ich muss sehr früh wieder raus diese Nacht, okay? Um fünf muss ich auf der Arbeit sein..."

"Ist nicht schlimm, ich schlaf dann weiter," meinte der blonde Junge müde.

"Okay, wie du willst. Ich stell dir dann den Wecker auf sechs Uhr und du bleibst bitte nicht einfach liegen, hm?" David machte eine Bewegung mit dem Kopf und der Mann fuhr fort. "Ich geh unten noch alles abschließen, zieh mich um und dann hol ich dich, okay?"

"Mhm," machte sein Junge müde und gähnte.

Während er David schließlich liebevoll den Rücken streichelte und dieser nach nur ein paar Minuten gähnte, die Augen schloss und dann ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen begann, spürte auch Stephen plötzlich was für ein langer, anstrengender Tag das doch gewesen und wie verdammt müde und kraftlos sein eigener Körper jetzt war.

Nach einer Weile stand er auf, verließ das Zimmer und kontrollierte das Erdgeschoß und verriegelte die Haustür. Danach joggte er abermals nach oben, zog sich im Schlafzimmer um, stellte sich den Wecker für die Arbeit auf halb vier und holte schließlich David mitsamt Kühlpack, Decke und Kopfkissen zu sich ins Bett.

In seinem Schlafzimmer verdunkelte Stephen dann die Fenster, kniete sich auf die Matratze, während David sich auf den Bauch legte und sich das dicke Kopfkissen unter den Kopf schob.

Mit der rechten Hand plazierte der Arzt das Küchenhandtuch auf dem Po seines 16-Jährigen, legte vorsichtig das immer noch kalte Ice-Pack darauf und strich ihm liebevoll durch die strubbeligen Haare, während David einigermaßen zufrieden schnaubte. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick, ob alles soweit okay war, legte sich dann auch Stephen auf seine linke Seite des großen Ehebettes und deckte sich zu.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass er David sehen konnte, griff dann noch einmal zu seinem Sohn hinüber und zog die Bettdecke des Jungen ein Stückchen höher und bis an die Schultern, damit er diese Nacht nicht frieren würde.

Als Stephen sich dann auch endlich das graue Kopfkissen so unter den Kopf gedrückt hatte, dass es bequem war, öffnete David ein Augen und sah seinen Vater an.

"Dad," fragte er vorsichtig.

"Was willst du? Soll ich uns noch eine Pizza bestellen?"

"Wirklich? Das ist ne gute Idee."

"Nein, mein Kleiner!"

David seufzte. "Nein, ich ehm...Aber muss ich in die Schule Morgen?"

Jetzt stützte sich der Mann mit dem Unterarm auf dem Kissen auf und reckte sich etwas zu seinem wehleidigen Sohn hinüber und hob einen Finger vor Davids Gesicht.

"David? Wenn ich Jason Morgen in die Schule schicke und nicht krank schreibe, dann wirst du, _mein Freund_, erst recht in der Klasse auf deinem Hintern sitzen für die nächsten sieben Stunden! Ist das klar? Und jetzt wird geschlafen!"

Jetzt grummelte der Junge etwas in das Kissen hinein und schloss müde seine Augen. Irgendwie hatte er ganz genau gewusst, dass sein Vater das nicht zulassen würde. Stephen hatte noch nie eines seiner Kinder krank geschrieben und vom Unterricht befreit, nur weil er es bestraft hatte. Aber versuchen konnte man es doch trotzdem noch mal, oder? Auch wenn es immer auswegslos war.

Total geschafft drehte sich der Mann schließlich auf die andere Seite, so dass er seinen Wecker auf dem Nachttisch sehen konnte und blinzelte zwei mal. Doch die Uhrzeit änderte sich leider auch dann nicht. _Noch vier Stunden Schlaf ... Ich glaube ich ruf Rick an, ob er schnell herkommt und mich erschießen kann! _

Tbc...


	6. The cat is back

**AN:** So ihr Lieben! Hier das letzte Kapitel dieser Jason Story :) Danke an alle, die reviewed haben und ich hoffe, dass ihr euren Spaß hattet! Mir hat das Schreiben, nach so langer Zeit, auf jeden Fall sehr viel Spaß gemacht! Bis zum nächsten Mal! Vanessa

**Warning:** Dieses Kapitel enthält noch eine Spanking Szene!

* * *

Zwei Tage später am Mittwochmittag gegen 13 Uhr trank Stephen den kläglichen Rest seines Coffee-to-Go in einem Zug leer, warf den Pappbecher in den Mülleimer neben dem kleinen Kiosk und schlenderte mit seiner Zeitung weiter durch die Ankunftshalle des _LaGuardia Airport_ in Queens!

Er ließ seinen Blick über die vielen Gesichter der an ihm vorbei strömenden Menschen wandern. Dann sah er noch mal prüfend auf die Anzeigetafel über sich, ging weiter und blieb schließlich drei Meter vor einer Glasfront, die die ankommenden Passagiere und ihre wartenden Angehörigen voneinander trennten, stehen. Sehr voll war es nicht, denn so einen Inlandsflug am Mittag buchten nur ganz wenige New Yorker! Es waren meist irgendwelche Geschäftsleute oder eben sogenannte Staatsdiener wie Mac Taylor!

Stephen war wie immer etwas früher von zu Hause aufgebrochen, nur um dann herauszufinden, dass der Flug seines Ehemannes eine Stunde Verspätung hatte. Also war er allein durch den kleinen Flughafen gewandert, hatte sich einen kleinen Snack und einen Kaffee besorgt, eine Zeitung gekauft und sich dann in eine ruhige Ecke gesetzt und gelesen und gegessen.

Allmählich kamen die ersten Reisenden aus der Zollabfertigung und durch die Schleuse in die Halle. Ein wenig genervt trat Stephen von einem Fuß auf den anderen, klopfte dann seine braune Jacke ab und zog das Handy aus der Innentasche. Schnell drückte er zwei Tasten, las die Nachricht von Mac, tippte eine kurze Antwort und stopfte es dann seufzend wieder weg. Ein paar Minuten würde es noch dauern, bis er seinen Mann wieder in die Arme schließen konnte.

"Hey, Doc," sagte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm. "Wartest du auch auf deinen Mann?!"

Connors grinste, als er Macs Arbeitskollegin, Detective Lindsay Monroe Messer, hörte und drehte sich um. Die junge Frau trug eine hellbraune Lederjacke, dunkelblaue Jeans und einen Schlüsselbund in der linken Hand.

"Lindsay," begrüßte er sie freundlich.

Sie nahmen sich kurz in den Arm, während die nächste Flughafendurchsage, die man wieder fast nicht verstehen konnte, in mehreren Sprachen durch die Lautsprecher dröhnte. Stephen sah noch einmal durch das saubere Glas, ob er Mac vielleicht doch schon sehen konnte, aber noch war nichts zu sehen...

"Ja," sagte er. "Er hat mir vor ein paar Sekunden eine Nachricht geschickt, dass sie in der Zollabfertigung festhängen..."

Der Detective schmunzelte. "Die Waffen sind Schuld! Wir Polizisten haben immer das Problem, wenn wir dienstlich irgendwohin reisen müssen. Selbst bei unserem eigenen Heimatflughafen!"

"Ja, ich weiss! Aber es nervt trotzdem manchmal ... Bist du gerade erst gekommen," fragte der Mann neugierig nach.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Ja, so ungefähr! Wir haben einen Mord mitten in der Innenstadt und da musste ich mir zuerst die Leiche an sehen! Danach bin ich wieder ins Labor und habe noch ein paar Untersuchungsergebnisse mit Hawkes besprochen. Dann hab ich schnell noch mal den Flug gecheckt und jetzt bin ich hier!"

Stephen seufzte. "Ja, das hätte ich Idiot besser auch mal vorher gemacht!"

"Eine Leiche ansehen, Dr. Connors?"

Sie lachte und Stephen schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Mir die Daten von seinem Flug noch mal ansehen..."

"Was? Wie lange bist du denn schon hier," fragte Lindsay lachend.

"So über eine Stunde," gab der Arzt zurück und musste dann selber grinsen. "Ich hab einfach vergessen vorher noch mal auf der Webseite nachzuschauen. Ich hatte das totale Chaos zu Hause, während er nicht da war, Lindsay! Das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen! Grauenhaft..."

Sie drehte sich noch ein Stück weiter zu ihm. "Was ist passiert?"

"Die Kinder waren Samstag auf einer Party in der Nachbarschaft und ich hatte sie gebeten, keinen Alkohol zu trinken, weil ich in der Woche davor schon mit David eine kleine Diskussion deswegen hatte," erklärte Stephen ihr, während er noch mal durch die Glasscheibe sah, aber Mac und Danny waren noch nicht zu sehen. Er kratzte sich im Haar... "Jason war etwas sauer, weil ich ihm eine andere Party verboten hatte. Also hat er sich bei Michael total zugekippt, so dass er nicht mehr geradeaus laufen konnte."

Er verdrehte die Augen, als er wieder daran zurückdachte wie seine Kinder am Sonntag um halb drei Uhr morgens versucht hatten, Jason in sein Bett zu verfrachten, ohne dass er etwas davon mitbekam. Noch dazu hatten sie ihm zunächst auch noch verheimlicht, dass Jason zusammen geklappt und ohnmächtig gewesen war.

Dieser Umstand hatte ihn auch etwas sauer gemacht und er hatte ihnen allen am Sonntagnachmittag in Alex Zimmer das Versprechen gegeben, dass es bei einem erneuten Verstoß in diese Richtung, Konsequenzen geben würde. Und zwar für jeden, der beteiligt sein würde! Doch dieses eine Mal, hatte er sie davon kommen lassen.

"Oh mein Gott," machte Lindsay leise.

Connors seufzte nickend. "Oh ja! Ich musste ihn ausnüchtern und dann Babysitter spielen! Das war dann mein _erholsames_ Wochenende von meiner _Horror-Woche _auf der Arbeit!"

Lindsay lächelte traurig und klopfte dem Freund dann aufmunternd auf die Schulter, während auch sie ihren Blick jetzt über die ankommenden Passagiere schweifen ließ, die sich gemächlich durch den Gang des Zolls und zu ihnen hinüber bewegten.

Dann strahlte sie. "Da sind sie," rief die junge Frau plötzlich leise.

Stephen, der nochmal etwas genervt auf die Anzeigentafel geschaut hatte, drehte sich um. Dann lächelte er...

Detective Mac Taylor und sein Kollege Detective Danny Messer schlenderten mitsamt silbernem Tatortkoffer und einer schwarzen Reisetasche nebeneinander durch den Gang und auf sie zu. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine Tageszeitung, die sie im Flugzeug bekommen hatten, in der Hand.

Als Mac seinen Mann sah, lächelte auch er erleichtert und ließ Stephen keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen, während sie parallel an der Glasfront entlang marschierten und schließlich um die Ecke bogen.

Die nächste undeutliche Durchsage des Flughafenpersonals blendete Stephen dann komplett aus, als Mac direkt vor ihm stand und erschöpft sein Gepäck auf dem Boden abstellte.

Liebevoll schlang Stephen seine Arme fest um ihn und sie versanken in einen tiefen und innigen Kuss. Die beiden Männer vergaßen alles um sich herum. Die anderen Menschen, Passagiere und Personal, den Lärm und die Kälte, die langsam von unten in Stephens Beine gekrochen war.

Als sich Stephen schließlich langsam wieder von Mac zurück zog und ihm verliebt in die Augen sah, spürte der Arzt eine unglaubliche Erleichterung. Endlich waren sie wieder vereint und er konnte seine Probleme mit Mac teilen. Was eigentlich mit das Beste an einer Ehe war...

"Ich hab dich so vermisst," flüsterte der Arzt, während er seinen Partner immer noch an den starken Schultern festhielt und am Liebsten nicht mehr los lassen wollte. Taylor grinste leicht. "Ich dich noch viel mehr, Schätzchen!" Sie küssten sich noch mal.

"Ehm, Mac? Wir gehen dann mal," rief Danny plötzlich hinter ihnen lachend.

Connors ließ Mac sofort los. Er lachte und drehte sich zu Macs Arbeitskollegen um, der sich bereits wieder sein Gepäck genommen hatte und aufbrechen wollte. Der Arzt umarmte Danny Messer einmal und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Entschuldige, Danny..."

"Schon gut, Stephen," sagte Danny abwertend. "Ich weiss, dass du ihn vermisst hast und er dich auch. Er hat fast jeden Tag von dir gesprochen und so getan, als hättet ihr euch ganze sechs Monate nicht gesehen."

Stephen Connors lachte. "Ohhh..."

Mac lächelte Stephen an. "Es hat sich genauso angefühlt! Sollen wir dann jetzt mal?"

"Gute Idee, ja," erwiderte der Arzt nickend.

Stephen hob Macs Reisetasche vom Boden, während Taylor seinen Tatortkoffer nahm und gemeinsam mit Lindsay und Danny spazierten sie durch das Flughafengebäude und in Richtung Parkplätze hinaus. Unter freiem Himmel verabschiedeten sich die zwei Paare schließlich, nachdem sich Mac bei Lindsay noch mal ganz kurz über den aktuellen Stand auf der Arbeit informiert hatte.

Der Arzt räumte das Gepäck in den Kofferraum seines BMW, sie stiegen ein und Stephen lenkte seinen Wagen über den Parkplatz und hinaus auf die belebten Strassen von Queens.

* * *

Eine ganze halbe Stunde später, dank eines Staus, hatte Stephen seinen Wagen dann endlich vor dem Haus auf dem Gehweg geparkt. Mac hatte seinen Escalade bevor er abgeflogen war, sicher in der Garage deponiert und da er den Rest der Woche Urlaub hatte und erst am Montag wieder ins Büro musste, musste er auch erstmal nicht weg! Auf dem Rückflug hatte er bereits überlegt, ob er mit seinem Ehemann heute Abend Essen gehen sollte. Doch da er nicht genau wusste, wie es Stephen die letzten Tage wirklich ergangen war, würde Mac diese Entscheidung ihm überlassen.

Mac nahm sein Gepäck aus dem Wagen und sie betraten das Haus. Als Stephen die Tür hinter sich zu drückte, hatte Mac bereits seine Taschen an die Gedarobe gestellt und sich zu ihm umgedreht. Das nächste, was der Arzt spürte, war die harte Holztür in seinem Rücken und wie sich sein Ehemann mit funkelnden Augen gegen ihn drückte und ihn auf den Mund küsste.

Stephen schloss seine Augen, während Mac ihn mit der linken Hand auf der Schulter an der Tür fest hielt und sich dann etwas umständlich die Jacke aus zog, die zu Boden fiel. Ein weiterer Kuss und noch einer... Der Arzt lächelte jetzt und griff Mac fest in die Haare.

Mit der anderen Hand versuchte Stephen sich die Jacke auszuziehen. Die dann auch auf dem Holzfußboden landete. Als sich ihre Lippen wieder trennten und Stephen das erste Mal wieder keuchend nach Luft rang, öffnete er wieder seine Augen und spähte skeptisch an Macs Kopf vorbei in die Küche.

Taylor beachtete die kleine Ablenkung so gut wie gar nicht, sondern griff mit beiden Händen einmal nach unten und löste Stephens Gürtel. Doch eine Hand, die sich auf seine legte und leicht drückte, hielt ihn davon ab den ersten Hosenknopf zu öffnen.

"Warte, Schatz!"

"Was," keuchte Mac lüstern.

Stephen leckte sich über die Lippen, als er Mac in die schönen Augen sah. "Die Kinder kommen gleich von der Schule!"

"Wann genau," fragte sein Mann, als er den ersten Knopf dann doch geöffnet hatte und sich bereits an dem zweiten zu schaffen machte. "In zehn Minuten oder in zwanzig Minuten?"

"So fünf bis zehn," klärte der Arzt ihn auf.

Mac küsste ihn wieder hart auf den Mund. "Für'n Quickie reicht es doch oder?"

Jetzt nahm Stephen die Hand von Mac in seine und drückte sie wieder leicht.

Als Mac merkte, dass sein Ehemann gerade jetzt wirklich nicht mit ihm schlafen wollte, wenn die Kinder jeden Moment vor der Tür stehen konnten, seufzte er leise und trat einen Schritt von Stephen zurück. Connors sah ihn etwas traurig an und strich ihm dann liebevoll über die Wange, während er immer noch seine Hand hielt.

"Ich will ja auch, Liebling, aber nicht gerade jetzt, hm," teilte Stephen ihm mit. "Aber heute Abend, wenn die Bande im Bett ist und schläft, okay? Dann gehör ich ganz dir, Detective!"

Mac tat spielerisch so, als ob er sich den Vorschlag überlegen musste und lächelte dann nickend. "In Ordnung, Hase! Aber ich möchte dich heute Abend zum Essen einladen, okay? Da hast du kein Mitspracherecht!"

"Gut, einverstanden," gab Stephen zurück, bückte sich und nahm die beiden Jacken vom Boden, die er dann aufhängte. Er nahm Mac an der Hand und zog ihn sanft in Richtung Küche. "Willst du einen Kaffee oder bist du zu müde?"

"Ja, eine Tasse Kaffee ist vielleicht ganz gut," stimmte Mac zu.

Nachdem Stephen Kaffee gekocht hatte, saßen die beiden Männer gemeinsam am Küchentisch und Mac berichtete Stephen von seiner Woche in San Fransisco! Der Fall war doch zunächst etwas heikler gewesen, als sie gedacht hatten und dass Mac bereits heute wieder zurück fliegen konnte, hatte er nur einem dortigen Kollegen zu verdanken, der ein entscheidendes Detail heraus gefunden hatte.

So konnten sie den Täter bereits am Dienstag ohne größere Gegenwehr stellen, verhaften und in eine Arrestzelle stecken, wo er jetzt auf seine Anklage und den Prozess wartete. Als Mac mit seinen Erzählungen fertig war, sah er Stephen fragend an.

"Okay, leg los! Wie ist das jetzt genau gelaufen mit Jason?"

Stephen spielte mit den Fingern an seiner Tasse herum, während er Mac schnell auf den neusten Stand brachte. Als er fertig war, überlegte Mac einen Moment.

"Sein Handy und das Kabel vom Fernseher sind noch im Schrank und weggeschlossen?"

Der Arzt nickte. "Mhm!"

"Okay! Da bleiben die erstmal schön liegen! Ich werde mir nachher noch seinen Computer holen!"

Connors überlegte. "Den braucht er vielleicht noch für die Schule, Mac."

"Stephen? Man könnte sich auch mal ein paar Bücher aus der Bücherrei besorgen, die in der Schule ist und damit etwas nachschlagen? So wie wir alten Männer das früher auch gemacht haben. Ich bin mit dem Fahrrad mindestens zwei Mal die Woche zu der Stadtbibliothek geradelt um mir Bücher für die Schularbeiten oder zum Lernen zu besorgen. Und das kann mein Sohn auch!"

"Stimmt," meinte der Arzt dann.

Mac hob einen Finger. "Und auf irgendwelche Parties, wird _mein Sohn_ erstmal nicht mehr gehen! Das kann er vergessen!"

"Ja, ich denke, das wäre angemessen," stimmte der andere Mann mit nachdenklicher Stimme zu. Er spielte wieder mit den Fingernägeln an seiner warmen Tasse... "Und was hast du sonst vor? Ich meine... für den Alkohol habe ich ihn schon bestraft. Aber ich denke, dass er noch nicht so ganz begriffen hat, dass mein Wort hier auch gilt! Und dass ich ihm auch etwas verbieten kann, wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass er die Finger davon lassen soll!"

Taylor nickte schnell. "Du hast Recht! Das werde ich übernehmen und es ihm so eintrichtern, dass er es begreift! Verlass dich drauf!"

"Hoffentlich..."

"Hat er sich denn entschuldigt," wollte der Detective wissen.

"Ja, hat er! ... Ich bin ein guter _'böser'_ Stiefvater! Das waren die genauen Worte deines Sohnes gestern Abend!"

Jetzt musste Mac laut lachen, obwohl er ziemlich wütend auf seinen Sohn war. Sie redeten noch über die Planung der nächsten Tage. Da beide Männer bis einschließlich Freitag frei, beziehungsweise Urlaub hatten, würden sie natürlich etwas gemeinsam unternehmen - mit oder ohne Kinder...

Dann hörten sie laute Schritte auf dem Gehweg und einen Schlüssel im Türschloss. Mac, der mit dem Rücken zur Lobby sass, drehte sich nicht um, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und die Teenager das Haus betraten. In Ruhe trank er seinen Kaffee aus. Stephen sah an Mac vorbei und die Kinder kamen nach und nach in die Küche geschlendert.

"Mac? Du bist ja schon da," rief Nessi etwas verwundert aber glücklich. Das Mädchen begrüßte ihren Vater und Mac mit einer liebevollen, kurzen Umarmung und verabschiedete sich dann sofort wieder in ihr Zimmer um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, da sie heute mit Beth noch etwas unternehmen wollte.

"Schon wieder da, Dad," sagte Jason nervös, der etwas blass zu werden schien. "Wie war's denn? Ihr habt den Fall aber schnell gelöst!"

Mac stützte sich mit dem linken Unterarm auf der Rückenlehne des Stuhles ab und musterte seinen einzigen Sohn lange, bevor er endlich den Mund öffnete. "Wie du siehst! Ab nach oben und mach Hausaufgaben! Sag Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist und trödel nicht rum! Wir beide haben gleich noch was im Wohnzimmer zu besprechen!"

Etwas verängstigt von den Worten seines Dads bewegte sich Jason zunächst keinen Zentimeter vom Fleck. Und sagen konnte er auch nichts.

Erst als sein Vater seine Hand auf den Tisch knallte, schluckte der Junge nervös und quetschte sich dann so schnell er konnte an seinen Stiefgeschwistern vorbei, um in sein Zimmer zu kommen - nur weg von seinem Vater!

David und Alex waren auch etwas irritiert darüber, dass Mac wieder hier war, aber eher im negativen Sinne. Eigentlich hatten sie zusammen mit ihrem Vater und Jason heute Abend einen DVD Abend mit Horrorfilmen geplant - inklusive Popcorn, Chips und viel Cola! Zwar war es mitten in der Woche und Morgen war ein Schultag, aber die Jungs hatten die ersten beiden Stunden frei und so hatte Stephen mal ein Auge zugedrückt.

"Heisst das, der Filmabend fällt ins Wasser," fragte David enttäuscht.

Der Arzt seufzte. "Wär es okay, wenn ihr die Filme alleine guckt und ich mit Mac heute Abend essen gehe und danach vielleicht noch woanders hin?"

"Mir ist das egal," erwiderte Alex und zuckte die Schultern. Dann sah er auf David, der neben ihm stand. "Aber vielleicht kriegt David ja Angst, wenn du nicht da bist und es irgendwo knackt..."

Sofort knallte David seinem großen Bruder wütend den Ellbogen in die Rippen. "Hör auf, mit dem Blödsinn, Alex! Ich bin doch keine Acht mehr!"

"Manchmal verhälst du dich aber so," spottete Alex weiter. "Besonders, wenn Dad dich bestraft hat!" Alex warf seinem Vater einen Blick zu. "Du hättest ihn heute in der Schule sehen sollen! Er hat immer noch rumgejammert, weil er nicht richtig sitzen konnte!"

"HÖR AUF DAMIT," fauchte der blonde David laut.

Stephen räusperte sich bedrohlich, als er merkte, dass David diese Hänseleien seines Bruders gehörig auf die Nerven gingen. "Alexander! Es reicht!"

Alex hob die Hände. "Okay! Sorry! Ich geh mal Hausaufgaben machen!"

"Ehm, Moment," hielt sein Vater ihn noch mal auf. "Wie lief denn die Klausur und der Biotest heute?"

"Gut," sagte der schwarzhaarige Junge selbstbewusst. "Das hat bestimmt geklappt!"

Stephen nickte erfreut. "Wunderbar! ... Und bei dir?"

David wurde blass. Es war beschissen gelaufen - ganz besonders in Biologie! "Ganz okay, glaub ich," log David deshalb prompt.

"Was von beiden lief _ganz okay_, David," fragte der Mann gezielt nach und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Erst war es still. Dann seufzte David enttäuscht. "Spanisch lief ganz okay eigentlich! ... Biologie leider nicht, Sir!"

"Na, super," rief Stephen entsetzt und schlug sich frustriert die Hände vor das Gesicht. "_'Eigentlich'_ und _'leider nicht'_ wollte ich jetzt nicht hören! ... Ich werd wahnsinnig!" Er nahm die Hände wieder herunter und starrte David an. "Du weisst noch, was ich dir Montag angedroht habe falls dieser Test schief läuft, David?"

Der Junge ließ die Schultern hängen. "Ja, Sir! F-Freiheiten, die ich verlieren werde?"

"Du hättest Montag Nachmittag einfach hier auf deinem Hintern sitzen und lernen sollen, als den kompletten Tag bei Michael zu verbringen, mein lieber Junge! Vor allem, wenn man in dem Fach nicht die _hellste Kerze auf der Torte_ ist! Okay?"

_Oh, man ...Wenn er so was sagt, dann meint er es wirklich ernst... _"Ich weiss, Dad! Darf ich jetzt gehen?"

"Ja, geh und mach Hausaufgaben," befahl Stephen ihm seufzend.

Als dann auch das letzte Kind die Küche verlassen hatte und Stephen mit Mac wieder allein war, nahm der Arzt das Telefon was auf dem Tisch lag und bestellte in ihrem Stammrestaurant _La Vampa_ einen Tisch für halb acht heute Abend. Plötzlich wurde der Himmel merklich dunkeler.

Sie redeten noch eine Weile über Jason und seinen Absturz vom Wochenende, was den Detective wieder etwas wütender auf seinen Sohn machte. Danach ging Mac mit seinen Taschen nach oben, stellte den Tatortkoffer in den Schrank, checkte noch mal seine Dienstwaffe und ob sie ungeladen und somit ungefährlich war und legte sie in den sicheren kleinen Safe neben dem Bett.

Als nächstes packte er die schwarze Reisetasche aus, machte eine Maschine Wäsche und ging dann allein und in Ruhe duschen, während Stephen im Schneidersitz auf dem gemachten Bett hockte und seine E-Mails am Notebook durch sah.

* * *

Nach zwanzig Minuten also um kurz nach vier Uhr nachmittags hatte Mac heiß geduscht und sich endlich frische Klamotten angezogen. Er mochte fliegen nicht besonders gern und schon gar nicht eine Flugzeit von über fünf Stunden, aber es war leider notwendig um schnell von einem Punkt auf der Landkarte zum anderen zu kommen.

Jetzt stand er im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel und putzte sich die Zähne. Als jemand an den Türrahmen klopfte, drehte sich der Detective mit Zahnbürste im Mund kurz um und zog die Badtür auf. Jason stand dort in Trainingshose und T-Shirt und ließ die Schultern hängen, als es zu regnen begann.

"Ich bin mit den Hausaufgaben fertig..."

"Mhm," machte Taylor nickend und spuckte den Rest Zahnpasta in das Becken. Schnell wusch er sich das Gesicht und drehte sich dann wieder zu seinem Sohn. "Muss ich das kontrollieren? Oder kann ich dir vertrauen, Jason?"

_Oh mein Gott ... _"Nein-ich... Sie sind fertig, Dad! Wirklich!"

Mac nickte wieder, während er sich die Hände abtrocknete. "Dann hol jetzt deinen Computer aus deinem Zimmer und bring ihn Stephen ins Schlafzimmer! Der wird ihn wegschließen und du bekommst ihn erst zurück, wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass ich dir wieder voll vertrauen kann-"

"Aber du kan-"

"Nein," unterbrach ihn Mac jetzt etwas lauter und sah seinen Sohn streng an. "Nein, das kann ich jetzt noch nicht, mein Junge! Als ich die paar Tage nicht hier war, hast du es wirklich gewagt, Stephen zu verarschen und das nicht zu knapp! Du wärst einfach auf diese Party gegangen, hätte er dich nicht beim Rausgehen gesehen oder? Das heisst, du hättest nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt! Stimmt's?"

Betroffen nickte sein Junge. "Ja, Sir! Ich hätte nicht gefragt."

Der Detective hob beide Hände und ließ sie wieder fallen. "Na, also! Und dann betrinkst du dich auch noch bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit! Unglaublich!" Jason hatte jetzt Panik in den Augen. Hatte Stephen seinem Vater wirklich alles erzählt? Alles?! _Ich bin tot!_ Gerade als er versuchen wollte, sich zu rechtfertigen, drängte Mac ihn noch ein Stück weiter auf den Flur hinaus.

"Du wirst jetzt in deinem Zimmer deinen Computer holen und ihn ins Schlafzimmer bringen. Stephen ist da! Und der soll ihn zu deinen anderen Sachen stellen und alles einschließen. Und dann will ich dich im Wohnzimmer sehen!"

"Ja, Dad," erwiderte Jason leise.

"Ist dein Zimmer aufgeräumt," fragte der Polizist.

"Ich glaube... ja," stotterte Jason Taylor unsicher. Fieberhaft überlegte er, ob sein Zimmer zu diesem Zeitpunkt seinem Vater sauber und aufgeräumt genug sein würde. Kurz warf er einen Blick nach rechts und sah dann wieder Mac ins Gesicht. "Ich räume auf, wenn es zu unordentlich ist."

"Dann beeil dich jetzt bitte! Ich warte unten! Los!"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte Mac sich von seinem Sohn weg und ging zu dem Fenster im Badezimmer, was er öffnete um den Dunst vom Duschen heraus zu lassen. Er konnte hören, wie Jason schnell über den Flur ging. Mac schloss die Tür von innen und machte sich weiter fertig...

Wenig später gegen halb fünf, als der Regen noch stärker geworden war und es noch dazu blitzte und donnerte, schlich Jason Taylor langsam die Treppe hinunter. Ein kurzer Blick in die Küche, dann steuerte er sofort das Wohnzimmer an, Ein paar Lichter waren eingeschaltet, während der Himmel immer schwärzer und der grollende Donner stärker wurde. Der Regen prasselte hart gegen die Fensterscheiben.

Mac sass auf der Armlehne des Sofas und las etwas auf seinem Handy. Als er seinen Sohn kommen sah, warf er das Smart-Phone einfach auf das Sofapolster, faltete die Hände locker zusammen und seufzte leise.

"Mach die Tür zu und setz dich hin!"

Jason kam dem Befehl nach und ließ sich vorsichtig auf das Sofa gegenüber seines wartenden Vaters sinken. Kurz zuckte er zusammen und versuchte sich dann mit einer minimalen Bewegung etwas anders hinzusetzen, damit der Druck auf seinem immer noch wunden Hinterteil nicht zu stark war. Mac legte den Kopf schief.

"Tut es wirklich noch so weh, ja," fragte er ohne die geringste Spur Mitleid.

Jason verzog gekonnt das Gesicht. "Ja, Sir! Tut es. E-es ist ja erst Mittwoch."

"Hat Stephen dir nichts gegeben?"

Kopfschütteln. "Nein?"

"Nein? Gut," sagte Mac leicht grinsend und legte seine Hände auf die Hosenbeine der Stoffhose, während er sich ein Stück nach vorn beugte. "Denn ich möchte, dass es weh tut, Jason! Und zwar noch einige Tage lang. Denk mal darüber nach was du dir die letzte Woche geleistet hast, mein Junge! Denk nach und zähl auf!"

Schuldbewusst sah der Teenager seinen Dad von unten herauf an. Er überlegte kurz... "Ich wollte einfach weg gehen ohne was zu sagen. Ich war-" _Wenn ich jetzt etwas sage, was er noch nicht weiss, dann... _"Ich war respektlos zu Stephen!"

Mac zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Inwiefern respektlos?"

"Ich bin ein paar mal laut geworden und hab die Tür geknallt," teilte sein Sohn ihm leise mit, während er sich immer unwohler in seiner Haut fühlte. "Ich hab ihn angeschrien, weil ich es einfach unfair fand, wie er mich behandelt hat."

"Weiter," befahl Mac.

Er räusperte sich, während er versuchte seinen Dad weiterhin in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich hab mich auf der Party von Michael ziemlich betrunken. Obwohl wir alle Alkoholverbot hatten. Und später dann wollten wir das vor Stephen verheimlichen und haben uns ins Haus geschlichen."

"Meinst du nicht, das ist vielleicht ein bißchen viel Unfug für ein Wochenende, mein Junge?"

"Ja, Sir," hauchte Jason leise und mit zittriger Stimme. Dann ging sein Blick sehr schnell nach unten und auf seine Schuhe. Es krachte direkt über ihnen und ein Blitz erhellte das Zimmer für mehrere Sekunden.

"_Ja, Sir,_" wiederholte der Detective jetzt wütend, der sich nicht sehr an dem tobenden Gewitter störte. "Das ist alles?! Kein _Entschuldigung, es tut mir leid, Dad_? Nichts? Nur ein _'Ja, Sir'_? ... Steh auf!"

Die Uhr im Wohnzimmer tickte. Aus den anderen Räumen im Haus war nichts zu hören. Langsam erhob sich Jason von seinem Platz und Mac kam in zwei langen Schritten zu ihm hinüber, wo er dann direkt vor seinem Sohn stehen blieb und einen Finger vor sein Gesicht hielt. Der Regen war ohrenbetäubend laut geworden.

"Du siehst das Ganze nicht wirklich ein, oder? Wenn Stephen dir _Nein_ sagt, dann bedeutet das auch _Nein_! Ohne Wenn und Aber, Jason! Ich denke, du hast meine Abwesenheit einfach ziemlich dreist ausgenutzt um etwas Spass zu haben! Und das, obwohl ich dir sehr viele Freiheiten gebe, wie ich finde! Nicht wahr?"

Es war still...

Mac wurde lauter! "Antwortest du mir bitte?!"

"Ich-Ich hab es nicht ausgenutzt, Dad, ich-"

Die ersten Tränen tropften auf seine sauberen, schwarzen Turnschuhe. Jasons Nervosität stieg jetzt noch mehr.

Seine Hände wurden kalt und er sah immer noch halb auf den Teppichboden vor sich, obwohl sein Vater nur ein paar Zentimeter vor ihm stand. Mac öffnete wieder den Mund und die Standpauke ging in die Endrunde.

"_Was. Denn. Dann_," fauchte Taylor laut. "Du hast mich für diese Party, auf die du eigentlich am Freitag wolltest vorher auch nicht gefragt, oder? Du hast es nicht getan! Du hast gewartet, bis ich weg war und dann wolltest du dich einfach so aus dem Haus schleichen nach-"

_Fuck!_ Jason stockte der Atem...

Und Mac beendete den Satz. "Wo war diese Party noch mal, Jason?"

Jetzt tickte die verdammte Uhr noch lauter... und die Stimme von Jason wurde noch leiser. "New York City, Dad! Liberty Island! An-an der Freiheitsstatur!"

"Liberty Island," rief der Cop überrascht aus und fasste sich dann in die kurzen, schwarzen Haare. "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?!"

"Ihr wiederholt euch! So was ähnliches hat Steve mir auch schon gesagt," flüsterte der todesmüde Junge plötzlich.

_KLATSCH! _Jason riss vor Schmerz die Augen auf, als ihn der harte Schlag mit der Hand auf die linke Wange traf! Er taumelte einen kleinen Schritt zurück, fing sich dann aber sofort wieder und verlor die nächste Träne.

Vor einer Stunde noch hatte er sich geschworen sich zusammen zu reißen und nicht los zu heulen, aber das konnte er jetzt nicht mehr.

"Lass diese Spielchen, Jason Taylor," knurrte Mac mit drohender Stimme. "Stephen hat recht! Wir beide haben recht, wenn wir sagen, dass du auf keinen Fall in deinem Alter auf so eine Party nach Liberty Island gehen solltest." Er überlegte eine Sekunde, bevor er weiter sprach. "Diese Party war illegal! Und du, mein Sohn, hast da rein gar nichts verloren! Ganz egal wer auch noch dort ist!"

"Ich weiss nicht," log Jason. "Vie-vielleicht?"

"Was vielleicht?!"

Jason schniefte. "Ob sie illegal war!"

Wieder ein Krachen über ihnen!

Mac stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, schüttelte den Kopf und rollte genervt mit den Augen. Dann trat er endlich von dem Jungen weg und zu Jasons Leidwesen hinter das Sofa und zu dem Schrank. Er drehte sich zu ihm um. Sein Gesicht spiegelte pure Verärgerung und maßlose Enttäuschung wieder.

"Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust mehr, mit dir darüber zu reden. Ich bin müde von dem Fall, von dem Flug und habe eigentlich am Sonntag noch geglaubt, dass hier alles in Ordnung ist, wenn ich wieder nach Hause komme."

Der New Yorker Detective knöpfte sich die Hemdsärmel auf, krempelte sie ein paar mal herum und schob sie schließlich an seine Ellbogen. Jason weinte wieder.

Eigentlich war er ziemlich hart im Nehmen, aber die Sachen, die sein Vater ihm jetzt gesagt hatte... Die Vorwürfe, die er machte, gaben dem Jungen jetzt den Rest. Wie schlimm es gleich werden würde, konnte sich Jason leider nur viel zu gut vorstellen.

Mit zittrigen Fingern wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen, als er wieder seinen Dad hörte.

"Hier hin und die Hosen runter!"

Sein Herz schlug jetzt etwas schneller, während Jason sich in Bewegung setzte und um den Sofatisch herum und zu Mac hinüber ging. Zügig und bevor sein Vater den Befehl ein zweites Mal geben konnte, fasste der Junge in die Trainingshose und ließ sie hinunter rutschen. Er machte noch einen Schritt nach vorn und an die Sofalehne heran, bevor er dann auch die Shorts herunterzog.

Mac schloss den Holzschrank auf und Jason beugte sich über die Lehne, während er mit einem Auge zur Seite sah und ... _Der Stock! Verdammt!_ Die Schranktür fiel wieder quietschend zu und Mac warf seinen Schlüsselbund auf das Sofa zu seinem Handy.

Etwas geschockt von der Wahl seines Vaters und von dem immer lauter werdenden Gewitter, drückte sich Jason wieder nach oben, doch Mac deutete mit dem ausgestreckten Finger wieder auf die Sofalehne, während er sich dann schräg hinter Jason positionierte.

"Runter! Sofort," zischte Mac und Jason hörte an seiner scharfen Stimme, dass der Cop jetzt keinerlei Widerstand mehr duldete. "Und hör mit diesem Theater auf, sonst passiert was!"

Dann fügte sich der 18-Jährige endlich in sein Schicksal! Eine Chance das Alles zu verhindern, hatte er eh nicht mehr. Mac betrachtete ganz kurz die Blessuren, die der Gürtel am Montag hinterlassen hatte, überlegte sich im Kopf wieviele Hiebe er Jason geben würde und holte dann mit dem Stock aus.

Der Junge riss vor Schmerz die Augen auf! Der beißende Schmerz und die Gewissheit, dass es noch schlimmer werden würde, trieben ihm nur noch mehr Tränen in die Augen.

Der nächste Hieb mit dem Stock traf ihn dann wieder ziemlich unerwartet. Sein Po schmerzte immer noch von Montag und dem darauffolgenden Dienstag und dem harten Stuhl in der Schule. Jetzt wurde er sehr deutlich noch mal daran erinnert, dass sein Dad solch ein Fehlverhalten, genau so sie Stephen, überhaupt nicht leiden konnte.

Nachdem Mac einen guten Rhytmus gefunden hatte, kamen die harten Schläge nicht mehr überraschend, jedoch half das gegen den beißenden Schmerz auch nicht viel. _10,,,15._ Jason presste sein Gesicht noch fester in seine Hände und das Kissen hinein, während sein Vater ihm noch einen und noch einen Hieb mit gab. Die Luft blieb ihm fast weg.

Jason öffnete den Mund und schrie dann direkt wieder los, als Mac den dünnen Stock erneut fallen ließ. Normalerweise schlug Mac nicht ganz so hart zu - jedenfalls kam es Jason so vor - doch jetzt und hier machte der Cop seinen Standpunkt mehr als klar und Jason musste langsam wirklich die Zähne zusammenbeißen, damit er im Haus nicht gehört wurde.

Gerade als er den nächsten Hieb erwartete, spürte er die warme Hand seines Dads, der ihm liebevoll den Rücken streichelte. Die Tränen hörten nicht auf. Jason zitterte und schluchzte so sehr, dass Mac es nicht übers Herz gebracht hatte, ihm die letzten zehn zu geben. Mitfühlend sah er auf seinen Sohn hinab, während er ihn weiter streichelte und sich dann zu ihm hinunter beugte.

"Ich möchte, dass du mir jetzt zu hörst und zwar _gut_ zu hörst," flüsterte der Mann leise aber ernst, während er immer noch die rechte Hand auf Jasons Pullover und Rücken gelegt hatte. "Stephen hat das am Montag ganz sicher nicht gerne gemacht. Aber er musste es tun, damit du begreifst, dass Alkohol sehr gefährlich werden kann, wenn man nicht aufpasst. Ich weiss, dass du nicht sehr oft etwas trinkst, Jason und schon gar nicht in solchen Maßen, dass du bewusstlos wirst."

Mac spürte unter seiner Hand wie sich sein Sohn sofort verkrampfte und zusammen fuhr. Taylor sprach weiter.

"Ja, ich weiss auch davon, mein Junge! Und ich schwöre dir, wäre ich am Montag hiergewesen und nicht Stephen, hättest du von mir noch mal das Doppelte zusätzlich oben drauf gekriegt! Dann könntest du nächste Woche auch noch nicht sitzen. Noch nicht mal zehn Minuten am Stück, geschweigedenn eine komplette Schulstunde! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Jason weinte wieder und Mac versuchte stark zu bleiben, obwohl es ihm fast das Herz zerriß, sein Kind so leiden zu sehen. Der Mann schniefte einmal leise, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht und die Augen und half dem Teenager schließlich beim Aufstehen und Anziehen. Ganz vorsichtig zog er ihm die Trainingshose über den Po, nahm ihn noch mal in den Arm und drückte ihn an sich.

Der junge Taylor presste sein nasses Gesicht in die Schulter seines Vaters, während dieser ihm weiter den Rücken streichelte und ihm gut zu redete, als sich das Gewitter immer noch direkt über ihnen befand.

"Sch... sch... Es ist alles gut," flüsterte Mac leise, während er den schnellen Herzschlag seines Kindes fühlte. "Beruhig dich. Hm? Ich liebe dich, mein Kleiner! Ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert, okay?"

Jason versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber es klappte nicht. Kein einziges Wort bekam er heraus. Seine Kehle war trocken. Die Augen taten weh vom Weinen und sein Hintern brannte wie Feuer! Mac spürte wie seine Beine langsam nachgaben. Schnell drehte er sich ein Stück herum und lehnte sich mit dem Hintern an die Sofalehne, so dass er wieder Halt fand.

Vorsichtig zog er seinen Jungen mit sich, doch dieser blieb einfach stehen und zitterte wieder.

Mac stand auf. "Okay, na komm! Wir gehen nach oben."

Der schniefende Jason ließ sich behutsam von seinem Vater mitziehen und durch das Wohnzimmer dirigieren. Mac schob die Tür auf, betrat mit ihm die helle Lobby und Jason sah unsicher die ersten paar Stufen der Wendeltreppe hinauf. Liebevoll legte Mac ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken.

"Wenn du ins Bett möchtest, müssen wir da jetzt leider hoch."

"Kann ich... Ich schlaf auf dem Sofa," sagte der Junge schluckend.

Er zupfte mit den Fingern an der Stoffhose herum und nahm schließlich die erste Stufe. Mac verschwand noch schnell in der Küche. Er besorgte eine Flasche Wasser, ein Ice-Pack und ein Handtuch und stapfte äußerst langsam hinter seinem Sohn her die Treppe hinauf.

Gegen viertel vor sechs hatte es sich Jason in seinem Bett bequem gemacht. Mac hatte mit Stephens Koffer seine Wunden versorgt, ihm dann ein Handtuch und das Ice-Pack auf den Hintern gepackt und sass jetzt seit zehn Minuten auf dem Bett und kraulte seinem Jungen liebevoll den Rücken, während der versuchte trotz anhaltender Schmerzen und Gewitter irgendwie einzuschlafen. Kurz kam Stephen zu ihnen und teilte Mac mit, dass er jetzt zur Videothek fahren und die nicht jugendfreien Horrorfilme auf DVD für seine Kinder ausleihen und noch das Popcorn besorgen würde.

Nachdem Jason eingeschlafen war, ließ Mac ihn allein, ging ins Badezimmer und rasierte sich noch mal ordentlich. Als er auf den Flur trat, kamen ihm Vanessa, David und Alex entgegen.

"Dad besorgt gerade die Filme und das Popcorn," sagte er schmunzelnd und strich Vanessa über die dunkelbraunen Haare. "Willst du wirklich mitgucken, Prinzessin? Wird das nicht zu gruselig?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich guck mal, Mac... Ich kann ja dann bei dir und Daddy schlafen!"

Er lachte. "Nein, Süße! Dad und ich möchten diese Nacht allein sein, okay?"

Jetzt sah Vanessa etwas bedrückt aus, doch entschied sich nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. Vielleicht waren die Filmchen doch nicht so furchtbar und gruselig wie alle in der Schule sagten? Sie schlenderte die Treppe hinunter und half Alex in der Küche bei den Snacks, während David im Wohnzimmer etwas aufräumte und den großen Fernseher richtig positionierte.

Das Gewitter hörte und hörte nicht auf!

Nachdem Stephen wieder zurück gekommen und das Popcorn und die drei Filme abgeliefert hatte, war auch er noch mal ins Bad gegangen, hatte sich frisch gemacht und umgezogen. Dann waren er mit seinem Mann aus dem Haus und in den prasselnden Regen gestürzt und mit dem BMW in Richtung Restaurant gefahren.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später gegen ein Uhr morgens hatte sich Mac über Stephen gebeugt und küsste ihn auf den Mund, während der Arzt ihm in die Haare fasste und ihn liebevoll streichelte. Stephen lag auf dem Bett, trug immer nur ein T-Shirt und eine Shorts, genau wie Mac und schloss jetzt seine Augen.

Das Licht war ausgeschaltet. Einzelne grelle Blitze erhellten das Schlafzimmer von Zeit zu Zeit und der Donner war so ohren betäubend, dass es Stephen sichtlich schwer fiel, sich ganz allein auf Mac und seine Liebkosungen zu konzentrieren.

Mac keuchte laut, küsste Stephen sanft auf den Hals und das Brustbein und schob schließlich seinen Kopf unter das T-Shirt, wo er gierig Stephens Bauch küsste.

Dann war wieder ein Blitz durch das Fenster zu sehen und einen Moment später grollte der Donner über dem Haus und der Strasse. Gerade als Mac sich weiter nach unten vorarbeiten wollte und Stephens Shorts zu fassen bekam, klopfte es an der Schlafzimmertür.

"Neeeeein," jammerte Stephen laut, als er an sich herunter sah und auch schon Macs Kopf zum Vorschein kam. Auch Taylor sah nicht wirklich begeistert aus. Er ließ das T-Shirt los und warf sich frustriert über die Störung auf den Rücken.

"Ja, was ist," rief Stephen dann den Besuch herein. Er warf kurz Mac einen Blick zu. "Vielleicht stirbt jemand?"

Taylor schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja, vor Angst vielleicht!"

Die Tür ging auf und zwei Gestalten, beide mit einer Bettdecke und Kissen bewaffnet, standen im Türrahmen und sahen zu ihnen hinüber. David, der ziemlich mitgenommen wirkte, machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt in das Schlafzimmer und Vanessa sah ihren Vater bittend und mit großen Augen an.

"Daddy, dieser eine Film mit dem Clown,"stammelte das Mädchen ängstlich, als sie wieder an _'Es'_ zurückdachte. "Und dem Luftballon und den Kindern war wirklich gruselig und-"

Gerade als der Arzt dazu etwas sagen wollte, unterbrach David seine Schwester.

"Das Gewitter ist wirklich verdammt laut, Dad und ich- also so laut war das noch nie oder?"

"Ja, das ist leider direkt über uns," erklärte Stephen seinem Sohn und rückte nah an Mac heran, der sich bereits an die Kante des Bettes verkrümelt hatte. "Na, kommt schon!"

Schnell ging Vanessa auf das Bett zu, warf das Kopfkissen hinein, was Stephen neben seines legte und kuschelte sich mit Decke dicht an ihren Vater. David drückte die Tür zu. Dann spazierte auch er langsam an das Bett heran und legte sich auf den Bauch und neben Vanessa, die bereits die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Stephen half ihm beim Zudecken und betrachtete dann seine beiden Kinder mit einem sanften Lächeln. Vorsichtig strich er Vanessa über das Gesicht und die Haare, während sein Mann auf der anderen Seite bereits eingedöst war und friedlich und tief atmete.

**ENDE**


End file.
